Stronger
by crystalynn2006
Summary: Santana Lopez is the worlds best assassin. She owns Lopez corp. and her team is on top of the assassin world at the moment but nothing could prepare her when their latest target has her wife. Healing and learning how to move on.
1. Chapter 1

"Call me back Puckerman." Santana Lopez yelled into the phone irritated he had not answered her. He had just called leaving a fifteen minute voice mail how important it was for her to call him back, so she did and now he doesn't answer. Quinn Fabray sat beside her boss rolling her eyes." I don't even know why you associate with him and his crew. Aren't they technically our enemies?" she was irritated with getting the short end of the straw from Santana lately that usually is so mellow." Sorry Q I know that this week has been hell for you and yes Puck and his crew are 'technically' our enemies but you know how many times he has helped us out, I know I don't like to acknowledge his work because he is more trouble than actual help most of the time but in this case I would rather him help out and be trouble because I know he knows this dude personally and how he works." Quinn nodded satisfied with the answer she got. Before Santana could say another word her phone started to ring looking down at the name a smile crossed her face as she picked up.

"Hey Puck-o so what's the info on this Richie dude?" somehow they both had been giving the same target which isn't 'unknown' but can be seriously big trouble for both Assassin groups. She listened as Puck gave her all the information he had and in trade she told him what she knew." So can you get us in that club Puck?" If he could she could really kill two birds with one stone. "You bet baby girl. Just get your crew over at Haugh Street around eight and I'll get us in that club VIPs style." He added to make it seemed like this whole operation was worth it. He needed help with two men that she and her team knew very well and both will defiantly be at the club tonight."

Can you get me an extra VIP pass but under another name not related to us in any way?" she asked hoping he would say yes without too many questions." You in the dog house Sanny?" He started teasing over the phone. He knew the answer as soon as Santana clicked her tongue. Every time she was in the dog house she was always calling him up to get her tickets to sell out shows and clubs." Yes I am for your information." He laughed out loud for a moment then caught his breath." what did you do?" Santana bit her tongue knowing if she went off on him right now he wouldn't help her out." I was in Rome last Tuesday on our Anniversary. Brittany got stuck with both sets of parents. I forgot the date because I had been so worried about getting that guy Puck, so technically you can't blame me all together because I wasn't all there but Brittany has and we haven't done nothing but argue since Thursday. I overheard her telling Damn kitty how cool it would be to get into this club for the opening. I got to get her in this club and in her element and try to make it up." Puck listened feeling for his long life nemeses. He had lost many girls even his wife of three years because of his job." I'll do it. No matter what side we are on I'd never want to see Brittany and your relationship get destroyed." Santana smiled really appreciating him at the moment." Thank you Puck Let's do this tonight."

Getting off the phone Quinn raised her eyebrow at Santana." So what is the plan dog?" Santana stuck her tongue out. "Call the boys we have something's to go over before eight. Also can you call my wife and tell her smart ass to be ready at seven- thirty we are going to Lion's tonight." Quinn's eyes widened." we are?" Santana laughed out loud while nodding. Quinn squeaked a little before calling the guys in for their meeting.

"So easy as pancakes right?" Santana had always valued her crews opinion on every mission. They were the ones risking their lives as well they should be in deep as much as she when it comes to planning and ideas. Her father would have never heard of letting a second or a third man help develop the killing strategy but she was different and he was not here anymore to tell her what the right way was to run her business. Lopez had been a successful assassin company for over eighty years. Their old competition use to be the Puckerman's but that all changed in elementary when Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez had become somewhat friends. They had promised each other one day they would change their father's businesses and although Puck still ran by a lot of his father's old rules he still had made the company his.

"So what do we wear?" Sam asked he was leaning against the window listening the whole time without saying a word. He liked this kind of plan. Loud Music, tons of people will help distract their targets good enough that they can swoop in and kidnap them with no one really noticing anything. In their case there were never any witnesses." Really out of everything we just discuss you're worried about attire?" Santana teased." Of course have to look as sharp as I can. Club full of women, hello Little Sam wants to get his game on as soon as mission is complete. Everyone in the room couldn't help but to laugh. Her crew was made up with fourteen people including her.

Eight of those people were strictly back bone and security and the rest remanding six which was her, two men and three other women were the plots. They would be distractions if needed, flirt if needed. Role play was big in this group. Something she likes to keep Brittany out of the loop about. Brittany had been her girlfriend since the fourth grade. Before she would scare any boy or girl that tried to talk to her until she got to the nerve to talk to the little blonde with the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen in her life. Being an assassins' daughter you meet a lot of people. Brittany knew what Santana was involved in and understood she fall in love with an assassin. Brittany tried to just not think about it although there was sometimes she couldn't just 'forget' when it came to her wife traveling far away or when she got a call that said she needed to go to the hospital because a bullet nipped her wife in the shoulder or side. Those times Santana thanked god Brittany was as strong as her. They got through things together. Brittany was also a nurse so she usually was the one the men would go to if they only needed stitches or something looked at before going to the hospital.

Santana looked down as soon as her phone started to beep. Her heart started to skip seeing Brittany was calling her that was the first time in four days." Hello baby." Santana greeted. Brittany's voice sounded like she had cooled down some. "Quinn called. What is going on tonight? She wouldn't tell me anything really just said we all were going to Lions." Santana hated this part because she had to tell Brittany they weren't going there for just a night out." We have some work there baby." Brittany sigh" I knew it. I thought you were trying to do something for me after what you put me through. I should have known." The Latina hated herself now." Sorry baby don't do that. Tonight is about us I just have to take care of a few problems then we will dance all night. I mean it we won't come home until three in the afternoon tomorrow if that is what you want. We can dance all night. You got to trust me babe, I am trying. I have apologized over and over. Got you everything I could think about that you had said this year you wanted. What else do you want?" She was begging now. She didn't care her crew was all around her at the moment. Brittany was the love of her life. Brittany was actually her life.

"I want you. I just want you and me to do what we use to. Cuddle on the couch with one another while watching a movie or for you to hold me. You haven't just held me for so long Santana. I feel like we are growing apart." Santana mentally was slapping herself for making Brittany feel this way." NO, no honey just the opposite. You know how much I adore you and I promise no more long trips or any trips close to holidays." She could see some of her crews eyebrows raise and shake their head. She rolled her eyes as she made her way out in the hallway." I love you San." well that wasn't a bad thing Santana thought." I love you too baby so much and I would do anything for us to be able to spend more time with one another." Santana you just fucked up big time" Anything?" Santana could tell Brittany wasn't mad anymore." what do you want Britt?" there was nothing in this world She wouldn't do for Britt. She would wear those annoying itchy sweaters Brittany's mother made them wear every year to take Christmas pictures. She would run through fire for her, take a bullet hell take a million if that is what Brittany asked of her but there was one thing Brittany knew her wife wouldn't do and this was where Brittany was going to cross the line with six words.

"I want to join the team."


	2. Chapter 2

Santana's mouth dropped. There was no way in hell would Brittany ever be in front of a gun." You are part of the team babe, a big part." Santana knew this wasn't going to work but she had to try." No I want to be an assassin as well San. Then I could come along with you on missions and not be so cranky or miss you so much." Santana cringed thinking about Brittany on a 'mission.' "Baby you know I can't let you do this. You know this. I love you and I'll do anything. Brittany you know how you have been talking about kids, I think it's time." Santana you just fucked up again.

"Santana Lopez how dare you do this. Put kids in the middle of what I want. This fixes everything. I know how to use a gun and I can just be a plot like Quinn told me about." Santana's eyes instantly met Quinn's. Sending her an evil glare Quinn turned to look in a different direction knowing exactly what they were talking about at the moment. Rolling her eyes" can we talk about this later? Just be ready Hun and we'll come and get you." Santana hoped Britt would drop it tonight." No I'll just get a ride from kitty." Santana cringed at kitty's name. Kitty was Brittany's best friend. She met her in college while Santana was away across the country. She couldn't tell Brittany who to be friends with but if she could Kitty would be the first to go." Britt." Santana whined." No, don't you dare. I am going to have a good night tonight and if I am calmed down enough I might let you dance with me. If not then Kitty will get all this tonight or the many random people that will be at the club." Brittany knew she had hit a nerve. What Brittany didn't know is her wife had close ties with 'cookie' the owner and that 'cookie' owed her big time. Smiling widely thinking about what she could do about the 'random people' Brittany was talking about while she got off the phone.

By the time eight o'clock came around the crew was dressed, armed and ready to go. Santana had tried to call Brittany to tell her to be careful tonight but Brittany hadn't answered. She had went to see Puck earlier to get her passes Puck informed her when they arrived. Santana nodded knowing the bitchy side kick Puck was talking about." That would be Kitty. She if I ever get a free shot would be it." Puck covered his mouth laughing." wow not even hiding the jealousness vibe going through all over you at the moment, sister you need to calm down." He said patting her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Cookie said he got you, that means he got you." Santana nodded smiling again. Cookie had come up with this idea with his private security guard to dance with Brittany all night and scare off any man or woman who approaches her. Santana loved the idea right away. She laughed a little thinking how mad Brittany would be when she figured out she had been dancing with security guys that Santana arranged other than just random people. She knew these guys would never try anything. Cookie would have their heads if so.

"Ok guys and gals let's do this." Santana said looking out over the crowd of faces she knew really well. Puck gave a little speech about the first two targets. They would be no competition it would be this Richie dude that would cause them the most problems. He was military as well as street taught. Sugar wearing a blonde wig from Santana's team and Stacie from Puck's would be the distraction for this dude. He had a thing for blondes.

The music was blaring as soon as they walked in they were met with escorts. "How do you do?" all was greeted while a man checked their passes. Three water fountains came after once they were all able to pass. Going down an escalator the dancing floor was filled already and it was only eight. Cookie came up the escalator meeting them half way." Hello my good friends" He greeted opening his arms to give Santana a hug; she gave him a hug back." Your wife is just stunning tonight Santana. Don't worry she is in real good hands never suspected a thing neither her nor her friend who I can't think of her name." Santana rolled her eyes" trust me no one too important and thank you cookie you're a dear." He smiled happily glad he could help an old friend out. "You have done the impossible with this old hotel Cookie it looks amazing." Puck exclaimed with his hands out in the air. "Gracias." Puck's smile couldn't be any bigger as he walked down into the club and seen all the beautiful women waiting. "Remember horn dogs mission first than play later." Santana warned. Neither puck nor Santana was going to be involved in the first two missions. That was all second and third guy work they decided. Their mission was strictly Richie.

Brittany Lopez had arrived with her best friend but she really wanted to spend the evening with her number one lady. These guys were quit boring, yes they were gorgeous and she could see women's mouths drop seeing them in front of them. They were wishing they were Brittany and Kitty but the guy's hands were much too rough for her liking. Scanning the crowd she tried to find that one person that made her heart sing. Finally her eyes landed on Puck. He looked like an old millionaire business man in that suit he was wearing instead of the idiot assassin he truly was. Shaken her head she looked beside him at the two women she knew one was Sugar but the other one she didn't recognize. Sugar was dressed up for success and she would be getting lucky how she looked tonight.

Suddenly her eye went straight to the woman that was walking down the escalator by the owner of this club. Brittany's heart started to sing seeing her wife. Santana was wearing that tight black corset top that showed her cleavage off real nice. Brittany had to keep her mouth shut so she wouldn't drool looking down her wife's Latina body. She wore tight leather pants that showed off her incredible ass. And those black knee high boots she had gotten her for her birthday last year. Her long dark hair was pulled up on top of her head with her make up flawless. Brittany wanted to go over there and grab her wife, take her home and make love with her all night. Shaken the thought out of her head she continued dancing knowing she was supposed to be mad at The Latina. Anyway she looked just as hot. The man's hands started to go below her waist which made it more uncomfortable so she decided to start doing what she did best. Turning around she knew if Santana saw her she would be ripping this man in pieces. Grinding her ass up against his clearly aroused sex Kitty's eyes widened seeing what Brittany was doing.

Santana rolled her eyes seeing her wife practically sexing the security man up right there on the dance floor." Wow, S. Britt is on fire tonight." Mike exclaimed beside her. Santana could hear the arousal in the man's voice beside her and nudged him in the arm." That is my wife." she angrily spit as she walked next to Cookie.' You sure this man won't touch?" cookie looked over at his employee having a hard time keeping his hands at a professional level. Cookie started shaken his head "Poor man. Yes, both of them are the best in these situations." Santana didn't feel as good as she thought she would with having her wife dance with this man but at least he wouldn't be trying to spike her drink with anything or drag her to the nearest stall for some play time which the thought of doing that with her wife gave her Goosebumps. She knew if Brittany wasn't mad at her or if she wasn't on a mission they would so be getting it on in the stall right now. Suddenly blue eyes met brown. Brittany grind harder making sure Santana saw. Santana gave her wife a little wave before turning her attention on her mission.

Brittany couldn't believe Santana had not come over to her and overreacted like she usually did when they were out and some man would start talking to Brittany or if a woman was to put her hand anywhere on her. What was the little wave for? Well she was making it clear that she had another partner for the night but there was nothing. No jealously in her eyes that usually was all her wife. Something was going on she thought as she turned to the man she was dancing with." Thanks for the dance; I am going to go get a drink. Come on Kitty." The men were advise not too seem too into them so they allowed them to go and just watch. Suddenly a wave of women started circling the two men and they couldn't see them anymore." Listen Kitty I am going to go talk to my wife for a bit. Please stay at the bar." Kitty nodded already in the middle of ordering her drink order.

Brittany smile victorious as she walked through the crowd. Suddenly out of nowhere someone grabbed her arm. Brittany tried to escape the man's tight grip but couldn't. His grip got harder as he escorted them to the back of the crowd. She tried to fight him off but her arm was already taken a beaten from his powerful grip. "Let me go." The men huffed." Like that is going to happen."

I didn't know what to do so I did the only thing I knew to and that was to scream but as soon as I started the man pushed me through the roof entrance." Get your ass up there." I knew this was going to end really badly. I should have stayed at that damn bar with Kitty. Biting my lip I watched as the black haired man with dark brown eyes walked back and forth like he was in deep thinking mode." What is your name?" He demanded "Um, Brittany" I answered." full name, last name?" I swallowed hard before answering" Lopez." His eyes widened for a moment then a smile crept on his face." You related to Santana Lopez?" I nodded "I am her wife."


	3. Chapter 3

**Attn: there are sensitive situations coming up! So this is my trigger warning. I don't take the situation lightly because it is a very real and life changing event that no one should have to go through. Any questions or comments don't be afraid to message me. Thanks everyone. **

He started pumping his fist in the air" Yes." I had no clue what was going on but I was more scared then I had been when he was yelling at me. I had my cell in my purse I held tightly to my chest. I needed to get a hold of someone for help. I knew Santana was on a mission. Then it was like the light bulb turned on in my head. Crap, this must be the target and he now knows they are here after him and now he has me. Yeah this was very bad. Watching him go back in thinking mode I reached into my purse and pushed the button on the side of my phone to silence it. Pulling my knees up to my chest I slipped my phone unto my lap and carefully started typing the first person on my contacts. Which was Artie and I knew I could count on him. I had seen him earlier before I had seen Santana so I know he was here.

**On roof with target need help! **

I knew I needed to distract him. Trying to get into an assassin mode I turned the charm on." So what is a gorgeous man like you doing up on a roof looking like it's the end of the world?" I asked in a seductive voice.

"Santana, Santana we need to go now." Artie didn't care who he almost ran over at the moment. Santana was talking to a few people when Artie grabbed her by the arm and yanked her away." what the?" she didn't finish her sentence seeing how out of breath the man was in front of her." what it is?" she asked concerned now. He handed her his phone. She read the text about four times before it registered in her brain.

"Damn it how the hell did she get up there?" Santana thought out loud as soon as she said it She answered her own question "Of course the roof entrance." Looking over at the bar where the two men that Britt and Kitty were dancing with were now interrogating Kitty who looked kind of tipsy and irritated. " we need to get a good view of that roof without doing something stupid that will get Brittany killed." those words made her throat go dry." Get the men Artie and meet me in the front of the club. It wasn't hard to find Puck who had not been more than two feet from her the whole night." How the hell does this psycho know about Brittany?" Puck demanded" Do we have a leak somewhere?" giving her a questioning eye." NO." she shouted only if it were on his team because she trusted her crew with her life as well as her wife's. She might not trust the men around Brittany drunk but then she didn't trust anyone but herself around her wife drunk and now a crazy man had her. The things he could be doing. Santana had to shake that thought out of her head or she wouldn't be able to go through this." Santana you sure you can be a part of this? She is your wife?" she nodded " I have to get her out of there unharmed. You hear me I will kill anyone who does anything to jeopardize this mission and gets my wife hurt in the process."

Suddenly her phone went off it was Brittany's cell." Hello." she answered not knowing who would be on the other end. It was Brittany she was crying hysterically." I am so sorry San." she apologized into the phone." Baby this is not your fault at all. Are you ok Britt?" Brittany didn't know how she was going to tell Santana she wasn't. He had attacked her after her little plot that did nothing but turned the bastard on. She fought back just to wind up smacked unconscious. She had just woke up and she found out he had stripped her from all her clothes. She hurt down there badly now. It didn't take a genius to know what had happened to her while she was knocked out." No. I'm not and I am so scared. I just want you." Santana held her hand over her mouth to quiet her sobs she was visibly shaken. She didn't want Brittany to know she was just as scared for her life. Suddenly the phone was ripped from Brittany's hands." Hey Lopez, long time no see. Let me guess Puckerman is here as well. You two are like cancer never going away no matter what you do to the both of you. Well I guess I finally hit gold when I grabbed this blonde beauty tonight. Oh Santana she is a beautiful thing." Santana bit down on her tongue listening to this bastard." If you hurt her I will kill you." Richie started laughing.

"I guess I'll be dying happy then. Oh by the way she was as delicious as I had imagined. I am guessing she hadn't been with a man before." Santana couldn't take it he had just gone way over the line yelling over and over in Spanish into the phone as she went off. He had raped Brittany. He had touched her Brittany." Good bye Lopez hope to see you real soon and I know everyone will be seeing Brittany soon." with that Richie pushed the end call button and tossed the phone across the roof.

Brittany sat trying to cover up with her ripped dressed. She was bleeding badly." Don't have to thank me I know you have always wanted to try a man. I saw you dancing with that security guard earlier. Brittany's eyes widened at that information. That is why Santana wasn't jealous earlier she knew those guys worked for cookie. Damn it she thought to herself." No your wrong I never wanted a filthy man to touch me." Santana please come I prayed.

After throwing up everything in her stomach twice she was ready to get some water and get back out there." Santana, Hun I think maybe we should take you home." Quinn suggested knowing she was about to receive the wrath of Santana Lopez." What?" hell no Quinn that is my wife up there. She needs me and I am going to get her through this." Quinn nodded "We can't get any live feed up there that means we have to do this blind. Puck found a ladder on the side of the club going up to the roof. He has mike and Sam on their way up just to look around and see if they can see Brittany." Santana nodded knowing she had to get out there in case if anything goes either which way. Praying to god in her head all the way to the side of the building he kept Brittany safe she was anxious to see what the men found they were making their way back down.

"What is the verdict?" Puck asked. He had clearly taken over the operation. Mike looked over at Santana with Tears in his eyes. Sam was also wiping his eyes off." We are sorry Santana he stripped her naked." Santana bulled her fist hearing that." There is blood everywhere. We couldn't see if he shot her or stabbed her but she has a big gash on her forehead." Santana nodded urging them to continue." We have the advantage here he is wide open and doesn't even have a gun it looks like on him." with that information there was only one thing to do" Let's go kill this bastard." Santana started making her way up the fire escape with Mike and Sam on her butt. Santana took out her gun from her hostler as they got closer up. Sneaking a peek she wanted to throw up again. She had to look away as this bastard was stroking Brittany's face with his thumb. Brittany was crying harder. It literally killed Santana to see her wife in this position for a second she thought about stepping down. She didn't want Brittany to get anymore hurt because of her but then she knew she was the best and needed to shoot this bastard. Without thinking she pointed her gun right at his back where she had a good shot. How he was turned Brittany wouldn't be hit. Without another thought she pulled the trigger.

Everything was like in a movie when everything goes in slow motion. Richie hit the roof floor as Brittany screamed and backed up as close to the wall as she could. When she saw who was running towards her Brittany closed her eyes crying as hard as she could in her hands. Santana wrapped her arms around her wife not caring about Richie at the moment. They both were at home in each other's arms." I love you Brittany." Santana cried over and over. Mike brought over a jacket for Brittany to cover up with. Santana helped her put it on as she inspected Brittany's body. There was a big gash on her forehead that might need a few stitches but she was bleeding pretty badly down below." what did he do to you?" Santana asked not seeing a womb. Brittany couldn't stand she knew her wife was going to flip but she needed to get to a hospital." He cut me down there." Santana's eyes widened as tears started to clog both of their visions.

"Baby let me see?" Santana asked not thinking about where they were or the people around them. Brittany shook her head" I need to get to a hospital now San." Brittany cried. Cookie was now up on the roof gasping at the scene. The blood everywhere did look like a murder had taken place." My wife needs an ambulance now." Santana demanded before Brittany could tell her she was feeling dizzy Brittany collapsed in Santana's arms' Now."


	4. Chapter 4

"Wake up baby, please." I begged her. The doctors had to give her much needed blood she had lost from the cut. They also had to put five stitches in her head as well as six where he had cut her with a knife in the below area. I couldn't even begin to imagine what kind of pain my wife had gone through. Brittany's parents as well as my mother and stepfather were in the waiting room as well as her crew had stayed all night.

She had told them they could all go home but she knew they wouldn't. They loved Brittany almost as much as she did. Brittany's fingers started to move a little. She grabbed Brittany's hand and gave it a squeeze." I am here baby. Everyone is here." Brittany's eyes started to flicker as she started to wake up more." Britt." Santana cried. She had been praying to see those big blue eyes she loved so much since the doctor let her come in.

Opening her eyes she instantly closed them back. The light hurt her eyes. Reopening her eyes this time was easier the lights were now off." Hey love." Santana whispered giving her that smile that was just made for her and no one else. Moving a little she found she was in a hospital bed and couldn't remember getting there" How?" Santana knew exactly what Brittany wanted to know." You passed out babe scared the hell out of me for a while there. You promised me forever not half our lives Britt. "Santana lectured.

Brittany smiled a little. It was when she moved her eye brows that the pain shot through her forehead. "Ouch." Brittany cried instantly putting her hand up to her forehead to find a big bandage on her forehead." Sorry should have tried to warn you sooner. You have stitches in your head and your well where he cut you." Santana said sadly." I feel like I got ran over by a bus." Brittany said trying to change the subject. Santana lifted her head and looked at the love of her life." I am sorry Britt this happened." Brittany shook her head" Don't you dare blame yourself. I am the one that ran away from security."

Santana's eyes widened." How?" thanks to Richie she knew but she didn't want to mention that." Just figured it out you didn't rip that man's head off when I was dancing like that on him. You didn't even show any bit of jealously and since you said nothing has changed in our relationship I knew you had to have known these men." The Latina's cheeks turned bright red" Sorry. You know when you said you were going to dance with random people I got jealous and scared all at once and now I know I should have just handcuffed you to my side." Brittany could imagine Santana doing that.

"Come here." Santana quirked her eyebrow a little but did as she was told. As soon as Santana was close enough Brittany pulled her to her. Her lips meeting hers Santana let Brittany lead. Brittany deepened the kiss until she needed oxygen." I love you San and I am sorry I was so angry at you and didn't want to listen." tears started streaming down my face and I knew Santana was on the verge of losing it as well." As he was, as he started hitting me I prayed to god that he would let me live long enough to kiss you again. That is all I wanted to do." it hurt so bad Santana and I just wanted to give up but I knew I couldn't. I couldn't leave you I had promised a lifetime." Santana was crying harder as she pictured Brittany trying to fight this man wanting her and she was nowhere near her." I am so sorry Brittany." Santana cried as she took Brittany's hand in hers and started kissing it as many times as she could." Dame" Brittany said finally feeling the stitches down there." What is it?" Santana asked concerned that Brittany looked like she was in real pain now." my vagina is on fire." Brittany bluntly came out and said. Santana had to hold back a giggle because the way her wife had just said that. But having a big gash in your vagina was not funny. Brittany had lost a lot of blood." It really hurts San. I need some medication or something." Brittany begged with her eyes teary up. She didn't have to be told twice. Pushing the nurse call button not even a few seconds later a voice came through the speaker." can I help you?"

"Yes my wife is in pain. She needs something right away please." "Certainly be there in a few." "Thank you." Santana said through the speaker before turning to her wife. Brittany smiled a little at her trying not to concentrate on the pain." I think I am going to go tell the rest of the army out there they will have to see you tomorrow." Santana announced just remembering the crowd of people out in the waiting room waiting to hear something about Brittany. Brittany shook her head. This was the first time she looked like a little lost girl." Don't leave me, please." Brittany begged. Santana was scared as she nodded. Her wife had never sounded this broken or scared of anything in her life." I will just call your mom to tell them." Brittany's eyes widened." Please can you have my mom come back here? I want to see her and your mom." Santana's mother had become like a second mother to her a long time ago when Santana and her started becoming friends and it has never changed. She could tell Maria anything she could tell her own mom.

"Hey Susan could you do me a favor. Brittany is up but they are about to give her some pain medication. She wants to thank everyone for coming out and being here but they can visit tomorrow or call. She wants you and my mother to come back here though." Susan understood and promised to tell everyone her message before getting off the phone. The nurse and the doctor Santana had met earlier came in to the room. Doctor Jones wore a smile as he inspected his patient. He was glad she was up. The young woman had a few close calls earlier when they brought her in.

"Hello Brittany I am Doctor Jones." Brittany smiled at the man." So happy you are awake. I heard you are having some pain, which is normal giving the circumstances of where you were cut. We are running some tests." Brittany frowned as she grabbed out for her wife's hand. Santana rushed to her side and allowed Brittany to take her hand in hers." we got your wife's permission to test you for STD's that was a few of the test we have already done while you were asleep. As well as a pregnancy test but we will have to test you again to make sure." Brittany' heart started to race. He wasn't wearing a condom then the scene came through her mind like she was watching it on a movie screen. She tried to shake the image of him on top of her off but it wouldn't go away. Brittany started shaken violently as the scene played over and over in her head." Brittany?" Santana asked." Brittany?" this time it was Doctor Jones asking. She could hear them talking to her but she couldn't respond. She heard his words over and over telling how much she needed this as he took his pocket knife out. She thought he was going to kill her right there. Screaming as loud as she could the nurse and doctor moved to both sides of the bed now alerted what was happening." what is going on?' Santana cried not understanding.

"She is having a flashback. She is seeing what happened to her like a movie playing on a movie screen." the doctor begins to shoot medicine in her IV while the nurse soothed her. Santana immediately jumped to action this nurse didn't need to soothe her own wife. She could do that. Taken the nurses place Santana pulled Brittany to her chest as Brittany cried and trembled." Try telling her it's not real, you are here. She needs to understand that she is not going through the experience anymore, that she is safe." Santana nodded whispering exactly what the nurse had said in her wife's ear. Brittany calmed down after a couple of minutes. Santana didn't know if it was due to the medication or not." Will she be alright?" She asked scared to death of what she just witnessed.

"Yes she will be alright with the right medication and therapy. You should get some therapy as well." The doctor added causing Santana's eyes to widen. Why would she need therapy? She didn't get raped or hurt by this bastard." She is your wife and she has gone through a tremendously awful ordeal. Your feelings should be heard as well." Santana nodded understanding now she did have a lot of feelings about this situation but her first priority was to get Brittany the help she needed. As the doctor and nurse were exiting Maria and Susan appeared. Santana couldn't hold the tears in as she wrapped her arms around a sleeping blonde now." I love you Brittany." she whispered in her ear before she gave her a kiss on the forehead. Brittany was white and clammy looking thanks to her attack but she wore a peaceful look as she slept.

"Hija?" Maria rover asked still standing by the door of the hospital room." Mami" Santana cried rushing over to her mother. Maria wrapped her arms around her daughter trying to soothe her." Hija everything is going to be alright." Then Maria said a few sentences in Spanish Susan did not understand. Susan quietly looked her daughter over she first noticed the peaceful look she wore but Susan couldn't believe she felt that way at the moment with everything that had happened. Brittany was her baby. Her only child, her husband had two other daughters from a previous marriage that she claimed and loved but Brittany was her only.

Grabbing Brittany's hand she prayed to god that he would heal her and she would be once again the happy free go lucky girl she had always been her whole entire life. She hoped this did not change that. She played with Brittany's wedding rings as she talked about how everyone sent their best wishes and hoped she got out of the hospital soon so they could get together. We could have cake and watermelon." Susan laughed a little as the tears started to stream down her face. She knew those were Brittany's favorite foods. Santana came behind her mother in law placing a hand on the woman's shoulder letting her know she was there." she'll love that Susan. "Santana said having overheard the conversation."

"Thank you dear." Susan knew what Santana had done for her daughter. Susan didn't know everything of course, she had no clue her daughter in law was an assassin she had thought she was a high celebrity lawyer that made a lot of money. Maria knew exactly what her daughter did but she didn't even know the whole story." San Papi and I will go get food and stop by your house and pick up some comfortable clothes for you." Maria said looking down at her daughters outfit. Santana looked down as well and realized how much blood she really had on her she was pretty sure the corset was ruined but the pants might have a chance. But that didn't matter right now." Gracias Mami." Santana let go of Susan's shoulder to go hug her mother but she didn't even get to hug her when Brittany's body started to shake. The machine started to beep and Susan stood straight up from her seat still holding Brittany's hand. Susan looked over frightened to Santana" What is happening?" Maria was right by Susan's side now." She is having a nightmare or panic attack." Santana said remembering earlier. Pushing the nurse button" We are on our way." A nurse said in a rush tone. "Everyone out please." the same nurse from earlier came in with two other nurses and two doctors. For the first time since Brittany started shaken Santana was terrified. She had a feeling this was not like last time.

"What is happening?" Santana demanded." She is going to crash if we don't get her to calm down." the words played around in her head for a moment she didn't understand. Her wife was alright. Wasn't she? The nurse grabbed her attention again by grabbing her arm." Please if you want us to help your wife you need to leave. Go to the waiting room and the doctor will come out as soon as we get her to calm down I promise." The nurse pleaded also with her eyes. Santana didn't realize she was walking until her stepfather handed her a cup of water in the waiting room. Somehow she had made it to the waiting room she just couldn't remember how. "Gracias Papi." Gerardo nodded kissing his stepdaughter on the forehead before turning and sitting down beside his wife. Santana noticed Susan was crying in her husband's arms across the waiting room. Her mother sat beside her with her stepfather on the other side." How long has it been?" Santana finally found her words." Not long." Her mother whispered. She looked up to the ceiling." Please God please keep her safe." Santana prayed out loud.


	5. Chapter 5

Not even twenty minutes later the doctor was standing in the waiting room walking over to her. She instantly grabbed her mother's hand and squeezed. Her mother squeezed her hand back." Brittany?" He gave her a smile" Will be ok. We didn't have to use the crash cart at all. She was just having a violent nightmare. We changed her medication to a higher dose. She is amazingly up and asking for you." Santana thanked the doctor before taken off down the hall. She didn't stop until she reached her wife's room. She didn't care if people stared at her she wanted to see those blue eyes she lived for.

"San" Brittany exclaimed. Santana wrapped her arms around her wife's neck crying into her shoulder. Brittany held her wife rubbing her back now. It was Brittany's turn to calm her wife." I was so scared Britt. They made me leave you. I can't take the thought of losing you; you can never do that again. Promise me now? You said forever." She started to ramble on crying again." Shhh! Baby I am here. I am sorry I scared you. Trust me I am in this forever with you. I am sorry. San lay with me please I need you beside me." Santana didn't have to be told twice as careful as she could she cuddled up next to her wife." I love you Brittany." Brittany smiled kissing Santana's hair." I love you too S."

Santana hadn't realized she had fallen asleep until she turned around and woke up to a slight scream from her wife. She shot up from the bed a little too fast. A little dizzy she took a moment until everything in the room stopped spinning then she looked across the room to where her wife was standing. She had never seen this nurse before. She was young maybe a few years younger than Brittany and herself. She was cute. She was tiny compared to her wife but her wife was also tall. "Come on Brittany you can do it." Brittany lifted her right leg and went to take a step in front of her but thinking of the pain really scared her." Look at me Brittany you can do it." The blonde haired nurse encouraged. Brittany gave her a half smile nodding but Santana could tell Brittany was nervous. She was biting on her bottom lip. Then she noticed something that was concerning to her. There was blood dripping down Brittany's leg. She didn't want to freak Brittany out or anything but she did think Brittany needed to be in bed resting not walking around the room at the moment." Brittany?" Brittany looked over at her wife." Good morning San." Brittany said trying not to sound too much in pain though her vagina felt like it was literally getting torn off her body. Suddenly she heard a rip then a wave of pain went through her body until it hit her mouth. Screaming Santana was off the bed and across the room as fast as she could" OH MY GOD!" Brittany yelled over and over.

The nurse started to help Brittany walk back to her bed. Just realizing how much blood was on the floor." I have to take a look at your stitches Brittany." The nurse explained. Santana shot her a dirty look taken her wife's hand from the nurse Brittany clung to her until Santana help her sit down on the hospital bed before walking back to the nurse to give her another piece of her mind." You shouldn't have had her up and walking that long. Now she is hurt." Santana didn't care for this nurse anymore no matter how cute she was. No one hurt her wife and didn't see the wrath of Santana Lopez. The nurse shot her a look back" I was doing what was best for Brittany. She has to exercise if she wants to get out of here." Brittany didn't want to open her eyes she didn't care that her wife and the nurse were exchanging words her whole vagina burned and she just wanted to keep her legs shut as they were until the pain left. Suddenly she felt a hand on her thigh. It was too small to be Santana's hand. "Brittany I need to see, you need to spread your legs apart." Santana made her way around the annoying nurse and up by Brittany's head." Baby, open your eyes." Brittany shook her head." Please look at me." she knew Brittany couldn't resist looking at her even when she was frightened. Brittany opened her right then her left." Good baby, now you need to spread your legs." Brittany shook her head." Please she needs to make sure you're not losing too much blood." Santana didn't know if that were true or not she just went with it. Seeing as the nurse didn't say anything she knew Brittany wouldn't want to faint again and scare her. She opened her trembling legs a little wider and the pain was instantly shooting everywhere again." Ouch, it hurts too much San." Brittany cried." Santana grabbed Brittany's face in between both her hands "just focus on me as you spread your legs. Just focus I am here and I am not going to let her hurt you. You have to open your legs so she can get a good look at your stitches." Brittany focused on that. Sneaking a peak at the nurse who was in full agreement with her wife she begins to slowly open them once again." Ok good Britt." Santana shot the nurse another glare calling her wife the nickname only she called her wife." San, it hurts." Brittany cried out grabbing her wife's hand." Can you please hurry up?" Santana asked irritated. "Yeah you ripped a couple stitches. I will go get Doctor Jones and he'll sew you right up." the nurse left the two women in the room to go find the doctor then ask for another patient.

Santana kissed Brittany's head and hand numerous of times." I am sorry babe this ever happen to you." Brittany would have said something, anything back but she couldn't at the moment. She couldn't breathe all she could think about was the pain." San I love you. "Brittany forced herself to say. The doctor didn't take long at all." Santana there are some people in the waiting room asking for you." The doctor announced. Santana was irritated didn't the doctor see she was busy comforting her wife but then again maybe a breather would help her." San go see who's out there. I'll be alright." She looked directly in blue eyes trying to find some sign of hesitation but she just found fear and she was not leaving her wife like this." I'll go after we get Britt taken care of. I also want to talk to you about your nurse." Doctor Jones knew he was in for it after that." Let me take care of your wife before we go on about Lindsay." Santana took note of that nurse's name as she held onto her wife's hand.


	6. Chapter 6

After about forty minutes of convincing Brittany she could spread her legs and held her hand through the doctor stitching her up and repairing the ones she had pulled and a short talk about 'Lindsay' Santana was ready for some fresh air. A nurse that was not Lindsey had come in with some pain medication that knocked Brittany out shortly after.

"Santana oh my god you are alive?" Sam joked. He stood with his arms wide opened. She allowed him to wrap his arms tightly around her. She needed a hug and Sam gave the best hugs behind Brittany's of course." How is our sleeping beauty?" Sam asked after giving her head a kiss "Asleep now. She gave one hell of a fight the whole time the doctor tried to stitch her up again. Stupid nurse I blame her. Had Brittany this morning walking around the hospital room encouraging her to move in ways she wasn't in any way ready for. I gave Doctor Jones my opinion on that nurse." Sam laughed a little out loud." She's still alive for you to complain about?" Santana did have to admit she hasn't gotten any sleep here in the hospital her brain wasn't working properly." I am like the walking dead right now man. I need sleep but there is no way I can leave her." Sam nodded "Yes you can girl, you got about a hundred people that would be willing to stay with Brittany for a night so you can actually take a shower and sleep in your own bed. Here I'll call up Quinn or that one girl Brittany's best friend just give me her number. I am taken you to dinner then you are going home to sleep." She had to admit that did sound perfect about now. Her wife would be alright a night with either Quinn or someone of course other than freaking Kitty.

"Call Quinn and tell her I will give her anything if she comes up for the night and stay with Britt." Sam mentally gave himself a high five for suggesting this." Hey Q, it's Sam. Here with Santana and she needs a night to go home and just get some sleep. She needs you to stay with Brittany tonight though." Santana half listened as she looked over to the other people in the waiting room realizing for the first time Mike, Finn and puck with their girls stood there waiting to say hello." Hey guys." She waved. They waved back and all chat about work, Brittany and what they were up to this weekend. Puck pulled her to the side when everyone was done with their conversation.

"Girl you know I love your wife dearly but your gang needs you. They been taken orders but you can see they're not motivated and you know what happens when a team's not in the right mind set they make mistakes. People get hurt." Puck explained hoping not to see the wrath of his life nemesis/ friend. She nodded knowing he was telling the truth she couldn't argue." I know I am coming back probably after I see what they are going to do for Brittany tomorrow. I am going to get some sleep and then ask my mother and Susan to come stay with Brittany while I am gone to work. I know Puck my boys need me but my wife comes first." Sam's idea was exactly what she needed. She had gone and said good bye to Brittany who agreed she needed to go home shower and get some real sleep.

It was hard to say goodbye even though she knew she would see her tomorrow sometime. She cried on the way out to the parking lot but Melinda, Sam's wife held her helping her calm down. Dinner was nice with the gang. Everyone had showed up with their families of course causing chaos but she wouldn't have it any other way. They were a family, a big family. She did notice the big difference. With Brittany and Quinn not at the table the dinner was a lot quieter than usual. She would give anything for her wife to be here next to her holding her thigh under the table or playing footsie with her like she usually did to distract her during these family dinners. After dinner Sam dropped her home and she took a nice long hot shower that just felt amazing. The hospital shower was never quite hot enough for her. It helped her aching muscles and smelling her shampoo was just heaven at the moment. She picked up Brittany's shampoo and gave it a quick whiff. It comforts her knowing she still had Brittany here with her even though they both were sleeping in different places. Their bed was a mixture of the both of them and as she laid her head down on Brittany's pillow she felt like Brittany was right there with her. It didn't take long for sleep to overtake her body.


	7. Chapter 7

"I can't walk. Please don't make me." Brittany begged the nurse that had come in yesterday and made her walk and rip her stitches." Come on Brittany we have orders to make you exercise your legs. Not straining that area this time so I will have to hold your hips but you need to get up." Quinn set in the chair watching the two battle it out. Brittany was assertive when she needed to be and that had a lot to do with being married to Santana she was a hundred percent sure of that." Lady look Brittany here is tired. Let her rest she tried standing up about four times now and it isn't working for her. Let her rest. Her body isn't ready." Lindsay trying to be as polite as she could to the woman she never seen in her life before but was important somehow to her patient" Let me please do my job."

Quinn rolled her eyes." It's her body I think she knows better than your tiny ass what is going on in there." Brittany shot the nurse an apologetic look before turning to Quinn." Could you text San and see how she is?" Brittany asked not wanting the two to get into a fight. Quinn would so kick this nurse's butt and that would not be a good thing." I will try one more time, okay?" Lindsay smiled as she nodded. Brittany stood and found this time to be easier to do so than the rest of the other times. Lindsay placed her hands on Brittany's hips and Brittany instantly tensed up." Don't tense just relax." Lindsay scowled. How the hell was she supposed to relax? She had another woman's hands on her hips and yes they were hands of a nurse but she couldn't relax with anyone other than Santana. Quinn was biting her lower lip hard and I knew she was imagining Santana tearing this woman up in front of her. I didn't realize she was taken a recording until I heard the beeper and I knew she was forwarding that video too. Drama I swear I rolled my eyes as Lindsay helped me sit down on the bed." Good, how do you feel?" Taken a noticing that I wasn't in any pain I was surprised.

"I don't feel any pain. "I exclaimed. Lindsay smiled at the sound of that." Good we will work on some more later. Doctor Jones will be happy to hear this." yes I thought as I sat back I wanted out of here as soon as possible" Lindsay could you help me take a shower?" Quinn's mouth dropped hearing those words." Did San text you back?" I asked pointing over to my nosy friend who nodded." She is still in bed." Quinn answered." Ok let her sleep go down and buy yourself some breakfast please get me a blue berry bagel. I am going to take a shower I feel like filth." "Um Brittany do you want to just wait until S gets here I mean she can help you or I would be willing too." I couldn't believe Quinn was questioning my decision. "I can take my own shower I just need help stepping in and out." I explained irritated. By the tone of my voice she didn't push any further she just left. I didn't care if she texted my wife or called her but I hoped she would let her sleep. San needed to take care of herself I had other people I could rely on though I loved for my wife to be the one to do everything like she had been doing. I realized how selfish I was being yesterday when she came to say she was going to go home. She looked just as terrible as me. "So do you need help with anything else?" Lindsay asked letting me grab onto her arm as she slowly lifted me from the bed." could you look at my back and tell me if the bruising is going down?" Lindsay agreed. After I showered and wrapped the towel around me I leaned against the sink while Lindsay examined my back." They look better Brittany. Wow there is so many of them though. Sorry you had to go through this whole ordeal. "Lindsay said genuinely feeling bad that this beautiful woman was treated so badly." Thanks and it's not your fault. Something that happens I guess."

Lindsay frowned" It should never happen." Brittany knew the girl didn't know what her wife did for a living no one knew but the gang and Santana's family and their close friends. Kitty only knew because I had a big mouth back in college that time Santana left. Kitty was scared back then of Santana and still is secretly but she loved to drive her crazy as often as she could." You ready to go back to bed?" Lindsay asked as the hospital room door opened up. Lindsay rolled her eyes making sure Brittany didn't see her as she heard the loud mouth Aka Santana Lopez." Brittany, baby you alright?" Santana asked coming through the bathroom door. The first thing she noticed was Lindsay's hand on Brittany's shoulder. Brittany's towel only covered the lower half of her. She was not liking this scenery in front of her one bit." what are you doing in here?" Santana demanded. Brittany raised the towel to cover her breast again." Lindsay was helping me with something." Santana's eyebrow rise" Why didn't you wait baby I could have helped you?" Brittany shrugged "I wanted you to sleep as long as you could. Which I know Quinn sent you that video and you probably woke straight up to run up here." Santana couldn't deny that. As soon as she saw Lindsay's hands on her wife's hips she was up and racing to get ready." I am more than capable of taken a shower on my own babe. She just helped me get in and get out and sat in the room until I called her. The only thing she seen she has. She just examined my back because I asked her too." I couldn't breathe and it was like an elephant was sitting on my chest now as I made it to the bed. Thinking it would help I laid back I didn't care I wasn't dressed. Santana turned to Lindsay.

"Could you give us a moment so I can help her dress?" Lindsay got the message loud and clear but before she could leave something caught her attention." Are you alright Brittany?" she asked seeing how pale Brittany's face had gotten. "I can't breathe." I said starting to hyperventilate." Try to relax Brittany." Lindsay instructed. Santana didn't know what to do so she grabbed a hold of Brittany's hand and started trying to sooth her wife like the other nurse had taught her." Brittany, baby its ok. It will pass." Brittany's head snapped in my direction. I could see her struggling and it killed me more than anything to see her like this. I didn't care that she was exposed at the moment. Doctor Jones and another nurse came rushing in" Brittany hey what's going on?" Doctor Jones asked trying to get her attention. He was successful as Brittany turned to face him. She looked like a scared two year old." I can't breathe." she whispered trying to answer him." I see, your heart rate is also racing Hun. We need you to lay back and relax." Brittany nodded and tried to lay back.

"Oh my god, look at that hot woman and she is naked!" a twelve year old boy said stopping to glance on at Brittany who didn't realize she was exposed to now." Shut up and go." The boy's older sister said hitting the boy in the back of the head with the back of her hand. Santana instantly took action and covered her wife up." Sorry babe." She whispered not covering her blonde sooner. Brittany was starting to come down from her attack.

"You did an amazing job Brittany you calmed yourself down without the help of medication." Doctor Jones congratulated. Brittany felt drained and just wanted her wife to hold her. She literally felt like she was dying she didn't understand why everyone was smiling. Yes it was over for them but would it really ever be over for her again? At that thought tears started to cloud her vision. Santana thanked the doctor and nurses, included Lindsay before they turned and left her to take care of her wife." Oh baby." Santana sighed as she slid beside Brittany on her bed and wrapped her arms around her wife." I am so proud of you." Brittany just hugged back tighter." I want these things to be gone forever." Brittany confessed into her wife's chest. The Latina nodded." I do too and they will be as soon as we get you into therapy. The doctor said you could probably go home in two days." Brittany's eyes widened at the sound of that. She wanted to get out of here as soon as possible." I can't wait." Santana giggled a little." That's my girl."


	8. Chapter 8

Two days later

"Brittany, are you listening to me?" Doctor Jones asked knowing Brittany was day dreaming while he was trying to talk to her." Sorry yes I don't have anything and I ant pregnant." Brittany was so grateful for that news." Good you got that part, now you are still going to be sore for a couple of more weeks down there in that area but it looks really good and healing right on track. So just take care of yourself beautiful." Doctor Jones had never called her anything other than Brittany and being called beautiful made her blush. "I will, thank you for everything you have done for me doctor." He gave her one more smile before he left.

The nurse had already come and took her IV out and gave her, her last dose of medication in the hospital. San had gone back to work that night after she made sure Quinn was able to stay again. She had gone to work early this morning but had told her to call her when she got discharged. Brittany frowned finding Santana's phone turned off. "Well this sucks." She thought out loud not remembering her other phone number. Shrugging her shoulders she dialed someone else she hoped would be home." Hey Kitty could you do me a favor. San is MIA at the moment could you come and pick me up from the hospital?" Kitty agreed saying she was actually in the neighborhood picking her young brother Frankie and his friend up.

"Come on Frankie and Max get your asses up here." Kitty yelled not looking back at her brother and his friend struggling to carry my bags. I felt bad for them for a second then remembered the hell Frankie and his friend Rio gave us when they hid our keys last time I was over about two months ago. That night was hell and we were very late getting to San's birthday dinner and I received the silent treatment almost all night until Santana listened to kitty about her brother and demon friend. With that memory in my mind all guilt was washed away. When we were all in Kitty's little Saturn I buckled up starting to feel somewhat in pain." Do you need me to take you to get your prescriptions?" Kitty asked but before I could answer she nodded" nah, I am doing it anyway. First we will drop them off than stop and get food while we are waiting. You have to be starving girl hospital food sucks." I just nodded knowing not to say a word because Kitty already made up her mind and plan. Trying to call my wife again I got the same message. This was frustrating and annoying at the same time. Santana never had her phone off.

"Haven't got a hold of Scary S yet?" Kitty asked concerned as she patted my thigh. I nodded." Try Sam he always has his phone." I should really kick myself I thought while I found his number in my phone and quickly texted him to tell Santana that I was out with Kitty." I can't believe I didn't think to call him." I thought out loud. Kitty just gave me a small grin then looked back to the road. Not even a minute later my phone started to buzz. Sam was calling." Hello." I answered. The voice that came through was defiantly not his." Are you alright B?" Santana asked out of breath. I explained that I couldn't get a hold of her so I called Kitty." Although I couldn't see her I knew she was rolling her eyes." where are you I'll come and pick you up?" shaken my head though I knew she couldn't see me." No that is fine I am going to get food with them and pick up my medicine. I'll see you at home later baby. "Santana breathed heavily in the phone listening." What did the doctor say babe?" I smiled a little hearing his voice in my head." I am healthy baby. He didn't give me anything and I am not Prego." Santana laughed a little relieved. We had talked a little about what we would do if I was pregnant or had an STD but nothing really deep. Now we didn't have to think about either." I knew it babe." she said in a loving tone. Suddenly a scream came through the other line. It wasn't someone in pain either it sounded like a pleasure scream which made me confused." what are you doing San?" I was starting to get anxious thinking about how out of breath Santana was and now the scream. There was a pause before Santana answered." Sorry babe we snuck into Artie's house to get Finn's crap and well we walked on him and his wife in a very private moment. Artie is currently going off on Finn. Sam, I and Quinn are running back to the car now."

I shook my head at even thinking that." I am sorry." "Why are you apologizing?" Santana asked confused. " I kind of thought you were doing something I know you would never do but I haven't been the best wife lately." before I could go on I was interrupted." Calm down Britt Britt. You know I would never do that to you I love you more than life. Plus trust me no woman is worth our relationship ever baby." I smiled hearing her say that. I hadn't been able to even think about making love lately. The very thought made my heart beat race and I started seeing little bits of things that Richie did to me up on the roof that night. I also smiled because I could see Quinn glaring at Santana's back in my mind and Sam laughing because everyone knew Quinn had a crush on Santana and I. she would never act on it and rarely admitted it if someone caught her checking one of us out but I caught her all the time and thought it was cute. She was mainly into men though.

"I love you San." Getting off the phone we took annoying and annoyer to lunch. I had thought Frankie was bad I had never been with his friend max before and that sixteen year old boy was just plain bad." I can't believe you two." Lindsay scowled as we pulled up in my driveway. Santana's car was not here but mine was and I had surely missed it." I'll go unlock the door." I announced climbing out of the car. Frankie nodded then started yelling at her brother again. I hadn't noticed someone had gotten out of the car yet until I felt a hand on my lower back. That was defiantly not my wife's hand. Looking down and beside me I saw it was Max." Get your hand off me now." I demanded in a harsh tone." Come on beautiful you know you want me to help you." Don't worry we don't have to tell you husband or anyone else." He whispered as I tensed up remembering Richie's words in my head. I started feeling dizzy and I knew I was a verge of breaking down but then I heard a car pull up I just had to hold on a little bit longer." Trust me I can take care of you way better than that husband of yours. He isn't even here I would never let you be alone."

"Umm her wife knows exactly how to take care of her. Get your filthy hands off of my wife right now before I end you." Santana Lopez yelled behind him. The teenager without hesitation removed his hand and placed it to his side not looking back.": Baby you alright?" Santana asked I couldn't move I kept hearing his voice but I knew My wife was there I knew I wanted her to wrap me in her arms so I threw myself at her with tears in my eyes." Oh baby." Santana cooed. She could end this kid with one bullet to the head or slit to the throat. She thought but had to shake it out of her head this was a teenage boy that just thought he had some game with her wife. Shooting him a glare she took Brittany's key from her shaken hand and unlocked the door. Opening the door wide she escorted Brittany in. Max followed with Sam following him. For the first time Santana realized the boy she had never seen in her life was sitting across from her. He had just been there when she got here but worrying about Brittany she didn't think twice about it." Who are you?" Santana demanded." I'm I'm Max. I am Frankie's friend." of course Frankie would be friends with some kid like this." Won't you go see what is taken Kitty and Frankie so long?" Sam suggested wanting to get this kid away from His boss as soon as possible. He knew the Latina's wrath never spared anyone not even teenagers." I will go do that." Max walked quickly out of the door." Brittany, baby you ok?" Santana asked noticing Brittany was still shaken and her color was still off. Brittany nodded." I just need my medication. I am starting to hurt worse Babe." Santana looked around noticing Brittany only had her purse but nothing else." Where is your pills baby?" Brittany realized she had left them in the front seat" In Kitty's car." Santana was about to get up to go get them but Sam stopped her." I'll go." He said before getting up from the couch and walking out the door. When he came back Kitty carrying a bag and the two boys who also had bags came walking back with him. "Just set them down by the stairs I'll get them." Santana explained. All three dropped the bags and came over to take a seat on the couch. Brittany didn't care about the conversation that was taken place around her she just loved being in her wife's arms.

Forty five minutes later  
" Call me anytime you need me babe." Kitty said leaning over giving Brittany a kiss on the forehead. Santana sent her a glare she hated when Kitty called Brittany Babe. Brittany was her wife not hers. Brittany squeezed her waist. "Thank you Kitty for picking Brittany up and taken her where she had to go." Kitty smiled and nodded. The boys followed after the short blonde as they headed for the door." I better go too my dears. Brittany so happy you are home and Santana I will see you tomorrow." Sam gave Brittany a kiss on the cheek and squeezed Santana's shoulder before taken off in the front door's direction." Welcome home B." Santana smiled giving her wife a kiss on the lips.


	9. Chapter 9

A month later

"I am going to be so late." Santana complained as she sat in the passenger's side seat of Quinn's car. They had just done a 'single' job. Which meant only two or three people went to take a target out instead of the whole team. This man was easy and by his record they both had scammed through earlier made them glad they could rid the world of his evil presence. She was supposed to meet Brittany at their new therapist office at one it was now ten minutes till." I am going as fast as I can." Quinn shot back. Brittany was defiantly going to kill her. This was Santana's second time going to this woman. Brittany had been about six times and Brittany really thought talking to this woman was helping her. Brittany still had nightmares and panic attacks but they weren't as severe and easier for Brittany to get calmed down again without that much help. Santana wasn't as scared leaving Brittany alone for a little while. Family still was rotating to stay with Brittany because she didn't want to be alone on bad days. She had noticed she was clingier now but other than that Brittany had begun to smile a little again which everyone needed to see especially herself who had missed her wife's smile.

Brittany had gone down on her a couple of times now and they have had heavy make out sessions but Brittany would not let her touch her. It was irritating but Santana knew this was going to take time and patience. Her wife was raped and she needed to support her wife as she became comfortable with her making love to her again. She had spoken her concerned to the therapist last time and the therapist understood perfectly what she was talking about. Brittany didn't like to be naked anymore with Santana which made her sad because they use to go all day in nothing roaming around the house. Taken a shower with Brittany was an awkward experience now because Brittany didn't want her to look at her. Santana cried when she was alone at how much of a stranger she felt like to Brittany. They never hid from each other in the past and now Brittany was always hiding. She hoped this therapy helped and helped her fast to become comfortable with her again.

"We are here." Quinn announced making me shake all the thoughts out of my head my wife was upstairs in an office waiting on me." Thanks Q I'll talk to you afterwards." Quinn smiled then gave her a little wave as Santana made her way out of the car and running towards the building. When she arrived in the office waiting room Brittany was the only one sitting reading a magazine. Brittany looked up and smiled seeing her wife." She is talking to someone and will be out in a few." Brittany announced before she could ask. Santana gave her wife a quick peck on the lips then took her hand in hers as she sat down. "You look beautiful." I said noticing the blue top that I use to love seeing Brittany wear back in college. It showed her cleavage nicely. She also had a pair of blue leggings that showed her nice butt off. But she had her blue pea coat right beside her. That was her thing now she would wear a nice outfit but a big coat over it or she wore baggy clothes like she was hiding her body from the world which made me frown." thank you baby love that outfit you have on can see your nice hips perfectly." Brittany exclaimed squeezing my hand. I blush a little as she licked her lips. I winked before someone interrupted us. It was Missy Gaston. She was a short petite long browned haired woman in her early thirties. She was a very nice and dedicated to her profession that made Santana admire her more. "Brittany and Santana How are you ladies doing?" Missy asked stretching her hand out to Brittany who gladly accepted it." I am good." I answered taken her hand in mine and shaken it a little before grabbing Brittany's.

Brittany smiled but didn't answer but Missy never pushed it any further." ok we are going to have to meet in another room today. They decided to finally pull up that old carpet in my office and replace it perfect timing? Yeah I know it sucks but I would rather them fix it now then wait another three months." Missy rambled on as we walked through the hallway of the back office. As we passed people Brittany scooted closer to me. I noticed she would tense up if men would pass her." You're ok babe." Santana whispered to her wife.

"Finally we are here." Missy exclaimed allowing us to pass her before she shut the door. " Ok ladies we left off with Santana confessing some feelings last week do you want to continue Santana or do you want us to start with Brittany and return to you?" She really didn't care which way but she needed to ask Brittany some things." I will continue." Santana announced shooting Brittany a small reassuring smile." Ok you said last time in here before it was quitting time that intimacy was a big issue at the moment." Santana cringed at the thought of that. Their sex life had never been an 'issue.' they were like rabbits most the time and if it were possible to get each other pregnant they would have had more than a hundred children by now.

"I was just explaining I don't know what to do about the fact Brittany doesn't want me to touch her or for that see her naked. We have always been so open with each other and I understand she has been through this tremendous ordeal and I wish to god she never had to go through this but I don't want us to grow apart. Before that night Brittany and I had been fighting or arguing because I missed our anniversary because I was out of town for business. When she started speaking to me that day this all occurred she said she felt like we were growing apart." Santana was close to tears now." I am sorry San." Brittany apologized just feeling she should." No you don't have anything to be sorry about. It's me Brittany if I would have gotten there just sooner instead of freaking out he wouldn't have had a chance. I wish it would have been me and not you." Santana looked down to the floor finding her black heels very interesting at the moment. Brittany's eyes widened.

"Never Santana I would never want to see you go through this or have to go through these feelings and fear. I would never wish that. Santana we are not growing apart. Yes this terrible thing happened but that is why we are both here so we can get passed this. That is what I want I want to be able to have you touch me and I not flinch or have a stupid flash back. I want to be able to make love to you all day and night like we use to and we will. I just need time baby." Brittany explained." Look at me Santana." Brittany demanded. I tried to keep looking down as I cried but I couldn't I knew I had to look at her. I looked directly into those blue eyes I loved so much." I love you so much and I wish I could be normal again for you now." Santana shook her head" Brittany I just want you to be happy again and not have any more nightmares or flashbacks of that bastard." Missy nodded" We can help with that Brittany how is the medication working?" Brittany didn't like taken medicine but she had to admit they helped with the panic attacks and made her moods stable. "Good they are helping I believe." Both her wife and Missy smiled at that." Well Santana, Brittany and I have been discussing why she is having problems with being intimate with you." Santana looked over lovingly at her wife hoping she would feel comfortable with talking about it since Santana would really love to know what is going on in her blonde's head." Brittany it's your turn to talk." Brittany took a deep breath before she made eye contact with her wife again.

"San what we have what we had was just between you and I. we started dating so young I never wanted anybody else. You know every flaw every scar. You know me inside out and I know I do on you when he raped me." Brittany had turned to look away the words made this so real for her. She wanted to go to her safe place in her head before this time when everything was rainbows and unicorns." Look at me Britt this is me." Santana pleaded. Brittany turned and looked at those chocolate eyes she loved so much." I don't want you to hate me San." Brittany cried harder still looking in her wife's eyes.

"Baby, why would I hate you?" Santana took both of Brittany's hands in hers." He damaged me Santana. He took something that was just yours and mine and he ripped it away. He was inside me Santana how could you ever want to make love to me again? He went inside me." Brittany covered her mouth like she had said the dirtiest word in the world. Santana shook her head" I love you Brittany. I would never hate you and I want you so bad still baby. Believe me when I say what he did that was because he was sick and twisted. We should have taken him out last time we had a chance. I wished so much that we would have. And I hate him I hate that he has made you feel this way. You're not damaged baby. You are the perfect woman I fall in love with the moment I saw you when we were kids. That will never change. You don't have any diseases baby so it doesn't bother me at all. Even if you did that would never take away my attraction I have for you." Brittany listened trying to process everything her wife was saying in." I just want to be normal again. I want to be able to be naked with you and have you kiss me like you use too without seeing his face or hearing his voice." Santana looked over at Missy she really had no clue how to help her wife in that area." "Brittany now tell your wife what you told me yesterday." Brittany squeezed Santana's hand tighter grabbing her wife's attention again.

"I am willing to try San. I can't promise you it's going to be exciting or if we will be able to finish the first time but I am willing to try for you." Santana closed her eyes then reopened her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming. This woman was amazing after everything she had been through she was still worrying about her." I want it to be what you want Britt." The Latina whispered. Brittany nodded "I do want this baby." Santana couldn't contain the smile that was now plastered on her face at the moment her heart was melting." I love you San and anything I can do to get better and make our lives better than before this happen I will try." Santana nodded." I too baby." Santana knew she was not going to ruin her chance this time. The therapy session went better than any of them had anticipated it would.

Afterwards Santana drove them to Maxine's café. Maxine the owner had watched the two girls grow into beautiful women." Brittany, Santana!" Maxine greeted rushing from behind the counter to give each of them a hug." I prayed for you a speedy recovery dear." she whispered in Brittany's ear." Thank you Maxine." Brittany smiled in the older woman's shoulder. Santana was next she wrapped her arms around the older woman's waist as Maxine gave her a big hug." Ladies sit and eat. Of course lets order you some food first then sit and we can catch up." Maxine was very excited about this visit. Santana didn't know if Brittany was feeling company but if she didn't she had never said anything so Santana nodded. After they had order their usual foods Maxine gave them a moment to eat before pulling up an extra chair to their table and sitting down with coffee in hand." So what are your plans for the rest of the day?" Maxine asked as she got settled in her seat. Santana shrugged" That is certainly up to this one." she pointed over to her wife who smiled widely.

"I think I want to see the sun set at the beach." Santana bit her lip listening to her wife's plans." I think that absolutely sounds amazing." Maxine commented. "I do too." Santana added making sure Brittany knew she was all in. Brittany was relieved her wife thought her plan sounded nice. And that is just what they did after dinner they went straight to the nearest beach which was almost two hours away. "I love you so much." Brittany whispered while they walked on the abandoned beach hand in hand." I love you too Britt." Santana said giving her wife a kiss on the cheek before paying attention to the sky. It was almost sun set. Brittany made her stop at the house to grab a few things they would need for tonight. "How are you feeling babe?" Brittany shrugged and thought before she answered." Amazing at the moment I am with the most beautiful woman in the world at a nice beach waiting for a sun set I know will be amazing as well." Santana liked that answer." I agree with everything but I have to say I have the most beautiful woman in the world in front of me at the moment and the best part is she is all mine, I don't have to share her with anyone, never." Santana leaned over and gave Brittany a kiss on the lips. Before she could pull away Brittany added tongue.


	10. Chapter 10

The kiss got deeper as both fought over dominance. Santana allowed Brittany to win in the end. She knew she had to let Brittany set the pace. This was something she had to do to get comfortable again and Santana was all in." You're so beautiful Brittany." Santana whispered in Brittany's lips. Brittany smiled as she kissed her wife harder. Brittany could feel her heart start to race but she was in control. This wasn't a stranger this was her wife. "San please don't let me go." Brittany whispered. "I will never let you go." Santana whispered back. With that Brittany led her wife into the cars back seat. They have had sex in a back seat plenty of times in the past but this was different. Santana was on the bottom and Brittany was in control. Brittany didn't spare any time taken Santana's clothes off of her.

Brittany hesitated a little bit than she was able to control the feelings by paying attention to her arousal feelings she had that were stronger than fear at the moment with that fresh in thought Brittany made a path of kisses down her wife's body. She kissed back up before taken a nipple in between her teeth. Santana moaned throwing her head back as her wife started to knead the other breast at the same time. I loved Santana's breast they were defiantly one of my favorite body parts on a person Boobs and hips. Santana was a butt girl she got horny when she just looked at her wife's ass. She also loved boobs but they weren't as important to her as they were to Brittany. It didn't take long for Santana to come and as she was coming she was sure to say Brittany's name over and over as many times as she could.

"I love you." Santana said coming down from her high. Pulling Brittany up to her she started to kiss Brittany as they turned over." Look at me baby." Santana whispered seeing Britt start to tense up. Brittany nodded looking down at Santana who was starting to place sloppy kisses all over her body." I love you Britt I will not hurt you." Santana added she needed Brittany to believe her." I am so afraid it's going to hurt San." Brittany confessed. Santana was so happy that Britt was opening up about her feelings again." I will go slowly. We will go slowly and whenever you feel this is too much you tell me and we can just cuddle." Brittany thanked god Santana had given her that option she didn't want to disappoint her wife. Taken Brittany's hand in hers she made her way down Brittany's body until she was between the blonde's legs looking down at her sex." Remember Brittany you give me the word and I'll stop baby." Brittany smiled before watching Santana move closer and closer to her sex." I love you Brittany. "Santana said placing kisses around her inner thigh." I love you too."

Santana did not untwine their hands the whole time as she reconciled with her wife. Brittany started to be panicky at first but as soon as Santana helped her through that first milestone Brittany seemed to calm down really fast. Santana whispered everything that came to her mind to Brittany. "This is me, sweetheart I love your body." Those little words are what seemed to allow Brittany to continue. Brittany came and when she did her whole body shook violently. Santana held her as she kept her hand that was still in her wife as still as she could until Brittany stopped trembling and her high was done.

"I love you." Santana whispered climbing up next to her wife placing a kiss on her cheek. Brittany turned over and buried her head in her hands not wanting Santana to see the tears in her eyes. This moment was perfect and didn't need ruined by her. Santana knew Brittany was crying but this time she didn't push her wife into talking to her she knew this was awfully hard for her and she was so proud of her wife for facing her fears and let her in, in the process. Kissing Brittany's bare shoulder she wrapped her arms around Brittany just holding her.


	11. Chapter 12

A month later

"Do you really have to go to work now?" Brittany frowned as she scooted closer to her wife on the couch." Yes I do I told you babe I will be there for the doctor's appointment at three." Brittany smiled remembering that today they got to confirm the positive at home test. Santana had her doubts since they just only shot the sperm up once and after hearing stories of people trying for weeks, months even years for them to get pregnant while sitting during the orientation with Brittany, Santana felt very overwhelmed. How is it she kills people daily and the thought of having a little person grow in her wife's stomach scares her to death? Brittany just had a feeling she was, she didn't need a doctor to confirm that she was. She just knew but she would hold her excitement in until the doctor told her she was correct so Santana and she could be excited together. Santana had asked Brittany to not tell her parents yet until they got the test from the doctor which she understood and agreed to. After the zoo they had come home to a quiet dark house. Brittany had been in thinking mode all evening by dinner Santana had to call her out asking her what was going on? That led to Brittany telling Santana she wanted a child. Santana was confused at first and defiantly thought it was too early to be thinking of being parents. Brittany was still in therapy and this traumatic experience just happened. But Brittany broke down and explained why she thought this was the perfect time. Santana was bought by the end of the conversation and told Brittany she was excited to be starting this new chapter with her.

Brittany talked to some doctors she knew the very next day and they all had good things to say for the sperm bank across the street. Brittany talked to Santana and that's when they went and purchased their first thermostat of sperm after deciding what traits they wanted for baby Lopez. Brittany of course picked the closet thing she could get to her wife and Santana was very touched with that. Santana wouldn't care if they had all bouncy little blonde haired, blue eyed children because she would love them all because they came out of the woman that held her heart.

"I love you baby have a good morning with your overgrown horse." Santana teased. About two weeks ago they had gone horse shopping and Brittany found a beautiful black horse she fall in love with the only problem was the horse was overweight so the owner wasn't going to sell it. Brittany instantly became attached to this animal and started to whine. Santana eventually persuade the owner to give in after she told him she would pay twice of any other horse they had. She even made a weight joke but the owner didn't get the joke, but he explained how he really could use the money so he agreed to sell the horse to the women. Brittany was all smiles as Puck and Sam tried to get this horse in their small trailer. They had to buy a bigger trailer to get the horse home comfortably. Puck cried for the first time in a long time that day. Santana laughed her ass off as she watched Sam and Puck struggle to push this horse off out of the trailer. It took them a hour to get that animal out of the trailer and into the horse barn they had built the following week to house their horse.

"What's wrong Puckerman?" Santana asked seeing his eyes red." The horse monster kicked me." Santana was in absolute tears laughing so hard as she looked down at his new tight blue jeans that where indeed ruined now. "Shut up evil monster did this crime." the Latina shook her head watching Brittany and Sam inspect the dirt on Pucks pants. Brittany saw a tare but didn't dare say a word as she backed away so she could go visit with her new friend. Sometimes Santana couldn't believe the man in front of her was straight, he was so feminine he had to be gay but then again that was stereotyping something she didn't like to do but she did have to admit she judged people so many times if being totally honest.

Brittany skipped to get to the barn outback. As soon as Santana had left she went right in the kitchen to cut some fresh vegetables up for her horse. She still couldn't believe she had a horse and soon she'll have a baby as well. Santana was amazing with making each and every dream she had come true. Pouring the bucket of vegetables in the horses stall she watched as Emmy started to chow down. Emmy was beautiful no matter her weight and she couldn't believe Santana and the guys love to make fun of her all the time. It was so rude and she would not have it. She had already lectured her wife about her unfiltered mouth around their child. Santana had agreed she would work on it and have it situated by time the baby was born.

Emmy was in high spirits today and although she would love to jump on her back and take a ride she knew she couldn't. She had to make sure the doctor said she could and have someone around that knew more about horses than her. They had hired a stall boy named Lenard. He lived three streets over and jumped at the chance when his father who is a good friend of Sam's asked if he would be interested. They too owned horses and knew everything there was to know about them. Both Santana and she were very grateful he agreed. He wouldn't be around today because of exams in school but he would be here tomorrow. All she had to do was make sure Emmy had food and water for the day.

She stayed about an hour at the stall before she had to leave to get ready to go to her appointment. Her therapist Missy was excited for the both when she heard they were trying to get pregnant. She of course asked if she were ready and told her they would more likely take her off the strong medication. She would have to use more of the techniques she had taught her in sessions. Brittany was scared about them taken her off of the medicine because with the medication she was pretty much normal but she would not jeopardize her baby in any way. Looking down at her phone a picture of Santana with a bright purple wig came across the screen. It was from Quinn.

**Bahahaha! She doesn't know I took this ;)**

Saving it to my phone I laughed at how adorably goofy my wife was. Shaken my head I stepped into the shower.

Santana had been goofing all day practically. Puck had called and said they both got assigned to this Fern case but didn't have any information about him. They had gotten a fax with his picture and name but nothing other than that. These always scared her because these were usually out of town or worse out of country. He was a priority one which they haven't had since Brittany was in college. Maybe she could just let her team go along with Puck but then she shook her head knowing that wasn't a good idea "This doctor's appointment a big one?" Quinn asked from her desk. Santana hadn't told any of the guys about the positive test yet. They knew about them trying for a child." Yes it is." She explained with a smile across her face." You got to be shitting me right now girl pregnant?" Finn yelled from the other side of Quinn playing around on his phone. Santana shrugged " Not sure yet. Trust me you will all know when I know." Quinn's smile grew larger." I can't believe Santana Lopez is going to be someone's Mami. This is like the end of the world stuff here." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Is it that shocking?" Quinn nodded" Brittany I could see being a wonderful mother and I can see you being one too but I never thought you would actually go through with it. I know Brittany has been trying to get you to agree all these years. What's changed?" Santana knew exactly what's changed. a lot has changed this couple months. She almost lost the love of her life and right there had turned her life upside down. She had to start her thinking process again after that happened to them both. She was never going to deny Brittany anything and she knew by going along with the horse she was helping Brittany recover." we are ready to be mothers. We both decided on this and both had a moment and this is going to happen for us. We are happy." Quinn couldn't argue with that" Speaking of which I need to start getting ready to leave you text me the information on Fern when you get it?" Quinn nodded" will do boss."


	12. Chapter 14

Doctor Alexander stood in the doorway with a very stern face. Neither could tell if that was a good sign or bad. Brittany had to say this doctor scared her more than any other doctor in her life had. This whole visit was awkward she hadn't let go of Santana's hand once. Santana knew Brittany was scared and it was very irritating that this woman seemed to have no emotions at all. Defiantly Last time they come to see this doctor no matter what her friends thought of this woman. She was not nice at all. Doctor Alexander took a seat right in front of Brittany.

"Looks like you are indeed pregnant Brittany. I would say two weeks to be exact. I will schedule you an appointment for an ultrasound for three weeks from now. I won't be here of course Doctor Risine will be back from her vacation by then. Might be too early to tell what you are having but she can get you some pictures of the baby." Doctor Alexander read some notes on the clip board that sat on her lap before looking back up at Brittany. "You never put down a father's name." Brittany frowned at that." Santana is the other mother and I put that right by my name." The doctor nodded." Do you know the father?" Brittany frowned. Santana bit her tongue really ready to go off on this doctor.

"Yes we do." Brittany answered squeezing Santana's hand the doctor nodded again and scribbled some words down before she rose from the chair. "Congratulations you both take care of yourself Brittany and read that material I gave you." Suddenly Brittany thought of something.

"Can I ride a horse at this stage?" The doctor turned to look at Brittany "I would advise against it my dear." Brittany pouted but nodded." Darn there goes my riding chance." Santana nodded" Only for nine months baby" Santana tried to sound positive about this. She was really excited that her wife was pregnant. She was actually going to be a mother. Kissing her wife with as much passion as she could Brittany smiled into the kiss." your welcome but thank you too." Santana kissed her deeper." Honey we are still in the office. Let's go home or to our parents." Brittany eyed Santana to see which way she wanted to go." Home" Santana defiantly didn't need to think about it. Brittany had allowed her in a couple of times since that night and although sometimes Brittany still tried to distract Santana to just please her But Santana always called her out now. It helped Brittany to remember Santana wanted to please her as well. When Brittany started to feel panicky or anxious they talked about her feelings which Santana was thankful for because she always felt lost when Brittany stopped talking to her and she couldn't read her.

After a long evening of pleasing each other Brittany and Santana had texted both of their mothers and told them to come to their house. It was a little after eight when all four showed up at their house. Gerardo and Maria had guessed it had something to do with a baby given the time of this meeting. Susan and Jake guessed that as well. All four had discussed the chances of the girls not telling them about trying to have a baby.

All four were on pins and needles wanting to know the surprise. Walking into the girl's house the parents tried not look so excited in case it wasn't what they had hoped it was. Brittany hadn't let go of her wife's hand and refused to let it go causing Santana to drag her around the house making her parent's coffee. "Brit I love you holding my hand babe, but our hands entwined is making this real hard." Santana whined. Brittany shrugged until she seen just how hard." I'll go entertain our guest until you join us." Brittany gave Santana a kiss on the cheek as she skipped out of the kitchen. Santana shook her head before getting back to making coffee for her parents.

Santana sat down after passing out the coffee cups to each of her parents and handing Brittany the bottle of water she had grabbed for her. Brittany by the look of her facial expression at the moment was expecting a coffee mug as well. Santana laughed a little as she watched her stare down at the bottle of water in her hands like she was trying to change it into coffee. "Not going to work honey." Santana teased before taken a sip of her coffee. Brittany shot her an evil glare before turning to their parents trying to ignore the fact that this was going to be her life for nine more months now. Then the thought of that new born she would get to hold one day in her arms made a smile instantly appear across her face. She was actually going to be a mommy. She and Santana had made her dream of being a parent one day come true, she couldn't stay mad at her wife no matter how much she wanted to. Taken Santana's hand in hers she rested them both in her lap as she took a deep breath. She didn't know why she was nervous. Both sets of parents wanted them to have children; she just felt a wave of nervousness. Santana felt this and squeezed her hand in hers to let her know she was here right beside her. With that a spark of confidence shot through her and she was able to speak." Santana and I are two weeks pregnant."

Before she could say another word she was in someone's arms. Her mother had flung herself across the room with Maria close behind." Congratulations girls, oh my god this is just fantastic." both mothers awed over the new baby while the men just sat back and laughed as they too shared in the excitement about being grandfathers. The rest of the night had gone by nicely. After talking babies until almost ten both sets of parents headed out after a hug and kiss on each cheek. Brittany being exhausted had convinced Santana to practically carry her up stairs.

"You're mean Mrs. Lopez." Santana teased." well Mrs. Lopez you are the one that didn't put my water in a coffee mug. You made me an outcast and for that you are mean." Brittany stuck her tongue out as Santana climbed over her to get on the other side of the bed." Whatever." Santana hummed as she climbed under the covers." You're not going to change?" Santana shook her head. Suddenly she started moving all over the place." what are you doing?" Brittany asked turning to look over at her wife. When a pair of shorts and a shirt hit her in the side of the face she answered her own question. Suddenly a purple bra and matching panties came flying her way. Brittany threw them across the room. Knowing her wife was in the nude got her excited. Scooting closer Brittany frowned when Santana's hand stopped her. Brittany looked up at her wife's face for an answer.

"You are still fully clothed." Santana exclaimed. Brittany rolled her eyes as she started taken her shorts off. When she was fully naked Brittany started scooting towards her wife again. Santana didn't deny her this time as Santana's hand brushed against her breast she let a loud moan escape from her lips" Like that sexy?" Santana said in a very seductive voice. Brittany swallowed hard." Yeah I do." Brittany said in an equal seductive voice."

After almost four hours of kissing and making love both were exhausted" Baby I need a bottle of water." Brittany frowned in the dark room. Santana rolled her eyes as she got up without complaining to go get what her wife wanted." Thank you baby" Brittany happily said thankful her wife wasn't going to argue tonight. Once the door shut close she started looking how dark it was in their room without the TV on. She started to feel uneasy. She normally wasn't afraid of the dark but she didn't like to be in the dark since the incident. She hated how easily her mind slipped back to that dark time and as she could see him over her body his alcoholic breath hitting her face as he looked her body up to her face over and over.

Her body started to shake feeling as she was there again. She tried to tell her mind and body this was just a flashback she was at home with Santana safe." I am going to show you what a real man feels like!" The man laughed above her as she started to kick him.

Santana was half way upstairs when she heard her wife start screaming dropping the two bottles of waters down on the step that rolled the rest of the way as she ran as fast as she could down the hall back into their bedroom. Brittany wasn't in their bed she was across the room curled up against the wall in the back of the room yelling. Her eyes where shut tightly as her hands where covering her head." Please leave me alone." Santana kneeled in front of her wife.

"Baby it's just a flashback. Baby please, open your eyes I am here." Brittany's whole body was trembling as she shook her head. Santana knew this couldn't be good for the baby." Brittany listen to me sweetheart, you are at home with me. It's over baby. He is dead Brittany he will never be able to hurt you again." Brittany clung to Santana as soon as she realized that it was indeed her wife in front of her and not Richie." I can't breathe. I can't breathe." Brittany gasped for air. Santana tightened her grip as she rubbed her wife's bare back." Baby slow breaths in and out come on Brittany you can do this." Santana encouraged her wife back down to normal." I really did try to fight him Santana I did." Santana nodded in her wife's hair." I know baby, I know."


	13. Chapter 15

Once Santana was able to get Brittany back in bed and a sleep Santana was just emotionally drained and really needed to talk to someone. She was scared for her wife and for her baby. Dialing her mother in law's number Santana was surprised how quick Susan answered" Hey Hun, everything alright?" Susan asked on the other end of the phone. It was of course almost midnight now. "Brittany had another flashback just a little bit ago Susan." Susan knew why Santana was calling as soon as she heard that." You are worried about her and the baby?" although her mother in law couldn't see her She nodded." Yes I am. Susan she was shaken so bad I don't think this can be healthy for both her and the baby." Susan listened with the same concerns." What brought it on?" Santana thought hard about her mother in law's question." We had a good evening. She asked if I could get her a bottle of water so I walked down stairs and grabbed two but on my way back up to the room I heard her scream. She was in the corner of the room curled into a ball practically screaming for help at the top of her lungs." Susan shook her head frightened for her daughter.

"Do you think she needs more therapy?" Maybe three times instead of two would work?" she threw out the idea to help not really knowing what to do or say" Maybe? I will talk to Missy tomorrow about this. I just don't want anything to happen to both the baby and Brittany, but you know Brittany if something did happen to this baby she wouldn't be able to handle that." Santana explained her fears to Susan who agreed." Santana try to relax Hun and you get some sleep you're going to need it. Call me tomorrow after you talk to missy." Susan told Santana goodnight then got off the phone. They had come up with somewhat of a plan to help Brittany out which calmed she down enough she could go to sleep.

As Brittany stretched out she reached out for her wife. Opening her eyes when her hand hit nothing but air she instantly frowned at the empty space beside her. Climbing out of bed Brittany went to go in search of her wife. She should have been in bed with her cuddling not where ever she was. Brittany didn't say anything as she saw the love of her life standing in the kitchen on the phone. She was also flipping blue berry pancakes, Brittany's favorite. Brittany's frowned turned upside down when she saw the huge stack sitting on a plate beside the stove. Whoever she was talking to it sounded very important. Brittany hoped everything was alright. But her first priority was achieving a good morning kiss from her wife. Quietly she snuck up behind her wife and wrapped her arms around her waist. Santana knew right away whose arms they were and she instantly leaned into them. The phone call didn't last too much longer after that. Putting her cell down on the counter Santana turned into her wife's arms. "Good morning beautiful." Santana said giving Brittany's nose a bop." Good morning to you too I missed my morning cuddles." Brittany tried to keep a frown on her face but she was being very unsuccessful." I am sorry had some business to take care of and some pancake business for a certain blonde to take care of." Santana raised her eyebrow as she said the last part of her sentence." would that blonde have an incredible hot Latina wife by chance?" Brittany asked playing along. Santana acted like she really had to think hard about that question." Yes the hottest." Both Brittany and she laughed out loud as Santana leaned over to kiss her wife. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's neck deepening the kiss further." Baby I would love to get my morning kisses on but I have to go to work soon and these pancakes are going to get cold." Santana said breaking contact. Brittany frowned. "Don't do that." Santana said starting to place a few pancakes on a plate with fresh fruit for her wife. Brittany took the plate without a word. Sitting down at the kitchen table she began to eat as she thought about what she wanted to do today now knowing she would be alone. Santana sat down beside her wife scooting as close as she could.

"I didn't mean to make you mad Brittany. I just want to eat breakfast with you and talk a little before I have to leave. Your mother is on her way." Brittany's eyes widened at that." Why?" Santana could hear the offensiveness in her wife's tone of voice." You're going to your niece's birthday party. With everything on her mind lately she forgot about her niece Lena's eighth birthday. Smacking her in the forehead" I am a terrible aunt." Santana shook her head" No you are not." kissing Brittany on the cheek Santana took a big bite of her pancake. "Before I forget we have an appointment with Missy tomorrow at two." Santana said trying her best to make her voice sound normal. Brittany tried to think if she knew this piece of information before this conversation but nothing came to mind." When was that decided?" Santana shrugged.

"I talked to her this morning." Brittany felt out of the loop now and that was not a good feeling." what? Why?" Santana finished her pancakes before continuing." Last night scared me to death Britt and now that you're pregnant we have to think of the baby as well. This cannot be healthy for the baby or you either. Your mother and I think increasing your appointments will help you." Brittany was irritated now. Santana and her mother where making decisions without consulting her first." You're not married to my mother don't discuss things like this with her you discuss them with me. "Brittany said in a harsh tone." you don't think I know what is best for me Santana?" Santana shook her head "No Britt, listen I know you know what is best for you sweetie but I think Missy can help you through this so the baby is safe." Santana hoped Brittany saw her side in this." Don't you think you should have asked me what I thought about this?" Santana knew it. Brittany was pissed off." I am sorry I didn't discuss this with you first but I am just looking out for you and the baby." Brittany rolled her eyes" I can do that. You act like I can't do a damn thing. Poor Brittany she was raped now she has no brain." Santana was shocked at what was coming out of her wife's mouth.

Her mouth dropped as she watched Brittany storm off from the table and walk out of the kitchen. "What the hell was that?" Santana thought out loud. Looking at the clock she knew she was going to be late but she had to make this right with her wife. Walking upstairs where Brittany had stormed up a few seconds before she didn't find her in their bedroom where she had expected Brittany to be. Hearing coughing Santana rushed to their bathroom. Brittany was leaning over the porcelain bowl emptying her stomach to her wife she pulled her hair back gently as she started to rub her back." Please Listen Brittany I am sorry. I don't want to fight with you baby. You were right I should have talked to you about this all and not to your mother. Next time I will I promise you that will you at least go talk to Missy with me tomorrow?" Brittany nodded before throwing up some more. When she was finished she felt two arms wrap around her waist. Santana helped her to the sink to brush her teeth. After she was done Santana carried her to bed." Relax here for a little I will go answer the door and get you some toast and water." Santana leaned over and gave Brittany a kiss on her forehead before leaving the room.

Susan was thankful Santana answered when she did. She was about to jog back down to her car where she had left her cell phone to see what was taken the girls so long to answer." Sorry Susan Brittany was getting sick." Susan made a sympathetic expression" So it starts." Santana nodded." She hasn't really been getting sick until today. Could be from her episode last night though I was thinking and the fact we just had a little argument about me making decisions without her." Susan nodded understanding that Jake hated when she made decisions or scheduled appointments for the both of them without his consent." She'll be alright. She'll be around family and close friends all day so you just go to work and don't worry about a thing." Susan exclaimed. She could see how much stress the Latina was under as well." I will make sure she eats real well today." Susan added making Santana smile wider. "Thank you Susan. I am just going to go say goodbye to the princess."

Brittany was flipping through channels when Santana and her mother walked into the bedroom. Santana held a plate of toast with that cinnamon butter she loved so much and a bottle of cold water. Leaning over after she placed the plate and bottle of water down on the side table Santana placed a kiss on her wife's lips." I love you Brittany." Brittany smiled " I love you too San, come back to me."

Santana knew exactly what those words meant. She knew Brittany didn't know about her workload today but she knew every time Santana and the guys went out on a mission there could be trouble." Always love, you have a good day." with one more smile Santana was out the door making her way out of the house. Brittany laid back as her mother placed her plate in her lap." Santana is amazing." Susan thought out loud." I am very lucky." Brittany said before taken a bite out of her toast soon the sick feeling was back" Oh crap." Brittany cried as she placed the plate back on the side table before rushing to the toilet.

"Santana dear sit back and let's discuss Martin. Sam says that is a no go but dear we have to get over there." Puck sat down beside her holding onto her hand now which was making her more uncomfortable." I can't go to England. I have a wife to think of and a pregnant one at that." Santana stressed. Puck shook his head" I know all that Santana and that's where my dear old friend Abbey comes in. she is also pregnant. Not mine of course but she will be coming as well as her sister Rose. Brittany won't even know you're gone I promise. This man is big G's S and we can do this. Me and you like old times." Santana smiled remembering all the shenanigans they use to get into together. Nudging her in the arm" come on arch nemesis this won't happen for another four months from now maybe more anyhow he will not be in England until the thirteenth. Just promise me you will talk to Brittany about this. She will love the hotel and a massage every day." Santana knew Brittany would really love that." I promise I will talk to her but if she says no it's a No go." puck held up both of his hands in front of him." Sounds good to me now let's go get these pos." Santana rolled her eyes but nodded her head.

"Aunt Brittany!" Lena exclaimed loudly as soon as she saw her aunt she hadn't seen in a while come in the front door with her grandma. "Hey baby girl. A birdie told me your eight today." Lena excitedly nodded." I got so many clothes from mommy and daddy come and see them." Brittany allowed her niece to drag her through the house into the kitchen where she was hit with lots of different color balloons with peace signs all over them. She was having a peace party it looked like. The big half sheet cake had a big colorful peace sign right dab in the middle of the cake that made Brittany smile." Hey Brittany." her oldest sister Amanda which they all called Mandy came over to greet her. Brittany hadn't seen her sister for a couple of weeks but had spoken to her the day they found out she was pregnant. Instantly her sister's hand went to her stomach area." How is this little one?" Mandy whispered. "Good we go in a couple of weeks for another doctor's visit." Mandy smiled widely she was very excited to be an aunt. Shannon had given them a nephew Nick who was three now and she only had Lena. There needed to be more kids in the family." Is Shannon here yet?" Mandy shook her head she called and said she was picking Nick up from Brendan's house and would be on her way shortly after that. Where is Santana?" Brittany frowned a little" She handed me this to give to Lena from her and say she was very sorry she had to work." Lena's eyes widened seeing the hundred dollar bill now in her hands with a little note attached by tape. Mandy's eyes widened as well" She didn't need to give her that much." Brittany shrugged." You only turn eight once, right?" Lena nodded.

Throwing her arms around her aunt's leg" Thank you. Santana and you are the best Aunts." Brittany laughed "you haven't seen my gift yet." Lena shook her head still smiling "I love all gifts." Just then a large scream came from the front door as her mother and Shannon greeted one another. Mandy rolled her eyes "Shan is here." Brittany who was holding her chest at the moment from almost having a heart attack took a couple of deep breaths before following her sister into the living room where her mother and sister now stood. Nick ran to Brittany as soon as he seen her." I went skating." Nick said excitedly. Brittany smiled widely as she lifted him up to give him a kiss on both cheeks." You did?" Brittany sung just as excited as the little boy. Nick nodded before jumping out of his aunts arms to greet his other aunt. Shannon gave Brittany a hug." Sorry I didn't get to talk to you the other day before work." Shannon whispered in her sister's ear. Brittany shook her head and shrugged her shoulders" It's ok." Shannon squeezed her sister tighter in her arms." I am so happy to be an aunt again. Congrats baby sis." Brittany felt tears start to crept up in her eyes." Ok don't get me crying." Shannon pulled her sister away from her seeing her sister tearing up" Hormonal already?" Shannon laughed a little which made Brittany laugh." I guess sorry can't help It." her mother came to the rescue." Shan you better not be irritating your sister." Both girls laughed.


	14. Chapter 16

The party was the best kind of distraction even though Brittany had gotten sick twice. But being around family really helped her through the day. Santana had text her a couple of times to check on her which made her smile." You ready to go home Brittany?" her mother asked coming into the living room." Yes just let me say-" before she could finish Lena jumped on her lap making her fall back on the couch. Her mother gasp causing Mandy to rush in the living room to see what the commotion was all about " Lena Nichole Trevor get off your aunt this instance." Lena did what she was told but gave her aunt's waist a squeeze. Leaning over Brittany gave Lena a kiss on the forehead before whispering in the girl's ear. Lena smiled widely at what her aunt just told her as she turned to her mother "can I go stay the weekend with aunt Brittany and aunt Santana?" Mandy nodded "Go ask your father goof?" Lena screamed as she went to find her father." You sure you and Santana will be able to keep up with a loud obnoxious eight year old?" Mandy asked laughing at her sister's funny expression watching her daughter runs out of the room in a frenzy. "Yes, this is going to be a blast. We are going to have to get use to noise around the house now." Mandy as did her mother nodded in agreement. "I will pick her up around six tomorrow if Matt says yes. Thank you for today Mandy i needed some laughs." Mandy gave her sister a hug before giving her step mother a hug. Lena was back in the living room dancing around with a big smile plastered on her face. "And the verdict is?" Brittany asked already knowing the answer by the look on Lena's face. "Yes and yes." she answered proudly. Brittany gave Lena a high five than followed her mother out of the house.

"Santana!" Brittany called out as she walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. Her mother had left after helping her up the drive way even though she protested the whole way. She had said she was sore from throwing up and her mother wanted to rush her to the hospital. The only reason her mother didn't take her straight there was because Brittany was a nurse." Growing pains mom." even though it was too early for her to be stretching Brittany had to ease her mother's concern before she called the whole family. Brittany headed upstairs hoping her wife was home she hadn't checked the garage to see if her car was there or not. But when she reached their room she was a hundred percent sure Santana was still gone sending a quick text to the Latina Brittany lay down on their bed. It didn't take long for sleep to overtake her body.

A sudden crash of thunder woke Brittany up. It took her a moment to realize it was storming pretty hard outside and she was in her Brittany searched for her wife but found the bed empty besides her. Reaching for her cell that somehow made its way to the side table she had twenty missed calls ten from Santana, ten from her mom. Frowning she couldn't believe she slept through all these calls. She also had a load of text messages but she only wanted to speak to one person at the moment. Dialing Santana's number Santana answered right after the first ring" Hey Hun." Santana greeted in an almost whisper like voice. Brittany could tell something was wrong instantly. "What is wrong Santana?" Brittany demanded to know. Suddenly Sam was on the phone talking." Brittany don't freak out Santana is ok just a sprained ankle. She got hit by a bicycle. The woman wasn't paying attention but don't tell her I told you that it might hurt her pride." Sam explained before he as did some other people in the back ground started to laugh." Sam what hospital? I am on my way." "Brittany don't worry about it they just took her to get some crutches than we will be on our way." Brittany felt like the worse wife ever at this moment she should be right there beside her wife's side." Brittany don't blame yourself for not being here trust me Santana has been her delightful self the whole three hours we been here." suddenly Santana's voice came through the other end of the phone." Baby I am sure Sam told you what happened. I am fine baby trust me. Can't wait to get home to cuddle with you they gave me some good pain medicine baby." Brittany rolled her eyes laughing at how her wife's words slurred as she started to rant on.

"Ok honey I will be waiting for you. I really am so sorry I fell asleep. I feel horrible San I love you and I am so glad you're ok baby." After that Santana became unresponsive Sam got back on the phone and explained her wife had fallen asleep and he would make sure she got home safe as soon as possible. Getting off the phone Brittany walked down stairs turning on lights as she went. It felt like a whole night and not just an hour of waiting for Sam and Finn to come in carrying a sleeping Latina who was indeed sporting a big blue foot brace. Wendy followed closely behind with her husband carrying Santana's belongings. "Thank you guys so much." Brittany said once the guys were back downstairs from carrying Santana to bed. "No problem Brittany. See you tomorrow." Finn said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before following the rest out of the house. Brittany locked the door before climbing up the stairs to go cuddle with her wife. Needless to say Brittany did not get any sleep at all. Santana woke up not long after Brittany figured a way to climb on the bed without hitting her wife's foot. The pain medicine wore off pretty fast and Santana was hungry then wanted to talk about the day with Brittany. She also said that she wouldn't be able to go into work for about a week which even though she was exhausted Brittany was thankful for. Brittany sleepy told Santana of her day and how they had Lena for the weekend. Santana smiled loving that little girl. She hoped their child would be like Lena or even nick both kids where good unlike her brothers kids that where very noisy and too out of control for her. Santana watched a sleeping Brittany until sleep overcame her as well.

"Wake up sleepy head I have you your breakfast of delicious pain killers." Brittany sung as the Latina opened her eyes. Brittany smiled down at her wife even though she was still very exhausted" Thank you babe." Santana said sitting up right. Her foot brushed something hard on the end of the bed and in an instant pain shot up her leg." Ouch." Santana cried out loud. Alerted Brittany looked down to see a book on the bottom of the bed. She cringed watching her wife's face change as pain shot up her leg." Here take these quick." Brittany instructed. Santana let out a few deep breaths before taken the pills in her hands and the cup of water Brittany had gotten her to take the pills with. Brittany sat down on the edge of the bed and took the empty glass when Santana was done." What are you dressed up for?" Santana asked eyeing the blondes outfit." I have to go see missy here in a few hours." Santana looked at the clock and growled." Let me just take a shower and I'll get dressed." Brittany shook her head." You don't have to come baby your ankle. I can call your mom or my mom to come stay with you?" Brittany offered. Santana was not letting her wife go alone she knew how emotional Brittany was these days after therapy and she needed her there to help calm her down." No, I am coming." Brittany saw there was no compromising with the Latino so she agreed.

Missy asked Brittany how everything was going. After Brittany explained what she knew what happened to her wife. Santana wasn't amused that Sam had told Brittany her embarrassing accident but didn't say anything. Brittany told missy about how the nightmares and panic attacks have recently started becoming real bad since she went off the medication." I feel so bad because Santana is so worried and I have really been trying to do yoga and reading but sometimes I just feel so overwhelmed even though I am not doing much. "Santana squeezed her wife's hand to comfort her." That is normal Brittany. We are seeing each other twice a week do you want to bump it up to three times a week again?" Brittany looked over to her wife but Santana shook her head." It's up to you." Brittany shook her head." I think twice is enough?" Santana needed to voice her opinion." Brittany has not been talking about anything concerning what happened to her at all. She just walks out if I say something and I am worried she is bottling all this in and one day she is going to explode and I know it can't be healthy to keep feelings in. I know she is pretending to be Happy all the time for me for some reason but I know that isn't what she is really feeling and it hurts me when she won't tell me." Santana looked straight at missy not wanting to see Brittany's face at the moment." Brittany is that true? You're not talking to anyone lately? I know we have discussed opening up can be really helpful for you." Brittany bit her bottom lip knowing she had to tell missy and Santana the truth and she wasn't worried about missy knowing as much as she was worried what her wife was going to think when she knew." I have been talking to someone." Santana shot her a questioning glance.

"Who have you been talking to Britt? " Santana asked curious to know. Brittany took a second to clear her mind before answering." Please don't be mad at me but I have been talking to kitty a lot lately about this kind of stuff." Missy had only heard the name a couple of times before but by the look on Santana's face she wasn't thrilled by this confession one bit." Kitty is your best friend?" Missy asked wanting to make sure she was right Brittany nodded still looking very nervous" Really Britt freaking kitty. Tell me why her? You use to talk to me. What happened?" Santana asked offended. Brittany didn't think Santana should be pissed because kitty was her best friend and she was actually talking to someone but she did need to explain her reasoning to her wife." Because I love us smiling and laughing with one another like we use to do before this mess. Santana things have been so good lately and I love seeing you less stress. You have work and other things to worry about then my mess." Santana shook her head." You never have to pretend with me Britt you know that. I don't want you going off to Kitty because you're worried you're going to stress me out. Baby of course I like our good times but we have also had hard times before and we will have hard times in the future and baby I want to know, I need to know. Communication is very important." Brittany wiped a few tears before they fell from her eyes nodding agreeing with her wife. "Before anything Brittany you come first babe." By the end of the session Brittany was feeling better but she really did feel bad she had kept how she felt from her wife. Outside walking to their car Brittany tried to figure out how to apologize to Santana but she was getting irritated everything seemed so lame to her. "Baby what are you thinking about?" Santana asked observing how deep in thought her Wife had been in since they left Missy's office.

Brittany climbed into the passenger's side seat before answering her wife's question. "You and how I am going to apologize to you about keeping my feelings from you and talking to kitty." Santana leaned over the console capturing her wife's lips in her own." I get it Brittany, but you should be able to come and tell me anything and know you will never be bothering me or stressing me out." Brittany nodded knowing her wife was right and she could. "I can help you a lot more than Kitty can I hope you know that." Brittany saw the smirk across her wife's face as she talked. Brittany rolled her eyes as she gave Santana a kiss on the cheek. She knew Santana was jealous of Kitty and she had no clue how to help The Latina calm down and trust Kitty. God knew she was in this marriage for life.


	15. Chapter 17

Lena was very excited when she answered her door to see both her aunts standing on the other side ready to take her with them. "Mommy, daddy Aunt Brittany and Aunt Santana are here." Lena yelled out before she turned her attention back to her aunts." we are going to have so much fun this weekend." Santana exclaimed throwing her arms around the little girl who jumped up and down in her arms. Brittany was the first to see her sister who walked around the two still hugging and laughing." Mandy hey" Mandy wrapped her arms around her younger sister "Hey Britt how are you feeling today?" Brittany smiled "very good." Santana joined the conversation with Lena in her arms Brittany rolled her eyes seeing her wife carrying their eight year old niece with an ankle brace still on. Mandy giggled" That baby is going to be spoiled rotten." Brittany shook her head "what child in this family isn't?" Mandy nodded knowing her sister was speaking the truth." Baby put her down your ankle still isn't a hundred percent." Santana shrugged before she placed kisses on Lena's cheek.

The weekend had flown by due to the fact both Santana and Brittany had a blast with their niece they spoiled all weekend. Santana was just as sad as Lena when they pulled up Mandy's drive way to drop Lena off Sunday night." I am going to miss you both." Lena sadly said her goodbyes to her aunts before Mandy told her to go get ready for bed. Santana smiled imagining her helping her daughter or son get ready for bed. Brittany grabbed her hand forcing her out of her moment. "I can't wait to watch you put our child to bed!" Brittany said as they walked down the driveway hand in hand. Santana leaned over and kissed Brittany on the cheek.

Four months later

"Shit, Brittany come back please!" Kitty Richards exclaimed running after her friend. Santana was going to flip out when she heard about this. Brittany was running down the road being almost five months pregnant, Kitty knew this could be very dangerous. She was doing her best to try to catch up with her as she tried calling Santana. Kitty was excited when Santana had called her last night to ask her to come stay with Brittany today having missed Brittany dearly she was defiantly on board. She had no clue how much work was involved with staying with a 'freaked out Brittany' though. This morning was quiet other than Brittany having a bad case of morning sickness. Then by the time lunch rolled around Brittany started becoming restless and went to go lay down in her room. While she was asleep the ups man dropped a package off for Brittany that Kitty placed it down on the coffee table. Kitty was about to turn on the tv when she heard screaming. Running upstairs she found Brittany still a sleep but screaming at the top of her lungs as her whole body shook violently. She was having a nightmare Santana had told her how to handle a flashback and a panic attack but she had no clue what to do about a nightmare.

Should she wake her up? Not having a lot of time to think she decided to wake her up. Brittany's eyes instantly opened after Kitty shook her a couple times after basically yelling her name about a dozen times. Kitty was exhausted as she dropped down on Brittany's bed beside her not caring Brittany was half naked." what happened?" Brittany asked concerned as she looked over at her friend. Kitty explained as she cuddled closer to Brittany who welcomed the closeness she felt bad for her friend she didn't want Kitty seeing that." come on Brittany I love you don't be embarrassed I know things are still edgy and it's ok you have been through hell babe. I am your best friend you can talk to me I hope you know that." Brittany nodded." thanks Kitty." Kitty smiled then remembered the package downstairs. "Hey the UPS man brought you something while you were taken a nap. It's downstairs on the coffee table." Brittany smiled at that she hoped it was the new boots she ordered the other day though the website had said four to six weeks for delivery but maybe they came early. That thought sent her practically rushing to put her shirt on then running out of her room down the hall and down the stairs with Kitty close behind her warning her to be careful. She had never expected a blank DVD disk would be what was in the as equal blank brown box. There was No return address at all just the name 'Brittany Lopez.'

Brittany frowned at the DVD disk just confused now not finding a note of any sorts in the box." let's see what's on the DVD Brittany." kitty suggested just as curious as the blonde to know what's on the DVD, Brittany nodded as she went to search for her lap top. She settled for her wife's as she met Kitty on the couch and sit down beside her. Kitty popped the DVD disk into the computer and both watched as the black screen turned into a top of a building. Something was strangely familiar with this roof top Brittany thought as she looked upon the empty roof. Then her stomach twisted when the door flung open and she stumbled onto the roof with Richie. Kitty covered her mouth then grabbed for Brittany's hand as they both watched the horror replay in front of them. Kitty was worried now watching Brittany intently watch the DVD she could barely glance over at the screen as this man raped an unconscious Brittany at the moment. Suddenly Brittany threw the lap top on top of her as Brittany ran out of the living room.  
Running down the street she regretted not calling Santana sooner or turning the dvd off. She should have called Santana and asked if they should watch the blank DVD, but that thought sounded quite silly they didn't know the DVD would have something this horrible and graphic on it.

Santana Lopez had been really enjoying her day; the group had gotten the two targets in no time and had lunch at a really nice hippie place now they were heading back home. Santana couldn't wait to see her wife and rub her belly singing something in Spanish to their little bundle of joy. Sam was the driver so she knew she would be there in no time. Quinn and Sugar sat in the backseat going on about some men they had met earlier at the restaurant they were planning on going out with later. Santana rolled her eyes before looking down at her cellphone in her lap that was vibrating at the moment. Seeing Kitty's name she picked it up concerned." Hello Kitty!" Santana greeted into the phone." Santana we need you here now it's Brittany." And like that a good day turned bad.


	16. Chapter 18

Kitty was out of breath she had no clue how her friend was still running suddenly from her view she saw Brittany collapse to the ground" Oh my god Brittany!" Kitty cried as she found the energy to run to her friend's body. A few people where rushing over to ask if they could help out, Kitty totally forgot that Santana was on the phone this whole time bringing the phone back up to her ear she interrupted Santana screaming her name." we are on the corner of shadow drive." Santana didn't need any other instruction than that. Sam sped up hearing the commotion it didn't take them long to spot the group of people standing around on the corner. All four of the people in the car was out instantly once the car came to a hauling stop rushing across the street. Santana gasped seeing her wife in a pair of her boxers and a black wife beater with no shoes on lying on the sidewalk blood staining the sidewalk as well as her face from her nose. Kitty had all her clothes on but her shoes she was freaking out as tears flew everywhere she looked on the verge of getting sick when her eyes met with Santana's. Her heart started to race as she took her wife out of kitty's arms to see if she couldn't wake her. Brittany was moving around now starting to wake up.

"Don't let her move too much until the paramedic does arrive, they're just up the road." An elder woman informed. Santana nodded as she looked over to her friend." what the hell happened Kitty?" Kitty explained everything in Santana's ear hoping her friend's wife wouldn't kill her. Santana's eyes widened at the fact there was a video recording of what happened and that someone sent it to their address. How the hell did they know where they live? And who the hell was taping on that rooftop that day? She shared a moment with Sam who was sharing the same questions in his head." Brittany baby please don't move." The Latina whispered to her now more alert wife who was now looking frightened at all the people standing over her "Santana?" Brittany was about to ask what happened when everything came rushing back to her and she fought the feeling of passing out once more. She only needed to look into her wife's eyes for a split second to know she knew about the DVD, tears started spilling as Santana wrapped her arms around her kissing her wife's forehead her wife who clung to her with a death grip couldn't breathe but she felt like she would just loose it if she let go of her wife, Santana was her anchor at the moment.

The paramedic's had to wait until Brittany was ready to move." ma'am we need to get you on the stretcher to check you out." The man calmly spoke Brittany nodded letting go of Santana but making sure her wife wasn't going to leave her. The other paramedic with the help of Sugar and Sam had cleared the crowd and now where standing to the side while Kitty answered the questions the paramedic with a clipboard kept asking. Santana grabbed her wife's hand and squeezed it gently trying to give her wife some comfort as the paramedic looked her over." what would cause you to run being almost five months pregnant?" Brittany burst out in more tears just remembering the baby for the first time through this whole process. Brittany felt like the worse parent ever Santana squeezed her hand as she shook her head knowing exactly what Brittany was thinking." Brittany just got some really bad news that is why she was running and tripped right baby?" Brittany nodded before the man explained they were going to take her to the hospital. Brittany's heart beat started to race when she heard Santana couldn't ride in the ambulance with her. Santana argued at first until the paramedic explained the lack of space so the brunette kissed Brittany on the forehead and promised to meet her at the hospital. Climbing in Sam's car Santana made sure Kitty climbed into the back seat with Quinn and Sugar, as they were on the road behind the ambulance kitty found her voice." I am so sorry Santana for all of this."

Kitty started to cry again. "kitty this isn't your fault neither of us blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself." Santana said from the front seat as Quinn gave Kitty's knee a squeeze. "Brittany will be fine she is very strong." Quinn whispered to kitty who just prayed she was right. Santana had called Brittany's parents and asked Susan to bring Brittany some clothes. She also called her own on their way to the hospital and all four agreed to come plus both of Brittany's sisters. By the time they allowed Santana back Brittany was practically yelling for her wife they had started hooking her up to a machine to monitor the baby's heart beat and examined her nose good news it wasn't broken but as soon as they started to talk about needles and medication Brittany wanted her wife here to help her make decisions. A passing nurse had promised her to go find her wife but hadn't come back since and Brittany was getting irritated.

She was about to yell again until she saw the door open and in came the one person she wanted most in the world "Baby!" Brittany cried. Santana walked over to the hospital bed leaning over she captured her wife's lips. It didn't take long for the Doctor and a nurse to come back in. "Hello, I am Doctor Jackson you must be Brittany's wife." Santana shook the doctor's hand" Hi, yes I am. Santana Lopez." The doctor explained what they had done and what they plan to do." Brittany held her wife's hand tightly while they stuck a needle in her arm to take some blood and place a IV into her arm to give her some fluids. Santana made sure she asked about the medication they gave Brittany and if it would have any harm to the baby. After a couple hours of being poked and observed Brittany was allowed to go home. She had asked to go in her parent's car to ride home and Santana didn't argue. They both climbed into the backseat. Kitty's boyfriend mark had come and picked her up a while ago after she said goodbye to Brittany and her so Santana didn't have to worry about getting Kitty home.

"I don't want to go home Santana, please don't make me." Three people had Brittany's full attention at the moment." Honey what is going on?" Jake Pierce asked deadly concerned now seeing his daughters pale face and how hard she was breathing from the driver's seat." Britt, baby you have to trust me when I say our house is safe." Santana calmly stressed as she grabbed her wife's hand in her own, it hurt Santana deeply to hear Brittany say she was afraid to go home. No one had any right to make her wife feel unsafe in her own freaking home. This person is going to pay severely when she found out who was responsible for this. Brittany was violently shaken as she cried on Santana's shoulder. Susan had stepped out of the passenger's side and now was in the back seat wrapping her arms around her daughters back; Jake was still waiting on an answer to his question and waiting for someone to tell him where to go.

"Brittany look at me baby." Brittany looked up at Santana." I know baby that DVD was beyond horrible and someone we will find very soon crossed a very big line when they however, found out about our address and sent that package. You know I would never let anything happen to you. Our home is safe." Brittany nodded understanding the message in that. Her parents couldn't know that the group was on the case and Brittany did trust her wife with her life. Brittany shook her head thinking about the tape." They taped it all Santana. Someone sat there and watched me be raped they saw everything. How many people have seen this tape? Was I a joke, a bet?" Brittany's voice broke at the end feeling sick to her stomach. Santana shook her head wrapping her arms tightly around her wife." Never Brittany never, I am going to kill this person behind this baby."

Susan listening to the whole conversation had put the dots together on her own feeling sick to her stomach. "Isn't this man dead? How is there a tape?" Susan demanded answers she was very concerned for her daughter and daughter in laws safety. Santana did her best to calm her wife as well as her in laws about the situation. Jake had agreed to take them back to their home only after Brittany agreed. Sam and the rest of the gang were on their way so the Pierce's decided to take off once they knew Brittany and Santana where alright. Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and once they were in she wouldn't go in the living room she wanted to run up to her room but that would mean letting her wife's hand go. "Britt I think you should go lay down, I will heat up some of that homemade chicken soup you love and bring it up here in a few." Brittany shook her head "I'll go lay down I am not hungry thank you though." letting Santana's hand go she captured her wife's lips trying to spread her appreciation through this kiss. When Santana pulled away and said 'You're welcome' she knew the kiss worked. Taken a deep breath she walked into the living room and took the DVD out of the computer she didn't want anyone to see this, she wanted to break it in half but knew she couldn't. Santana followed her seeing the empty box on the coffee table then the DVD Brittany now held in her hand. "Britt, can I please see the DVD?" Brittany froze she didn't want anyone to watch this especially her wife. "I have to watch it to figure out who was taping, I swear I won't let anyone but the group see it." Santana could tell by her wife's expression this was not going to be easy. "Honey I need to find this sick bastard to protect you and the baby


	17. Chapter 19

Brittany stood listening to her wife's pleads while having an internal battle with what to do." I don't want you to watch this Santana; it's everything he did to me." Brittany fall on her knees sobbing as she tried to catch her breath. "I can't breathe, I can't breathe!" Santana kneeled down in front of her wife she took Brittany's head in her lap as she started making little circles into her back to try to calm her down. "Just relax Britt; no one is going to hurt you I am here."

It took some convincing but Santana finally got Brittany to calm down enough to hand over the DVD. Santana helped her upstairs and watched her take her night medication then helped her into bed before she came back downstairs to text the others to go home and she'd see them tomorrow. She was finally alone to catch some air and just process everything that had happened today. It was a lot to take in that someone out there had this video of her wife being attacked. What did this person want? Playing with the blank disk in her hand she wanted to smash it against a wall but she knew this was probably not the only copy. Someone out there had the original. She knew she shouldn't watch this alone but knowing her wife would not be coming down for the rest of the night and that she could flip out quietly down here in the living room Santana popped the DVD in her lap top and sat back down on the couch.

A whole wave of emotions ran through her all at once as she watched Brittany struggle, this man raped her wife. More than a hundred times she had to pause the DVD and take a deep breath. Anger was the main emotion she felt at the moment, angry that this man hurt her beautiful sweet loving wife someone who couldn't hurt a fly and loved everyone had to go through this horrible experience. By the end Santana had cried so much that she didn't have a single tear left to cry she had just seen everything that had taken place that day. She didn't see anything that gave away who this mysterious cameraman was so she knew she didn't have to share this DVD with anyone else. Taken the DVD out of her computer Santana took it and placed it in their office down the hall from their room, and then she went to be near her wife. She needed to hold Brittany and feel her physically in her arms to calm her mind. Santana wrapped her arm around Brittany's waist and snuggled as close as she could in the blondes back.

Brittany sensing her wife was behind her scooted back as far as she could so Santana was the big spoon. "Baby please turns around. "Santana whispered hoping Brittany would do so. Brittany turned now facing a crying Brunette, Brittany instantly knew Santana had watched the DVD and now was very concerned. "Baby please tell me you didn't!" Brittany started to cry herself seeing the expression on her wife's face. "I am so sorry baby, Britt; I just want to hold you." Santana knew she couldn't change anything no matter how badly she wanted to do so for her wife, but she could start helping more now that she knew all those times Brittany seemed 'clingy' was because she needed Santana to hold her and comfort her like Santana needed comfort right now from her wife after seeing everything that happened that day on that rooftop. Brittany kissed Santana on the hand before turning again snuggling back into her wife Brittany cried softly before she allowed sleep to take over.

"Are you sure there is nothing on that DVD Santana? Because we have nothing, nada to go by so far" Joel spoke for the group since no one else wanted to turn angry Santana on again. This morning had been hell, take that back hell would have been a much nicer place to be in at the moment. Santana had explained there was nothing on the disk that could help them this morning she started assigning people on assignments to find out who this mystery person was but as the day went on and still they had no leads Santana's attitude came out and it wasn't pretty for anyone. To make things worse the Pierce's had taken Brittany out of town for the day to see a cousin.

Brittany had texted Santana throughout the day and called twice to check up. Santana was happy Brittany was having a good time with her family, she was just afraid the Pierce's will extend the visit for another day and Santana didn't want to be alone right now no matter how selfish she seemed she would drive all the way to Columbus to pick Brittany up if need be. "You know what guys let's call it a day I am just, I can't do this anymore today." Santana said as she laid her head down on her desk. The gang knew exactly what was wrong and the guys knew what she needed at the moment. "Let's go Santana." Sam said already taken his phone out to call a few people but first Brittany to see if this plan was alright with her." Hey Brittany it's Sam, Santana has been well Santana without you all day and she needs a night out with the gang. Would it be ok with you if we kidnap her for the night? I promise you we will take good care of her and not let any men or women around her and we will have her home bright and early tomorrow morning because I know your family is staying there am I right?"

Brittany couldn't deny he was right, her mother had told her to call Santana and tell her that they would be staying the night but all she wanted to do was call Santana to come get her. Hearing her wife needed a night out with the gang made Brittany keep quiet about wanting The Latina to come get her and agreed her wife needed a night out with the group. "Please, tell my sexy wife to get on the phone I need to speak with her?" Sam instantly shoved the cell phone in Santana's hands that put it up to her ear.

"Babe? "Brittany greeted. "Hey baby so when you coming home?" Brittany bit her bottom lip before she told Santana of Sam's plans for the evening. Brittany hoped Santana would be totally in for the night out and that she wouldn't be upset that she wouldn't be home until mid-day tomorrow. Santana didn't quite blow up as big as Brittany had expected but she did whine. "Come on Brittany I didn't get to say goodnight or hello or anything to the baby. And I miss you." Brittany was about to crack but knew her wife needed to relax." I love you baby, but you do need a night to let loose. Please San go have fun with the guys. I am fine I am surrounded by family, though I wish my incredible wife was here but for one night I can go to bed early." Santana couldn't say anything else but the last eight words." I love you Brittany, have a good night."

Santana had no clue why she was so hesitant of going out tonight. After Marley and Quinn came over to help her get dressed for the night it was party time. She had let her hair down and let loose. She was beyond gone." No more for you Chicka." Quinn laughed a little from being almost completely gone herself. Santana laughed as she started to stand up from her chair but quickly found her butt on the floor which made her laugh more. Quinn doubled over and found herself right beside her boss on the floor laughing uncontrollably.

Suddenly a familiar face appeared a face she had not seen since that awful night. She felt a lot more sober as he leaned over and offered his hand to both the women pulling them up Santana could not look away from the security guards face. She had blamed him off and on earlier on but she knew it was Brittany who slipped away to find her. If she would have actually talked to Brittany in the beginning maybe Brittany wouldn't have had been looking for her. She shook those bad thoughts out of her head as she greeted the guard he was in regular clothes indicating he was off hopefully and not undercover." Hello, Santana. How is Brittany?" Santana tensed a little at the mention of her wife "Ok for the most part, thank you." The awkward moment didn't last long when a girl came from behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist Santana watched as he waved then left with the girl. Quinn took Santana's hand and both stumbled to the front of the bar where the men were playing ping pong most of the guys where just as wasted as them. Sam and Finn where the only ones sober besides Sam's wife and Finn's girlfriend they knew they had a hot mess on their hands when they looked around them at their drunken friends. They both knew no one could drive home thankfully there was a hotel next door.

"To the Hotel next door everyone now!" Sam yelled out to the group who all nodded as they made their way to the bar to cash out and start to collect their belongings to leave Finn and Sam where pleased how easy this process really was. The group had started off being ten now they had almost twenty people. "Four to a room bitches." Finn said handing keys out he skipped over Santana who shot him a questionably look as he shrugged it off and continued to hand out keys until he was done then he turned back to her. "Quinn and you are sharing a room with Mel and I for the night I promised Brittany I would look out for you and that is what I am going to do." Santana was too drunk to argue so she just nodded.

"Santana we have to get up and check out." Melinda said as she patted the Latino's arm. Santana opened her eyes forgetting for a minute where she was. Groaning out loudly she turned around in the hotel bed where Quinn had slept all night the bed was empty. "Where's my cell?" Santana mumbled laying her head back down on the pillow. Melinda pointed to the side table beside the bed there sat her phone the screen lit up. Her eyes instantly popped open seeing her mother in laws name on the screen. Snatching the phone from the table as fast as she could she answered with a desperate hello, praying to god nothing happened to Brittany or the baby.

"Hello to you too calm down Santana nothing is wrong just calling to tell you Brittany is visiting with Tom's parents then we will be on our way back home. Brittany slept all night until almost seven this morning, a little bit of morning sickness not too much though, she wouldn't eat anything but did have a small glass of OJ before she left with her father." Santana thanked Susan for the update and told her to tell Brittany she would be waiting for her to return. Santana loved Tom Howard he had always been a great friend to Brittany and her. But she didn't trust him alone with her as she didn't trust anyone that wasn't their family alone with her wife. Being an assassin has taught her you can never be too careful, anyone at any time could turn on you or your family." We are going to get breakfast before heading home lets go Chicka." Quinn sung from the door way. Santana rolled her eyes annoyed.


	18. Chapter 20

**Happy New Year's Eve!**

Brittany's six month checkup appointment was what they both had been waiting for and that was to find out the sex of their baby. Doctor Risine was very pleased with Brittany's health and belly growth." And the verdict is in, you both sure you want to know the sex?" Doctor Risine teased she knew how excited the couple where to know the sex and she was just as excited. She loved this part of her job seeing people's reaction was always priceless. Both nodded with big smiles plastered on their face. Santana squeezed Brittany's hand as the doctor looked at the ultrasound screen Brittany squeezed back. "Brittany, Santana you're having a girl." Brittany started crying instantly as Santana just tried to process what she was just told.

She was going to have a daughter. A little girl that she now hoped looked like a mini Brittany. A squeeze to the hand caught her attention her beautiful wife was looking up at her with such excitement and love in her eyes it melted the Latina's heart. Tears started falling from her face as she connected with her wife's lips. Many 'I love you' and 'I am so happy baby' went around before doctor Risine handed Brittany five ultrasound pictures of their baby. This day was one of the happiest days of their lives and they'll always remember it.

" Sooooo?" Quinn impatiently asked. She had been waiting throughout the whole dinner for them to say whether or not they know the sex of the baby and it was becoming very annoying. Brittany looked over at her wife with pleading eyes she wanted their friends to know. It was Santana's idea to wait and annoy Quinn who was already on the edge of a heart attack. Sugar had already said whatever it was she was going to buy it its first condo and island. Artie didn't want to think about the baby, he was still convinced Santana was going to get them all killed because her head was not into her work. Santana had tried to convince him he was wrong she was a hundred percent there with them but she didn't really show it the other day when Brittany called and said she was craving pickles. Instead of calling her mother or mother in law to pick Brittany up some in the middle of the mission she packed them all up and went to the nearest store and grabbed a few jars of pickles then rushed them to her wife.

The whole group but sugar who was too busy sexting her new boyfriend to realize what was happening around her was dumbfounded by the action. She showed them though by killing both targets when they returned in less than ten minutes. The rest of the gang was very happy for the couple who loved that their big family was expanding. Santana gave up she could see she had tortured her friends enough. Taken Brittany's hand in hers she squeezed Brittany's to let her know she could finally tell them.

"It's a girl." Quinn was the first to go crazy she had known it." Oh my god! Yay a little girl" Sugar was dancing now as well as her new boyfriend who usually did everything she did" Congrats you two." Sam said leaning over the table and high fiving both the girls. They had told their parents right away then while Brittany called kitty, Santana called puck that was very happy for his friend." This little girl is going to be absolutely spoiled." Finn announced as his girlfriend nodded agreeing." She's going to be an amazing assassin one day." Sam said but he instantly regretted it when he saw the frightened look on the blondes face and the glare he was receiving from the Latina.

"Our daughter will decide what she wants to be as she gets older." Santana offered but Brittany held her stomach looking down at the baby bump she didn't want to ever think their daughter would be in front of a gun and she had just assumed Santana would be the same way but the truth was Santana's father passed the business down to her before he passed away. Would Santana want to do the same for their daughter? This question had never gone through her mind until tonight and that scared her senseless. The rest of the evening went by smoothly and it wasn't until they got home from the restaurant and both in their nighttime clothes and snuggled under covers that Santana brought up Brittany's silence.

"Baby tell me what's going on in there?" Brittany turned so she was facing her wife now." I have never thought about your job as a 'bad thing' even though you do kill people until tonight when Sam said she'd be an amazing assassin. I don't want her to be in front of guns San I know the family business will one day be hers or one of our children's if we have more but can we please San let them have a choice whether or not they want to have it when that time comes. I want them to have a normal childhood, one that doesn't involved going to that academy you went to and being around assassins twenty four seven."

Santana listened to everything her wife had to say because she really did want to hear her wife's thoughts on this subject but she had to disagree with a few of her wife's opinions on certain things." Baby, listen to me our child like you and I, will have a normal childhood. I wasn't around other assassins all the time Britt, my mother never let me mingle too long with their children, but they were and still are the best people in the world. We were the safest kids in the world at that academy you hate so much and it was because of who are parents where. I get its scary to actually think of our kids in my field of work but babe you have to trust I will never put them in danger. When she is twelve we will ask and if she is interested in the academy we will talk again. Baby please don't try to cut out all my world. This is all I know and I do want our children to know all of me too as well as their incredible mommy." Brittany had never taken Santana's point of view on this and tonight was literally a wakeup call, she felt guilty that she made her wife think she wanted her to hide who she was from their children. Brittany would never ask that of her and she explained that wanting Santana to know how proud she was of her wife and even though her work was scary she loved everything Santana did to rid the world of bad people.

Brittany spent most the next two months around her family she loved hearing all the stories her mother and Santana's mother had about the two girls." I can't believe I am this huge at seven months." Brittany complained as she tried to get comfortable on her sisters couch." Oh Brittany shut up, I was a house as you are just a fat Chicken." Mandy teased as she sits down beside her sister, handing her the bottle of water she had asked for." Thank you but it's true I don't even know if Santana is going to want me after I have the baby." Amanda rolled her eyes remembering she had said the same thing when she was pregnant." Brittany Shan and I said the same thing and us pierce ladies are very lucky we bounce back really fast. Trust me you'll be back in your normal pants in no time and I seriously doubt Santana would hate your body at any weight, hell you could be as big as a house and she'd love you just the same." Brittany smiled at that." Your new curves will drive her crazy trust me Matt couldn't stop touching my hips afterwards. My advice just sticks with one kid though." Brittany laughed." What happened to we pierce women bounce back?" Amanda laughed." My mom was a pierce but after she had Me and then Shan she kind of filled out and your mother only had one so we don't really know what would have happened if your mother had another kid if she would have bounced right back. Since dad doesn't have any sisters and Shan and I only have one kid stick with one Brittany." Brittany rolled her eyes." But good news is you are married to a woman so you could just have her carry the second child. Yeah?" Amanda wiggled her eyebrows." Then you can keep your figure." Brittany couldn't help but shake her head at her crazy sister." I think we're going to have two kids we want a girl and boy but we will see. Santana and I don't want to have a lot of kids we like our time together and kids well their lot of work and they need a lot of attention." Amanda bumped her sister's shoulder." Look at you being all mommy like and the kid isn't even born yet. I am very proud of you."

Brittany didn't know how to bring this subject up but knew she needed to talk to someone and her sister already went through labor." Mandy were you afraid of complications in labor? My doctor mentioned something and gave us an information sheet though she said try not to stress about it but I can't get it off my mind." Amanda nodded." I was scared to death of the pain during labor mommies always talk about that you don't understand until you go through then of course if the baby was alright. I didn't really worry about dying until after Lena was born when the doctor yelled to the nurse she is bleeding too much. I remember feeling dizzy and that damn face mask that kept slipping off my nose, and then yes I thought I was going to die and it was pretty scary then. Brittany you're going to be alright honey." Brittany nodded she remembered when the doctor came out and told the family there was complications and they had to do surgery to stop Amanda from bleeding.

That was very nerve wrecking for everyone until they all got to see her. Her other sister didn't have any problems at all with her son. That was the quickest labor in the world. Her water broke they took her straight there and she pushed for almost ten minutes and the baby came out. There was nothing to it and Brittany secretly hoped that was the way her labor would go but she highly doubt it would.


	19. Chapter 21

Brittany started to waddle at eight months it was the most adorable sight Santana has ever seen, she couldn't stop commenting on it although Brittany disagreed whole heartily with her.

"Baby I can't breathe I need my inhaler please." Brittany cried as she tried to sit up in bed, her asthma had taken a turn for the worse the last couple days and it was really concerning both Santana and Brittany who needed her inhaler more than five times an hour it seemed to just breathe." Britt we need to go see a doctor this is not normal and it's not getting any better. You're scaring me babe." Brittany knew her wife was right she needed to get this under control she didn't want this to affect the baby in anyway.

"I'll call in the morning, sorry about keeping you up the last couple nights when you had to go to work in the morning." Brittany said defeated after taken a couple puffs from the inhaler." Hey, no don't do that baby that's why I am here." Santana wrapped her arm around Brittany's neck and pulled her closer to her. "It's so frustrating and painful." Santana tightened her grip as Brittany started to cry. After a few minutes of just holding each other Santana gave the blonde a small peck on the top of the head before pulling away." I'll go make you some of that honey tea you love so much. Just stay here babe." Brittany leaned over to give Santana a kiss but then her chest tightened and her body was taken over by violent wrath of coughs. Santana stuck out her lower lip watching her poor wife struggle. Santana leaned over and gave Brittany a kiss on the cheek before she walked out of the room.

The doctor was a saint and had prescribed Brittany medication to help her breathe better and told her to rest. While Brittany dressed Santana asked the doctor in private if it would be alright for Brittany to travel. The doctor didn't think it was the best decision but if she had to go somewhere to take precautions that she explained to her. Santana felt bad but jack had text her with the orders for that case in London and they had to go. She had been keeping it down on the download for the last week but now she had to tell Brittany there was no other way around it they had to go to London soon. They had connected the DVD with these two men from the DVD they received of the team in a back alley getting ready to take a target out. Same blank DVD sent in a blank box through the mail. Santana couldn't wait to take this sicko out.

A week later  
After a great evening going out to eat with some of Brittany's friends they went to a couple of different places around the mall to look at baby stuff Santana loved watching her wife's face glow it was like watching a kid in a candy daughter was going to be the trendiest kid around Brittany had been buying every outfit that she fell in love with plus they had a storage filled with clothes Rachel had given them." Ooh baby look." Brittany said pointing to a little pink dress." Baby I think it's freaking adorable but don't you think our daughter has already too much clothes? I am pretty sure she won't be wearing half of that stuff." And like that she put her foot in her mouth and her wife's facial expression changed and she got quiet." Sorry babe that dress will be amazing for Easter." Suddenly smiling Brittany was back and Santana could breathe again." I really do need to talk to you though and it's very important and about us and work." Brittany tensed as she bit her lower lip trying to figure out what that look on her wife's face meant." Is this something bad?" Brittany was scared now. Santana pulled a strand of hair back behind her wife's ear before giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Pulling away Brittany shook her head." Not all bad." Brittany smiled wanting to calm her wife down a little." We do have to go to London though for business but you will be hanging out with jacks friend Abbey who also is pregnant and a few other girls at a very upscale hotel that has an awesome spa. I have already talked to the doctor about traveling and we need to get this scum bag Britt I wouldn't go if it wasn't that important." Brittany nodded understanding how hard this was for her wife and hell it was going to be for her to travel but she didn't want to stay alone without her wife. It made her cringe to think about giving birth without Her wife." Just promise me one thing ?at any time I need you I have you." Santana leaned over and pecked Brittany on the lips" Always." Santana promised." So when do we leave? "Brittany asked placing a couple of pink bibs in their basket before heading to the cashier" Um tomorrow night." Brittany's eyes widened." What?" The Latina was fast to reply everything is already taken care of already packed us passports, tickets, and nearest hospital destination is all taken care of.

Brittany hasn't given Santana any trouble about this trip and secretly that scared Santana she didn't know if Brittany really had no problem with this trip or if she was keeping it all in. All morning Santana rested knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight in the plane Brittany on the other hand couldn't sleep she spent all morning on the phone with her parents and sisters catching up. All were very concerned about her traveling which she reassured them her wife has taken all the necessary precautions they could think of and a plan b if the unthinkable happens. Her mother calmed down knowing Santana wouldn't be taken Brittany out of the country if this meeting wasn't very important and wished them both a great safe trip.

"Baby are you up?" Brittany asked seeing her wife had turned over and now was stirring beside her. Santana turned with a small smile on her lips she absolutely loved waken up to see her beautiful wife beside her." What time is it baby?" Brittany looked over to her cell on the side table." It's five so we have a hour until we need to get ready to go you can go back to sleep if you want." Santana scooted up towards her wife sitting up beside her now." I rather catch up with my beautiful wife." Brittany blushed as she looked into her wife's eyes she lived for those brown orbs." How's that baby girl of ours?"

Without saying a word Brittany grabbed her wife's hand and placed it on her stomach where their baby was kicking and moving around" Happy to hear her mammas voice." Santana's smile widened as she thought about the beautiful life she was soon to meet in her wife's belly placing a quick kiss on her wife's stomach she sung a Spanish lullaby her mother use to sing to her before moving to pay her first baby some needed attention she kissed Brittany with as much passion as she could muster up. Brittany kissed back craving her wife at that moment, but she always was craving Santana since she has gotten pregnant it's been worse she really has needed her wife more than usual." Oh baby." Santana moaned in her wife's mouth already wrapping her arms in her wife's golden locks as Brittany deepened the kiss having one goal in mind even at eight months Brittany was still very physical. "I love you Brittany so much." Brittany couldn't help but smile as she started helping her wife take off her shirt Santana was already naked but her boxers on. Brittany only had a long T-shirt on and underwear both items took Santana less than ten seconds to discard plus her boxers. They couldn't have traditional sex with Brittany's baby belly but both had become very creative always keeping comfort in mind but never losing their sex routine during this.

Brittany was thankful she had pleased her wife before going herself she would have never been able to repay Santana back right now all she wanted to do was sleep but she knew she couldn't they had to get ready to go to the airport." Baby go get the purple blanket off the couch and ill grab the last of these bags and your pillow and meet you in the car." Santana exclaimed as she walked by her yawning wife Santana smiled as she placed a kiss on her wife's forehead before walking down the hall to check and see if they got everything they needed for this trip.

Brittany was already somewhat comfortable when her wife came out of the house with the last couple bags and Brittany's pillow. Handing the pillow to Brittany Santana put both bags in the back seat." Honey did you get my phone charger on the kitchen table?" Brittany asked as soon as Santana was in the driver's seat." Yes, yours and mine both and I got your laptop and sunglasses I told you I packed everything Britt we will be fine." Santana leaned over the console and gave Brittany a peck on the lips before starting up the engine and backing out of the driveway.

Santana chewed nervously on her bottom lip as she waited outside of the bathroom stall for her wife who had thrown up three times as they waited to be boarded on the plane. The flight had been delayed two hours because of weather so the group of ten has been just sitting and fooling around in the airport waiting to be called except Brittany who has been experiencing last minute nerves causing her to get sick." Baby, are you sure you're alright? If you need a doctor I will drive you to the nearest hospital right now, forget the flight." Santana needed assurance Brittany and the baby were fine and this was just nerves and nothing more, she just needed her wife to tell her everything was alright." I'm just nervous about flying babe, I am fine, and the baby is fine. Trust me she is moving around like a fish San please don't worry too much." Brittany kissed her wife on the cheek not wanting to subject Santana to her vomit breath. She really needs to get her carry bag to get her tooth brush now.

After Brittany had brushed her teeth and got back to the group they were calling their flight over the intercom. Brittany searched for her wife in the crowd for a moment she started to panic but she was relieved when blue met chocolate eyes. Santana motioned for her to join her which Brittany happily obeyed as she made her way through the crowd to her wife's side Brittany took Santana's hand in hers making sure she held it tightly. As soon as they got into their seats Brittany got as comfortable as she could then closed her eyes.

Quinn was sitting behind Santana and Brittany she had seen how sick Brittany looked earlier and how the blonde fall asleep immediately when she got in her seat, her sister had acted just like that before she went into labor." Hey S how is she?" Quinn asked concerned over the seat. Santana turned around to look at Quinn" Just some nerves from flying. She has never been a good flyer. You know that Quinn." Quinn did know exactly what the brunette was talking about. They usually had to knock the blonde out with medication before the plane took off in the past trips they all took together or she'd start having a panic attack." If she needs anything just let me know." Santana rolled her eyes." Hello, wife here I can get whatever she needs." Quinn sighed." I know boss but you have never seen someone go in labor so I know what to look for and I have a feeling Brit here will be in labor in the next couple days." Santana cringed at the thought of Brittany going into labor when she's chasing a crazy lunatic." Taken a deep breath in and out she put her hand gently on Brittany's cheek that had her pillow placed up against the window so she could get as comfortable as she could to sleep. Turning back to her friend she gave her a small smile." I got it figured out."

Brittany didn't want to wake up she tried to fight off whomever was tapping on her shoulder it wasn't time to get up. She still felt dead tired." Britt baby we got to go the plane landed." At the sound of her wife's voice she knew she was going to have to get up no matter how tired she was. As Brittany opened her eyes she was met with prettiest brown eyes ever she wore a small smile that was made only for Brittany." Hey sleeping beauty." Brittany sat up waken herself up further." Hi." Suddenly her dream came back to her she found herself jumping into her wife's arms. Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany and started rubbing her back" You alright B?" Lying Brittany nodded in her wife's chest." Yes just need a hug from you." Santana kissed the top of her wife's head." Ok love birds we got to go before the plane starts flying again. "Hearing that Brittany let go of her wife and started to collect her stuff to get off the plane she did not want to fly anywhere not knocked out even if it was back in the direction towards home.

The hotel they were all staying in was defiantly top notch Puck hadn't been lying about this place being remarkable. Santana looked around very impressed as Puck walked a little in front of her now wiggling his eye brows in her direction with a big smirk plastered across his face. Santana decided to applaud his work and gave him quick thumbs up. He gasps playing around but then gave her a stern nod. Brittany who hasn't let her wife's hand go since they got off the plane now was gripping tighter which made Santana cringe in pain as her hand was getting squeezed.

"Baby you ok?" Santana asked trying not to sound too loud" Sorry San just another hurtful kick." Santana's heart raced a little hearing that." Brit you sure it's kicking and not contractions?" Brittany frowned she didn't know what a contraction felt like but guessed these where really more tense and painful then a kick" Maybe." Then tears started falling how was she going to be a good mother if she couldn't tell what her own body was doing? Santana wasn't even carrying her and she knew more than she did. Santana saw the tears and saw Brittany's body start to shake she knew she had to do something" Baby talk to me?" Brittany wiped off a few tears on the back of her hand before Santana pulled her into a side hug to hold her." I suck San, you should be carrying her I don't know what is going on I feel so weird and in pain all the time now and I know I should have said something but I just want to go lay down and go to sleep." Santana had never seen Brittany so distract or lost like a little child and it was defiantly scary hugging Brittany tighter.

"Baby you don't suck you're amazing trust me when I get pregnant I am going to be nuts and you my dear are far from. You're going to be the best mother in the world please don't worry about anything just try to relax baby." Santana soothed her wife looking over the blondes shoulder to Puck who was watching concerned." How many kids does your friend abbey have?" Santana asked puck who was quick to step towards them to answer." This will be her third child. Santana we should get her up to your room she looks exhausted probably due to that long ass plane ride. She'll be ok after a nap and the girl's treatment tonight." Puck was confident abbey will take good care of Brittany while they were away. "Yes you're right. Thanks puck I'll see you in a little bit I'm going to get her comfortable."

It didn't take long at all for Brittany to fall asleep she was already half asleep after breaking down in the lobby. Brittany didn't want Santana to leave but Santana explained the quicker they took care of this guy the quicker they got to go home which only lead to Brittany crying again confessing she had a bad nightmare that the man hurt Santana then came to the hotel and hurt the baby and she was alone. Santana had explained that was only a dream and it would never happen. Brittany seemed to believe her she just hoped leaving Brittany wouldn't make things worse.


	20. Chapter 22

"Shit, he has two other guys in there with him. I thought he was alone Puckerman." Santana angrily spat. They had been on a goose chase for the last two hours to find this man. Someone was defiantly tipping him off on their location and it was making everything much harder." I swore he was. How the hell does he keep finding our location?" Puck asked sounding defeated as they were ducked into an alley trying to avoid flying bullets that seemed to always find their location. Then something crossed his mind." Freaking sugar has been nonstop texting all night." Santana rolled her eyes of course it would be sugar to bring them down." Ugh, they either broke into her phone or are tracking her or that fucking boyfriend of hers is a spy." Both looked at each other knowing what the other one was thinking clearly" A spy." Santana thought out loud. Now was the fun time getting back over to where sugar and the others stayed as Santana and puck cleared the premises without getting shot.

Brittany had woken up to an empty bed which made her frown but she knew her wife was working. A knock on the door threw her out of her daydream. It was Abbey and her sister rose." Hey girl wow, you're really about to pop soon aren't you?" Abbey exclaimed looking down at Brittany's stomach. Brittany smiled and nodded." I am almost through my eighth month so yeah labor will follow." Abbey looked down at her belly." I just turned five months so I have a little bit longer than you do to meet my little one." All three decided to go down to the pool for a little swim." My second child was the worse in my case. Her umbilical cord was wrapped around her neck and they had to do an emergency C-section. I thought I was going to die through the whole traumatic experience." Abbey recalled as she lifted her T-shirt to show Brittany the scar. Brittany sent her an apologetic pout." That's my biggest fear something horrible is going to happen and Santana isn't going to be around." Now was Abbey's turn to Give Brittany the same pout.

" She'll do her best trust me Hun, if you're married into this life or in it it's really no picnic in the park but what I have heard about Santana she puts you first in every decision she makes which my dear is defiantly not common at all. As you can see that is the case with me. Joe has been gone for almost three months on a mission. He wasn't there for either of his sons births either." Brittany was completely shocked she didn't know missions could be that long. She had only experience that with Santana once and that was when she was in college and Santana had to go for a month across country on a mission. That time was the worse and if it hadn't been for kitty she doesn't think she would have survived." I am truly sorry abbey, must be lonely. Santana was gone for a whole month a while back and I thought I was literally going to die. I had to go on depression medicine that's just how bad it was. I remember I was about to go to class when a limo stopped a few yards in front of me. When I spotted Santana there was no one else around. I dropped my books and purse on the ground as I ran as fast as I could to her one of the happiest days of my life. Seeing how distract we both looked Santana promised that was it for long missions. Although she takes missions that can last up to a week which for me is like a century she has always kept that promise." Abbey placed her hand on Brittany's lower back." You my dear are very lucky." Brittany smiled she didn't need to be told she knew.

After a swim that turned into a splash contest all three women got dressed and headed out for pizza. Brittany hesitated a little she didn't know if she was supposed to leave the hotel but abbey promised it would be alright and they wouldn't be gone for too long.

"First man hit." Santana called over her shoulder as she aimed for the second man that was leaning over the first trying to check for a pulse. Poor stupid man Santana thought as she pulled the trigger." Good job Lopez." Puck congratulated her as he looked through the little window to see if he could spot Martin. Sugar came running behind screaming. "I just got a text." She exclaimed out of breath from running as fast as she had." What? Not personal time now sugar we told you to throw that away." Sugar pushed her phone into puck's face. His eyes widened." Oh shit." Santana was listening now." What did Brittany say they were going out to get?" Puck asked. Santana didn't know what that had to do with Martin but answered anyway" Pizza." Sugar and puck both became white as puck turned sugars cell phone so Santana could read the text message.

**Pizza time!**

"Brittany, Britt where are you right now?" Santana demanded receiving a 'calm down' glance from puck in the driver's seat." At this little pizzeria called pizza world right beside the hotel. Oh my god San a man came in and started talking to us. I was nervous at first but he is so nice. He is now dancing with abbey." Santana's face went instant pale this man had to be Martin. "Listen Britt I need you to do something for me and not ask any questions." Santana prayed Brittany wouldn't freak out." What is that San?" Brittany asked." Get out of there now. Just walk out now we will get abbey and rose you just walk out of the building baby, were coming." Brittany's breath started to pick up." Are you walking out?" Brittany looked around her she was almost out of the place. A tap on the shoulder made her turn around, it was the man she was sure was the bad guy and the fear came back to her from last time." Can we dance?" He asked showing her all his teeth. Brittany politely declined." Just need some fresh air being pregnant in all." Brittany started to walk away but he was now walking at her side." I think I need some fresh air too." He smiled. Brittany was starting to freak out inside." Great, let me use the restroom real fast and then we can go.

"Brittany announced before disappearing in the women's restroom." I can't do this again. I can't do this again." Brittany started to flip out as tears rushed down her face. She had forgotten her wife was on her cell until she heard Santana call her name. Putting the cell up to her ear" Brittany you can do this. We are almost there just stay in the restroom." Brittany tried to hold back her sobs." I can't do this again San, he is going to hurt the baby." Brittany cried." Santana knew Brittany was about to have a panic attack and she wouldn't be able to calm down." Honey listen to me, no he isn't. We are almost there. He won't hurt anybody you just have to be strong for me baby." The restroom door opening caught Brittany's attention and she put her cell phone in her bag. Taken a deep breath she slowly opened the stall door. Abbey and rose stood there wearing concerned expressions." Are you alright?" Abbey asked. Brittany saw an opportunity and took it as she rushed over to the bathroom door she locked it thanking god it could be locked." That man is who puck and Santana are after." Brittany whispered. Abbeys hand shot up to her mouth." How did he know about us?" Abbey asked starting to freak out as well." I don't know, they're almost here so all we have to do is hide out here." Abbey rose and Brittany went to the last stall and locked themselves in it. Brittany took her phone out.

"San I have abbey and rose with me we are in the women's bathroom." Brittany whispered to her wife. The group was already at the pizzeria looking for their target. A knock on the door made Brittany's heart skip a few beats then suddenly a sharp pain she never felt in her whole life went through her body and she started to scream as she held her stomach. There was more frantic knocks now coming from the bathroom door. Brittany opened the stall door and went by the wall sliding down to sit down. Another pain shot through her body as she let out a loud scream. Abbey kneeled down beside her friend." I think she is going in labor." Abbey said." Should we open the door?" Rose asked frightened. "Who is at the door?" Abbey yelled. Pucks voice echoed in the room now as Santana ran to her wife. The manager had opened the door with his key." Brittany? What's wrong?" Brittany let out another sharp pitch yell." I think she's in labor." Santana looked faint now as Brittany squeezed abbeys hand tighter." Did her water break?" Santana asked." We were in a pool earlier." Abbey announced just realizing how out of breath Brittany had been before they got to the pizzeria she was complaining of tightening." She is in labor." Abbey confidently announced.

Everyone went in every which direction trying to get Brittany to the hospital. Finn and puck carried the blonde to the car as Santana called the hospital here in London she had called before they came to make sure they would have a place for Brittany. "Yes we are on our way." Santana said in to the receiver." She turned to her wife who was in tears." Baby, were going to get you there." Brittany took her wife's hand." Baby if something happens make sure she's alright here me." Brittany whispered. Santana's eyes widened as she realized what Brittany was thinking." No, baby you're going to be alright. She will too but baby you need to start doing you're breathing." Brittany didn't want to do her breathing she wanted to scream." Promise me San." Santana swallowed hard then nodded." I promise."


	21. Chapter 23

"She fainted and they won't let me in there." Santana cried as she paced the waiting room." I am going to call my parents and hers." Santana said out loud mainly to herself though she was standing in a full waiting room of her coworkers and friends." I already called your parents and hers they said to call them and update them when you find out anything new." Sugar explained hoping she was somewhat helpful. Santana nodded. She didn't know what to do or think it felt like her whole body was numb, she couldn't function right. "Come and sit down, Santana you need to calm down." Quinn suggested. Santana didn't want to calm down she wanted to yell and scream until they told her Brittany was alright. How the hell was she supposed to calm down when the love of her life was fighting for her life in the next room? God wouldn't give them this miracle to just take her wife, would he? Santana decided to sit before she fainted and pray to god or whoever was listening to her at the moment they let Brittany and the baby survive through this. She needed both of them.

"Santana Lopez." A doctor announced as he walked into the waiting room what seemed like a very long time." Yes right here. How is my wife?" Santana demanded as she rushed to face the doctor. Quinn and puck stood on either side of her now listening to what the doctor had to say" Asleep now. We had to do an emergency cesarean; your wife was bleeding really badly inside her stomach." Santana who had grabbed Quinn's hand as the doctor started to speak was gripping it tighter." Is she alright?" The doctor nodded." We were able to stop the bleeding as soon as we took the baby." She lost a lot of blood so we had to do a blood transfusion, which was a success. She will be out for a while though. His smile got wider." Congrats you have a baby girl; she weighs six pounds and seven ounces twenty one inches long very healthy in the nursery if you want to go see her." Santana couldn't contain the relief she felt to hear her wife and baby both where alive and doing well." Oh my God thank you." Santana said as she cried into her hand." You're welcome and if you have any questions please let me or one of the nurses know they should be able to help you." Santana nodded then turned into Quinn's arms. Quinn wrapped her arms around the Latina as Santana cried.

"Brittany is fine sweetheart." Quinn whispered in Santana's ear before giving her a kiss on the cheek." I want to see them now." Santana declared." Ok, let's go." Quinn held Santana as they made their way to the back with puck and sugar behind them. The rest of the group sat in the waiting room waiting.

" We are going to have to put this on your wrist after we see proper identification since Brittany is asleep and can't give us permission that you are indeed the baby's other mother." The doctor explained as they walked back to a big oval desk filled with nurses. "Here you go." Santana said as she handed him her driver's license and passport she carried in her purse." Thank you." After they placed the bracelet that link her to both Brittany and the baby the doctor explained one visitor at a time along with Santana. No guest could go alone in the nursery." Ok Quinn you can go first." Puck said as Santana was still hanging on her." Ok."

As Santana and Quinn enter the dark quiet room Santana suddenly felt nervous to meet her daughter. What if the baby didn't like her? Would she be able to calm her down like Brittany could? All those worry were washed away quickly when the nurse held up her baby. Covered in a pink blanket with a pink cap the nurse walked over and placed the smallest human being she had ever seen in her arms. Quinn started to squeal as she looked the baby over. The nurse showed them a room beside the nursery that had a rocking chair and a couple of other chairs. Santana instantly sat in the rocking chair while Quinn pulled a chair beside. She was absolutely beautiful. Taken her cap off her head both Quinn and her laughed at how much dark hair the baby had. She defiantly had Puerto Rican in her. She had dark skin like Santana and even her lips where full like hers. The baby opened her eyes giving them a complete shock they were as blue as Brittany's." oh my god San." Quinn exclaimed." I see." Santana whispered. This baby was defiantly in all sense Brittany's and hers. It was defiantly a miracle." Hey beautiful, Mami is here and Auntie Quinn." The baby smiled which melted both of their hearts then the smile faded into a pout. A facial expression Santana knew very well" Oh no." Santana said. Quinn laughed." Ha-ha now you're going to have to deal with two women pouting at you." Santana laughed a little too." I wouldn't have it any other way." The nurse appeared with a bottle." Do you want to feed her?" Santana nodded very excited and as she watched her baby drink down the formula she knew no one could ever love somebody as much as she loved this little baby.

Brittany opened her eyes slowly having heard a beeping sound that woke her up. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room the beeping got louder." Brittany, look over at me. Welcome back?" A woman she had never seen in her life greeted. She wore white scrubs. Must be a nurse, then with that thought Brittany's eyes widened as she looked down at her now flat stomach. Both hands want instantly to her stomach just to make sure she wasn't just seeing things. It was indeed tinier then it had been. Tears rolled down her cheeks." She is just perfect Brittany don't worry she will be here as soon as we check your vitals and make sure you take this medication. Your wife and friends have been waiting all night and half today to see you." The nurse informed her. Who did Brittany need to see at the moment? Her wife she needed to see Santana now.

"Can you go get my wife please?" Brittany pleaded." Take these pills and I will." The nurse compromised. Brittany's throat hurt but she forced the small white pills into her mouth and with a swig of water forced them down her throat. The nurse smiled as she took the plastic cup from Brittany and threw it in the trash can." I'll go search down your wife." With one last smile the nurse disappeared and Brittany was alone. Taken a deep breath in and out Brittany found it difficult to move her legs. Lifting the blanket she noticed the big bandaged across her stomach. Tears rolled down her face faster remembering somewhat now what had happened as soon as she woke up from fainting the first time she tried to grab out for her wife's hand but felt nothing until a nurse walked to her side and grabbed her hand whispering she was going to be just fine.

The second time she woke up there was beeping all over the place and the doctor shouting for instruments and a nurse yelling there was too much blood over and over. Brittany had felt like she was going to die at any moment and without her wife. The only thing she could do was tell the nurse to tell her wife and daughter she loved them. The nurse pulled her bangs out of her face and agreed to do so then she was out again until now. Before she could break out in ugly sobs the door flung open and there stood her wife. Santana rushed to her side wrapping her arms around her wife. Santana was in tears now and they couldn't tell which ones belong to which person as they both let go. Santana had been afraid she was going to lose the love of her life and Brittany had been convinced she would never see her wife again." I love you B, you scared me so freaking bad baby." Santana cried pulling away to look in her wife's blue eyes." I was so scared. You weren't in there Santana. All I wanted was you and I thought I was going to die without seeing you. I kept praying to god just let me be able to see you one more time." Santana pulled Brittany back into a hug trying to calm her down as she rubbed her back up and down with her hand.

"I love you so much Britt." Santana didn't know what to say so she held Brittany closer. Brittany was the one to pull away this time she had to look at her wife. Having seen enough she pulled Santana's body closer by pulling Santana's hands leaning down now Brittany was able to kiss her wife. Santana deepened the kiss to let out everything she couldn't say go through the kiss.

"How is she?" Brittany asked. Santana sat down on the edge of the hospital bed holding Brittany's hand in her own." Oh my god Britt she is perfect. I have never seen anybody other then you that beautiful." Santana bragged as she continued telling her wife about the second love of her life.  
"Here is the baby of the hour." The nurse who held their daughter in her arms sung as she walked in. Brittany tried to sit up straighter but found it difficult to do so. Santana saw this and helped her wife to sit up more" You comfortable?" Santana asked seeing her wife's face cringe a little." It just hurts a lot now." The nurse handed Santana the baby as she walked back across the room until she was standing in front of a closet she opened it up pulling out two more pillows. Bringing them over she put one behind Brittany and the other one which was smaller on Brittany's stomach." Thank you." Brittany said. The nurse smiled then walked out of the room. Santana was rocking the little baby girl in her arms a little back and forth singing something in Spanish. This was Brittany's first time seeing her baby and she really wanted to hold and love on her but seeing her wife singing and rocking their baby was the most beautiful scene. Happy tears rolled down her face as she watched the two. Santana noticed her wife's eagerness.

"Sorry babe, here you can hold our princess." Santana laid the baby in her wife's arms" Oh hey there beautiful." Brittany said through tears. Santana sat down on the edge of the bed as her wife inspected their newborn." Oh my god she looks just like you San." Brittany exclaimed then the baby's eyes went wide and Brittany gasps." I know Britt, she has your eyes." Santana laughed already over the initial shock.

"Are we still naming her the name we came up with?" Santana asked. She had been waiting since they arrived to know. Brittany looks down at the beautiful baby in her arms." Yes, hello miss Alivia Marie Lopez." The baby smiled which made both women's heart melt." I love you so much S." Santana kissed her wife's hand before kissing the little baby on the cheek." I love you too B."


	22. Chapter 24

"Don't leave me Santana please." Brittany cried desperately to keep her wife with her. Santana already felt like shit she hadn't been able to visit Brittany long because she had to take care of her baby girl. But today Brittany had been a wreck and this was beyond unbearable at the moment. Her wife who still was fighting to stay healthy after three days ago having their baby girl three weeks early was having a hard time with her emotions at the moment they were everywhere and it was hard for Santana to keep up. Alivia was amazing and perfect she got to stay in her mother's room up until Brittany's blood pressure sky rocketed and they found Brittany had a virus in her body that was making her sick. Alivia had to go back to the hotel with Santana and Brittany cried panicking about Martin hurting their baby. The doctor had no clue what she was getting all worked up about but they had to sedate her to make her rest.

"Baby I'll be right back. Quinn and sugar have the baby they will protect her with their life and they also have a few people I trust with my life from pucks team. Finn is going to come and stay with you until I get back here." Brittany, baby I am so sorry this isn't how this was supposed to turn out, nothing has turned out how we predicted but know baby I won't let anyone touch you or Alivia." Santana kissed her wife on the forehead before she walked out the door. It made her calm to know as she seen the nurse walk into Brittany's room with a syringe of medication Brittany would be a sleep for most of this departure.

"How is she?" Santana asked through her blue tooth head set as puck and her walked down the same alley they had been down a couple of days ago." She is a sleep; very good baby must take more after B." Quinn joked." Santana rolled her eyes as she ended the phone call." How is baby A?" Puck asked. It was very heart felting how quickly her team and pucks have fallen in love with her baby. They were one enormous family and she would never deny that. "Good a sleep, I just hope Britt is still a sleep and we can kill this bastard quickly." Santana whispered." Can't believe he had her cell number, this guy is good." Puck angrily spat really getting annoyed." I got the west side you take the east in 1, 2, 3 go." Both ran separate ways around the house." Artie you and Joel in the front yard now" She yelled into her phone. Both answered at the same time. "Yes, no activity." Santana hated being blind on a mission she liked to know exactly where the target was, shoot then go home. These situations she had to rely on her instincts and team mates. Suddenly she could hear gun shots and she heard Joel yell something.

As she made her way to the front puck was standing over Joel who clearly had been shot and Artie was nowhere in sight. Four more of pucks team was making their way into the house." Go get him Santana I have your back as soon as Artie gets here with the car. Joel needs medical attention now." Puck said in one breath. Santana didn't take another glance back as she ran into the house. She could hear screaming" Basement now." Ryan on pucks team yelled as she walked by." He's down there." Santana nodded throwing the door open and making her way down there. Martin was defiantly in there standing in the middle of the basement; Santana could feel they were not alone." You guys clear the room." Santana instructed. By the time she was down on the last step puck was by her side" Hello you two." Martin said in a harsh tone as he spit blood onto the basement floor. Someone had gotten a punch and she was betting Joel had. Her team had cleared the room he was indeed alone. "This doesn't feel right." Santana said out loud what everyone of their team mates where thinking." What doesn't feel right?" Martin mocked before he took off his black trench coat." Shit, everyone run." Santana and Puck yelled at the same time. The timer on his chest bomb was up in 5, 4,3,2,1 as Santana and puck made it to the street the house blew up. The sudden impact sent debris up in the air as well as some of their team mates. Besides a scratch on her face and arm Santana was alright. Puck had a board hit him in the side but no real damage. Now she had to check her team. It mainly was pucks team that took the full hit. She had two guys that had several different cuts and bruises. No one was killed (thank god) but Martin.

Running to the hotel room Santana let herself in and ran to Quinn who was holding her baby by the window. Quinn handed the baby over right away seeing how upset Santana looked. Santana sat on the edge of the bed tears streaming down her face as she rocked her baby. They had done it, they had gotten the bad guy but why wasn't she as excited as she usually was when they got a target? All she cared about now was her wife and baby was safe." I am going to need you to stay here with the baby Quinn while sugar and I go accompany puck with his team all have to get check out at the hospital. Joel was shot so I am going to have to check in with him." Sugar gasp" Team Jesus got hit." Both Santana and Quinn rolled their eyes." Of course I will. Give Britt a kiss for me." Santana quickly thanked Quinn and ran out with sugar.

Brittany had asked to be left alone she didn't want to talk to anyone or Finn when she woke up and he told her Santana was still out on the mission. The nurse made him leave the room although he did; he sat in front of the door like he was ordered to from his boss." How is she?" Santana asked Finn who was now standing in front of her. He shrugged." Brittany kicked me out." Santana's eyes widened that doesn't sound like her wife." Wow, ok I'm going to go in there and check on her." Finn nodded as he turned to talk to sugar.

"Britt." Santana whispered incase Brittany was a sleep. Brittany was up writing in a little notebook. She didn't look up as her wife approached." Are you feeling better babe?" Santana asked standing by the head of Brittany's bed. The blonde continued to write like no one else was in the room." Britt?" Santana was on the verge of freaking out now." Please look at me?" Santana begged. Brittany looked up stopping her pen no Brittany's eyes where puffy and red." What's wrong?" Santana asked trying to look into her wife's eyes that kept avoiding eye contact." No I am not fine." Brittany said with more confidence then she held at the moment." What's wrong?" Santana demanded." You chose the mission over me." Brittany said in a hurt tone.

"Britt, baby I didn't choose anyone over you. We got a tip and had to go with it you know this Britt." Brittany knew she was acting out because of her hormones and just being selfish but she had a reason." You have never said no to me." Brittany said in a whisper. Santana felt like a knife just went through her chest." Baby, I didn't mean to make you feel this way, come here." Brittany obliged really wanting to hold her wife and to be held." We got him! We killed Martin so we can go back home as soon as they let you go." Santana announced proudly. Brittany squeezed her tighter." Thank god, I was so scared." I want out of here San." Santana nodded." I will talk to them to see when you can be released." Santana looked down at the notebook Brittany held in her arms." What's that?" She asked curiously." Just doodling nothing to worry about" Brittany lied. Santana could tell but decided not to call her out." Baby can I ask you something?" Santana looked directly into those blue orbs she lived for and nodded." Can you go back to the hotel after you get done here and not come back later like you usually do?" Santana was taken back." I am not mad or anything they just said these last few medications are going to be brutal and I don't want you to see me like that." Santana shook her head." No Britt, I am going to be here you need me." Brittany was quick to interject." Alivia needs you."

Santana shook her head again." I have a full team of people who can take care of her; you should see Quinn with her. I can't believe I am saying this but she is a natural." Brittany was in tears." Hey baby talk to me please." Santana was holding both of Brittany's hands in hers." They said the blood I got wasn't enough so I have to do another transfusion tonight and the virus was linked to the first transfusion somehow so they're putting me on a stronger dose of medication this time around which is going to make me more sick. I don't know if I can do this San I just want to go home and be with our family." Brittany cried harder into her wife's shoulder." Britt baby you're so strong, you can do this sweetheart and I'll be there this time holding your hand. I know they wouldn't let me in there with you when they took her and I know your mad about that, trust me baby I am too. Then when you had the blood transfusion I wasn't there and then we took the baby away and now this news you got while I was gone it's too much all at once. I am sorry Brittany; it kills me to know me.

"Santana couldn't even finish her sentence as tears started to come." Brittany rubbed circles in her wife's back." I am sorry too, this is supposed to be a happy time for us San and I really have been feeling left out of everything." The nurse came in interrupting their conversation." Hi Brittany it's time to take your first round of medication." Santana eyed the little different color pills she couldn't help but asking." What is all the medication for?" The nurse continued placing the pills in Brittany's hand as she answered." We are getting her ready to receive more blood and these will fight any infection she gets during the process. Did she tell you the risks?" Santana shook her head.

"Her first transfusion was to save her life and we got lucky that her body took the blood quickly but there is always a risk the body will regret the blood which in that case it can be dangerous. There is a small risk that the blood could be the wrong blood type. Trust me that is a very small risk. I think these pills have more side effects than the actual transfusion. She will be sicker than a dog. Can speed up your heart, dizziness but we will worry about everything else as it comes." The nurse stopped herself seeing the frightened expression the Latina's face. Santana was dumbfounded she did not like anything that just came out of that woman's mouth. Brittany closed her eyes as she took the medication with the water the nurse had given her." I will let you rest for a couple minutes then we'll come in and get you ready. Don't worry your wife is in the bests of hands here. Are you coming in?" Santana was surprised they asked her and she didn't have to make a big scene to be allowed in" Of course." The nurse explained scrubs and washing before she could go into the surgery room before she left." I love you more than anything in this world Britt you will always come first even if I have to tell you no, which I hardly do. But getting that man today meant you and Alivia both were safe and my team's families as well. We can go home now after this and relax with our beautiful daughter." Then Joel crosses her mind." Joel got shot." Santana announced sadly as she sent a quick text to puck realizing she still didn't know if he was alright from surgery.

"Oh my god is he alright?" Brittany asked concerned." I don't know, they had to take the bullet out of his arm in surgery. He lost a lot of blood so he too had to get a transfusion. The others are all ok thank god. Pucks team only had scrapes and bruises and puck got hit by a flying board and I just got scratched hitting the gravel." Santana held up her arm so Brittany could see." I am so sorry babe, I am sitting here crying and you need someone to clean that. Go get that first aid kit." Brittany pointed by the door. Santana listened and brought the box back over to Brittany." now sit down and scoot closer." It's fine." Brittany shot Santana a ' don't argue' glare that made Santana obeys. Brittany cleaned her scratches and placed a band aid on both her arm and forehead." There beautiful." Brittany leaned over and captured her wife's lips in hers. Pulling away" let's go make you better baby." Santana said with another peck.


	23. Chapter 25

To say Santana was exhausted would be a big understatement about how she was feeling at the moment. Brittany's transfusion took a turn for the worse when Brittany's body started shaken uncontrollably and they had to give her different medication during the transfusion that didn't work. Santana wanted to call the emergency department although she was in a hospital at that moment. After all that chaos Brittany's body took the blood and they were able to knock her out soon after with medication so she wouldn't have to be in pain. Santana stayed until four the next morning to just make sure her wife was alright. As soon as she got back to the hotel Alivia was ready to be fed and changed.

"Brittany, hey sleepyhead, How are you feeling?" Quinn asked as the blonde opened her eyes. Brittany blinked a couple times before looking over at her friend." Hey Q. How are you?" Brittany tiredly asked. Quinn smiled." Good, just getting homesick." She answered truthfully. Brittany understood." I am too. Can I get out of here yet?" Quinn shrugged." They wouldn't tell me anything because I am not you or Santana." Brittany didn't like that answer." Don't they know you're family?" Quinn shook her head." Apparently not, Joel is doing well he is out Just grazed his arm so not as serious we thought. He wanted your magic touch not the doctor that was a total ass I guess. Here I was thinking the English were a lot nicer than us crazy Americans." Brittany had to roll her eyes as she laughed." Santana go to the hotel to sleep?" Quinn shook her head." She was taken care of the baby before I left. Sugar text me a few though and said San was out and she was rocking the baby." Brittany instantly felt jealous. She loved Santana's team members and friends but she had not been allowed to see her baby in almost three days now.

"She is perfect B, smiles all the time and loves to be on her stomach." Brittany smiled a little but turned so Quinn couldn't see the silent tears that fall from her face. Taken a deep breath she collected herself enough she could look over at the picture Quinn held up for her. It was a picture of Santana and the baby on the hotel bed sleeping." Awe she looks so different." Brittany commented as she looked at the little girl she carried for eight and a half months. She still looked like Santana but her skin was a little lighter." She still has my eyes?" Quinn nodded." And that pout Santana can't resist. She also has Santana's dirty looks." Quinn laughed as she changed the picture to another one." See." Brittany put her hand up to her mouth shocked the baby had the same exact look her wife gave to people daily." That is amazing." Brittany smiled." Can you please get the doctor in here I want to talk to him?" Brittany asked.

Quinn nodded as she stood." I'll be back." Brittany smiled then reached for her cell phone that was surprisingly charging plugged into the wall but then again she knew who would have done this: her incredible wife. Santana had held her hand all night without leaving once even when the nurse tried to get her to go. I was so overtaken with emotion when Santana argued with them to stay with me her love could be seen from miles I swear when she broke down no doctor or nurse did not dare say another word after that about leaving brought a tear to the blonde's eyes thinking how lucky she truly was.

"Good afternoon Brittany." A doctor she had not seen before greeted as he walked up to the railing of her bed with Quinn coming behind him. Quinn took her seat back beside her head on the other side." How are you feeling?" Brittany smiled a little." Better doctor, thank you." He took out a note pad and a pen from his pocket." Can I go home soon?" Brittany asked hoping he gave her the news she wanted to hear." I need to go back to the USA and be with family and friends. Alivia was not supposed to be born in London and my family hasn't even seen her and she is almost a week old now." Brittany explained hoping he seen her side in this." I am going to let you go tomorrow but I still have doubts with you flying." Brittany was about to smile until he said that part." I have more blood I should be good now." He gave Brittany a 'listen to me' glance. Brittany didn't say another word as he explained what he wanted her to do as soon as she got back home. Brittany nodded agreeing with everything he said, and then mentioned she was a nurse so she had some knowledge." Thank you." The doctor left Brittany and Quinn alone." Yay, I get to get out of here soon and then we can all go home." Brittany happily exclaimed texting a few people including her wife." Brittany did you hear him you could go in shock on the airplane? That is really scary information." Brittany shrugged." I feel fine. We need to go home." Quinn was horrified." Honey we will be alright you should take as long as it takes for you to be better before risking your health like this." Brittany rolled her eyes she wished now she had been alone to get that information." Quinn if I don't feel ok tomorrow I will let you know but I am ok and I want to go home. Please don't tell Santana and the others. Please promise me?" Brittany made her best fine face. Quinn did have to admit Brittany's color was better and she looked healthier now." Ok, fine but if you flinch at all in the air I am going to freak." Quinn took Brittany's pinkie and locked her pinkie around the blondes.

"I pinkie promise I won't say anything. Now that I did that I want you to eat dinner with me." Quinn smiled because she was going to make Brittany eat a lot of food. Brittany still swallowed hard knowing that was the other blondes plan but she nodded." Ok we can have what you want? Just warning you if I get sick and we all have to stay another week here in London it's your entire fault." Brittany explained pointing a finger at her friend." Whatever, you love pizza I know you do. I better go get it before they close at eight; everything around here closes so early." Quinn kissed Brittany on the cheek before she left.

Brittany couldn't find anything to watch so she decided to play a game on her cell while she waited. Her game was interrupted by a call but she smiled when she saw it was her wife. Santana's sleepy voice came through the other end." Hey babe, how are you feeling?" Brittany asked. She could hear her wife yawn and then she heard one of the cutest sounds in the world their daughter making noises." Good, had a long nap while sugar took care of little bug here but she woke me up just a little bit ago saying she had to go help puck do a local Target job. Sorry I haven't called all day." Brittany shook her head even though Santana couldn't see." No, I am happy you are getting sleep you need some. I am ok." Santana loved hearing those words." I can come by once Quinn comes back or sugar if you want?" Santana said as she played peek a boo with their newborn daughter on the hotel bed.

"No, get some more sleep. Quinn is here she just went out to get pizza. I'll make her stay with me tonight and we'll see you tomorrow morning. Thank you for last night San." Santana wanted to just forget about last night but she knew she would always be thankful Brittany made it through." You scared me again for the hundredth time this week last night babe." Santana said shaken the image of her wife's body shaken uncontrollably out of her mind." I am sorry I promise I'll work hard on not scaring you although you have to recall all the times you yourself have scared the crap out of me in the past." Santana knew her wife had a point." Have a good night San, relax please and give our baby a kiss from me. I love you." Brittany said hearing Quinn talking to a nurse out in the hall." I love you too and so does livi."

Santana said the last part in a baby voice." Livi?" Brittany asked catching on to the nickname." Sugar gave it to her, I think it's cute." Brittany clenched her jaw another thing she wasn't apart of but she knew she wouldn't take it out on her wife." Yes it's cute." Ending the call Brittany hooked her phone back on the charger and waited until Quinn appeared with a box of pizza" Your favorite madam." Quinn said as she placed the pizza down on the food tray." Brittany's mouth started to water as she saw that Quinn had indeed bought her favorite pizza." Thank you Q." Quinn smiled glad to see the old Brittany back." Anything for you B."


	24. Chapter 26

**Attn: I don't know how to reply to guests so I will reply on here! Thank you for the reviews and reading :-) also someone pointed out babies don't leave the hospital without their birth mothers which is very true, didn't think of that as I was writing but since this is make believe i guess they can! My mistake, sorry!**

"Brittany just relax I have her so you can just lay back and fall asleep if you want." Santana said looking over at her nervous wife." I want to sit beside Quinn." Brittany announced. She felt bad because she wanted to be beside Santana but Quinn knew what the doctor had said yesterday in the hospital, she hadn't really been thinking about it until now when the airplane was about to take off. Santana shot her a confused glance but moved her legs so Brittany could get out. Santana looked behind her where her wife now sat and saw she was holding Quinn's hand this made her pissed. Quinn had stayed the night at the hospital after Santana had said she would come stay the second time she called that night but Quinn was already passed out on the cot. Then this morning as she was getting ready to come and get Brittany from the hospital she got a text from Brittany saying She was already discharged and Quinn and her were on their way to pick up her prescriptions then they be at the hotel. For some reason Brittany has been clinging onto Quinn and it was starting to get on Santana's nerves.

" You alright Britt?" Santana asked trying to hide her anger. The blonde nodded." Just feeling trapped by the window seat." Brittany said trying to come up with a good enough excuse, she didn't want Santana to know she thought she might actually die at 30,000 feet in the air. Santana turned back around and started to play with her smiling daughter. That was also something concerning Santana Brittany hadn't really paid attention to Alivia since shes gotten out of the hospital. She had held her when she got back but suddenly she handed her off to Santana to go into the bathroom for a while to talk to someone on the phone. She wouldn't say who she was talking to. She fed the baby and played with her a little bit before bed but this morning she rarely looked at her and up to now Santana has been the one taken care of her. What the heck was going on with her wife? Stealing a glance over her seat back at her wife who was still holding Quinn's hand she now had her eyes shut and taken deep breaths Quinn beside her was whispering something in her ear.

Brittany started panting hardly the higher they got up, she was practically having a panic attack now. Joel who had his arm in a sling was sitting across from Quinn and Brittany and now was leaning over the arm rest asking if Brittany was ok? She was sweating bad and Quinn's hand wasn't doing anything for her. She didn't want to alarm her wife but she needed her." I want Santana." Brittany forced herself to say before she let go of Quinn's squished hand. Quinn cradled her hand for a moment trying to get some feeling back into it again." Santana." Joel called towards her. Santana looked back hearing her name. Alivia had fallen asleep a long time ago and she was just playing with the little black hairs on the back of her neck." Brittany needs you." He explained. Santana turned around and gasp seeing how sick Brittany looked now. Brittany's eyes where shut but she was clearly on the verge of tears." Quinn can you come up here and hold the baby?" Santana asked. Quinn nodded and moved as fast as she could to Santana she carefully picked up the baby in her arms and sat down in the seat Santana was sitting in. Santana sat in the seat next to her wife." Baby look at me."

Brittany didn't want to because Santana was going to know something was wrong but she had to." Britt what's going on?" Santana pleaded with her eyes for her wife to tell her something. There was nothing she could do to help if she didn't know what was going on." I I am still sick." Brittany was crying now in her hands. Santana rubbed her wife's back." Sweetie, what do you mean? Do you feel sick?" Santana asked trying to understand. Brittany nodded in her hands." Come here." Brittany raised her head and leaned over into her wife's open arms. Santana held Brittany as closely as she could as the blonde cried on her shoulder now." Britt, everything is ok. Honey you're ok." Brittany shook her head." I'm scared." That was all Brittany could force her body to say at the moment. Quinn was taken in the scene feeling really guilty for not telling Santana what the doctor had said. When he had discharged her yesterday he was still very concerned and had called the hospital back in Columbus and told them about Brittany's condition. She was suppose to go right away and get checked out. Having a baby really had taken a big toll on her body. Quinn cringed seeing Santana's eyes narrow as she looked directly at her. She knew she knew something and Quinn couldn't lie any longer but she had pinky promised not to tell." I can't tell you anything I made a promise." Quinn informed as she turned around in her seat hugging the baby tighter to her body knowing Santana wouldn't do anything as long as she had Alivia in her arms.

Brittany finally calmed down enough to sit up and take a couple of big breaths." Don't be mad at Quinn I made her pinky promise me she wouldn't say a word to you." Santana looked down at her own hands before back up to her wife." Is it bad?" Brittany didn't know how to answer that so she shrugged." The doctor didn't want me to fly. He was worried about the risks because of my condition." Santana's eyebrows arched together in confusion Brittany had said she was ok and could fly and now she was saying the opposite. Brittany knew she needed to hurry up and explain." I didn't want to worry you and I wanted everyone to get to go home and I knew they wouldn't be able to until I was out of the hospital so I kind of begged the doctor who eventually gave in." Santana didn't like the sound of that." You lied to me?" Santana asked clearly pissed." No not lie, just held back that I was still sick." Brittany said trying to make it sound better then what it truly was." Brittany you lied to me you said he gave you a good report and that you could fly home." Santana was speaking in a harsh tone now although it wasn't loud." We are flying home now I am just over reacting. I am sorry Santana." Brittany found tears coming up again her wife was pissed and it was all because of her." Don't, that's not going to work." Santana held her hand up as she turned towards the window for a moment.

" I told you not to hide anything from me Brittany and what makes it harder is Quinn knew this whole time and you couldn't even trust me enough to tell me you were still sick." Brittany knew Santana was crying now she could tell in her voice she was hurt." You would have kept us in London longer. Santana these people have families and homes they need to get back to I am ok." Santana turned around to face her wife." You don't get it Britt, you being this sick you could have severe complications. You almost died on me on that table and you are acting careless now. Don't you even care if you live?" Santana asked sincere. Brittany was taken back." Yes I do care, I would never want to leave you or her. I am not stupid Santana I made sure I felt fine before I got on this plane. I made sure my blood pressure and temperature were alright as well. I just don't like flying and you know that. I just freaked out because I didn't tell you and this was my payback I am quite sure from god or karma." Santana wiped her tears off on her sleeve before taken a couple deep breaths." Us fighting is not going to solve anything, but holding things back from me is wrong." Santana said before blinking a couple times as she tried not to cry again. She was defiantly hurt." I was wrong Santana and I am very sorry. It was stupid and I don't want to fight I want you to hold me." With that said Santana wrapped her arm around her wife's shoulder and pulled her close to her." I just love you too damn much to loose you." Santana whispered.

The rest of the time on the plane Brittany had slept while at first Santana had held her wife until she started hearing Quinn snore then she wiggled her way out of the blondes arms and went to retrieve their baby girl." You see that sleeping beauty beside us?" Santana asked her daughter who made a face she didn't know if it was her smiling or gas but Santana continued." That is your mommy and mamas wifey. We are very very lucky because we both have her." Santana kissed her daughter on the cheek before placing her belly first on her stomach so she could rock her.

What Santana didn't know was Brittany had been awake since Santana had taken her arms away. A tear ran down the blondes face hearing her daughter and wife's conversation. Without looking in that direction Brittany placed her hand on her wife's thigh." I am the lucky one." Brittany sleepy said. A tan hand slide upon her pale one.

Brittany wanted to carry the baby off the plane and through the airport. Santana had told her father what time they would be landing so he could come and get them but she didn't realize how many people where waiting for the group. Joel's girlfriend instantly found him and she was in tears at seeing his arm in a sling." Hey baby calm down I am fine." Joel said as she started to inspect his arm."

" Santana, Brittany." Maria said walking up to them with Santana's step father right behind her. Maria gasps seeing the little girl that laid in Brittany's arms." Oh my god mija she looks just like you as a baby." Maria exclaimed holding her hands out for her grandchild. Brittany placed her baby in her mother in laws arms smiling down at her daughter to reassure her it's ok. The baby opened her eyes wide making Maria laugh." She has those pierce blue eyes." After Maria and Gerardo and had their chance at getting introduced to their grandchild Susan and jake where next. Susan was in tears as she took the baby from Maria's arms." Oh my god Brittany and Santana she is perfect."

Most of the crew was gone and had said their goodbyes to both Santana and Brittany." I think it's time to get you three home." Gerardo announced." Gracis Papi." Santana said seeing how exhausted her wife looked." Actually Santana." Brittany started but seeing four extra eyes on her now she pulled her wife to the side." I have to go get checked out at OSU." Santana frowned for a moment another thing her wife had left out earlier." Ok let me get my mom to watch livi and ill go along with you." Santana suggested." You can go home and sleep if you want." Brittany said but as soon as she saw the expression on her wife's face she regretted what she had just said." Ok that sounds good." Brittany leaned over and gave Santana a kiss on the lips." I love you S." Santana bopped her wife on the nose." You know I do girl."

Maria was more then willing to watch the baby. Susan and jake wanted to know everything about Brittany's health, they could see their daughter wasn't feeling good. Santana explained with Brittany adding here and there until everything was out there in the open. Jake volunteered to drive them to OSU which they both where grateful. They where Going to take a taxi but Santana really wasn't in the mood to do so. The doctor right away came out in the waiting room to take Brittany back. As they walked she read over Brittany's medical records and threw out a question here and there." How do you feel now?" Brittany took a second before she answered." feeling exhausted from flying but a little light headed I guess. Nothing too horrible." Santana smiled at her wife proud she was telling the doctor the truth." Your blood pressure still a little high but I can give you medication if the doctor hasn't already-" the doctor didn't finish her sentence as Brittany nodded." Yes he did." The doctor nodded and after talking to another doctor they decided to let her go home." Come back if you experience any of these symptoms." The doctor said pointing to the list that she handed Brittany. Santana looked over her wife's shoulder reading the symptoms." Thank you." Santana said before the doctor said goodbye and turned to leave. Santana helped Brittany get dressed.

Two weeks later

"Baby I am out of here, your mom is on her way." Santana yelled from down stairs." Kiss." Santana heard coming from upstairs. Running upstairs she searched in two rooms before she found her wife in the hallway bathroom trying to put their daughters messy hair in a ponytail. Santana had to laugh how adorable this sight was. Her daughter was sitting in her car seat while Brittany did her best without tugging the baby's dark hair pulled it up in a ponytail. A gigantic smile came across Brittany's face when she finally accomplished her task." Look how cute, San." Brittany picked their daughter up bringing her towards her wife. Santana's eyes lite up as she looked at their daughter." Your beautiful my baby girl." Santana gave her daughter a kiss on both cheeks." Mama will see you later she has to go make sure bad people are taken care of." Santana explained in a baby voice.  
"Santana." Brittany warned not wanting Santana to talk about her work right with their daughter." What Brittany? It's not like she can understand what I just said anyway." Brittany sighed." Well I know and I don't like it." Brittany exclaimed. Santana shook her her head this was a continuing war lately since they have been back. Brittany was still fighting her hormones and emotions but she was getting very moody and demanding. Brittany was easily angered when Santana didn't do what she wanted right away.

" I love you and ill see you later. Have a good day you two."Santana leaned over giving her wife a kiss on the lips." I love you S, please come back to me." Santana smiled." Always babe."


	25. Chapter 27

"Let me guess a month old!" A dark haired green eyed man wearing blue jeans with a solid black t-shirt said pointing to Alivia who was sitting in her stroller bubbling. Brittany looked up at the stranger from the grass." Exactly Wow, you're good. Have kids?" The guys smile widened as he held up two fingers "Twin girls Justus and Julia." Brittany grinned. "Beautiful names how old are they?" She asked curious.

"Five." He answered taken his wallet out of his back pocket. Opening it up, he leaned over and showed the blonde his daughter's picture." Beautiful they look like you but their eyes must be Mommy's?" Brittany pointed out. Both girls had dark eyes while he had pretty green eyes. He nodded." They sure do. Let me guess this little one looks like daddy?" He asked looking over at the baby. The only thing the blonde had in common with the child was the blue eyes. Brittany shook her head." She looks like my wife." Brittany didn't think she needed to give this stranger anymore explanation but she did remember she had a picture of the three of them when Alivia was two weeks old. Taken the picture out of her wallet she held it up for the man to see" Beautiful family. You defiantly have a wife." Quinn had volunteered to take pictures so all four drove to a nearby park and the pictures to come out from that day were amazing. Quinn really had a talent.

"I am so sorry." The man said holding his hand out hoping he didn't offend the blonde too much." It's ok, you didn't know." He nodded a couple times." I am truly sorry she is beautiful. What is her name?" Brittany didn't know why she was continuing this conversation she rarely shared as much information she had already giving this stranger with anyone. She stood up to face the man." Her names Alivia and I'm Brittany." Brittany offered her hand which the man was pleased to accept." I am Phillip. Nice meeting the both of you beautiful ladies today maybe I'll see you again soon." Brittany agreed then she gave him a quick little goodbye before walking away.

"Hey Hun how was the walk?" Santana asked looking up from her lap top. She was sitting on the couch trying to do some research on a new target. He was very popular it seemed with the police in Kansas. The team would be flying out to Kansas for a few days this Friday. Brittany wasn't too thrilled but understood. She was going to stay with her sister and brother in law for the weekend." It was good. We went by the park, Alivia was very popular there." Brittany said proudly thinking about all the comments she had received while she sat there reading her book. Santana's eyes lit up as she unbuckled her daughter out of the stroller." Of course she is popular; she takes after her mommies" Giving the baby a kiss on the cheek." You are beautiful my princess." Brittany waited to continue her conversation until Santana was done greeting their daughter" Can't forget my queen. You are also beautiful." Santana said leaning over to place a kiss on Brittany's lips but Brittany backed away. Santana shot her a confused glare." I am still talking but if you don't want to hear I guess you can continue whatever you were doing before I came in." Brittany threw her hands up in the air frustrated and walked quickly past a very confused Latina to rush upstairs.

"What was that?" Santana shook her head. Her wife's mood swings were really giving her a headache." Let's go up and see if we can do damage control. Ok maybe just me. She still likes you as far as we can tell." Santana said in a baby like voice making her daughter giggle. Laying Alivia down in the nursery she turned on the baby monitor and took the other part with her placing it on their dresser before walking over to where her wife laid on their bed with her head under a pillow." Brittany, please look over at me?"

She could hear her wife sniffling Brittany was crying the worse thing in the world. She hated when her wife cried it was like a blow to the stomach for her" Baby talk to me." Santana begged. Brittany slide the pillow off her head and she sat up slowly still healing from her C-section." What is going on lately with you? I mean since we got home it's like you are angry with me but won't say anything. Britt, this is eating me up inside I need to know." Brittany began to cry harder. Brittany didn't know what was going on with her she was ok for the most part until Santana was around then she was moody and distant.

Taken a few big breaths Brittany calmed herself down enough to talk" I don't know, I am sorry. I have been trying to figure out why I feel this way towards you but I can't." Santana looked down at her wife's shaken hands." Do you want to go back and talk to missy?" Brittany huffed she should be able to figure out her own stuff herself" So no?" Santana asked trying to get on the same page as her wife." Are you mad because I am working still?" Brittany shrugged." Is it deeper? Is it because I told you no in London or that I wasn't able to be in the delivery room? Britt give me something to work with here I am trying. I have been trying to get off early and be here for you and the baby. I got off early today and came home to an empty house, which is cool I am glad you're getting out and doing things but you didn't answer my texts or calls." Santana was just laying it all out on the table she needed her wife to hear everything.

"Brittany shook her head." I don't know I am just so tired all the time I can't seem to do anything right lately. You're mad at me and that makes me angrier and the thing is I don't even know why I am angry in the first place. I just want to feel normal again but I can't. My hormones are ever which way and to beat it off I am still a fat cow." Santana gave her wife a sympathetic pout." Baby no you're not a fat cow you have went down a lot since you had Alivia. You're beautiful sweetheart and I love your body." Santana said honestly. She couldn't stop staring at her wife's new hips and the fact she wasn't allowed to touch was torture. I think we should have a talk with your doctor this has to be more than just hormones Britt, maybe postpartum depression? We can get you back on your medicine maybe to help." Brittany started crying again." Brittany you're not bad person lots of people take medication." Santana explained hoping she could help her wife in some way." I am just one big screw up." Brittany sadly expressed out loud." Never Britt, you could never be a screw up. You're an amazing wife, mother, and friend. Everything about you honey is amazing.

"Brittany took her wife's hand in the middle of both of hers bringing the hand up to her lips she gave it a few kisses on top." I love you so much S, I'm sorry." Santana took her hand back she cupped her wife's face with her hands." I love you B." bringing their lips together for the first time since before Alivia was born Santana felt connected to her wife again. Lying back on the bed the Latina hovered over her wife careful not put too much pressure on Brittany's stomach. Brittany had her checkup appointment and the doctor has told Brittany she could have sex when she felt ready but her stomach was still painful. Santana was having a hard time she wanted to please her wife. Brittany had made sure all her needs were met when she needed some attention; she badly wanted to repay the blonde back. Kissing Brittany Santana tried to pour as much affection and love as she could into the kiss. Brittany hummed pleasantly." Baby lay down." Brittany whispered as she latched onto her wife's lips again. Santana lay down and watched as her blonde goddess took off her shirt and bra while straddling her. Santana's eyes glistened taken in the scene right in front of her" Your gorgeous babe." Santana said touching both sides of her wife's hips. Brittany bit her bottom lip as she looked down upon her wife." I have an ugly scar." she said sadly looking at it now. Santana shook her head." That scar is beautiful it's where our beautiful miracle came out of." Santana slightly brushed over the area with her fingertip admiring it. Brittany felt gorgeous in that moment as Santana's eyes explored over her body and a tear escaped. Santana caught it and wiped it away before it could fall off her cheek." Baby what is it?" Santana asked concerned." How do you do that?" Brittany wiped under her eye now with her hand." Do what?" Santana asked confused." Make me feel beautiful." Santana rubbed the inside of the blonde's thigh over her jeans." You are beautiful baby and you should never doubt it. I knew when I first saw you I was going to have to make you my baby's mama." Brittany giggled along with Santana at the Latina's ghetto voice." You did?" Brittany felt ten times better now." I sure did. You want to know a secret?" Brittany nodded. "Just between you and me every day I wake up to you in the morning beside me I thank god he sent me one of his angels." Brittany awed never hearing that before from her wife. Brittany leaned over and placed a couple hard kisses on the Latina's mouth." I am also a lucky lady. I have the world's cheesiest, hottest Latina out there with a rocking body that can change a diaper like a pro." Brittany winked as Santana gripped her wife's hips she started rocking into Brittany even with pants separating them Brittany felt amazing on top of her.

"Here let me help you get undressed." Brittany said working on taken her wife's top off." Anything you want my queen."

Brittany was the first to wake up to the whimpering. Looking to her left there laid her naked wife fast asleep spread out. She would really have taken the opportunity to appreciate this scene if her baby didn't need her. Glancing over at the clock it was almost two in the morning. After she showed Santana how much she appreciated everything and was sorry for how she'd been acting both went to sleep a little after midnight" Mommy's coming baby girl." Brittany sung as she walked into the nursery. Alivia calmed down right away hearing her mommy sing the 'I am coming to feed baby A' song Brittany came up with one night and Alivia calmed down instantly." I have lots of good milk for you." Brittany said in a sleepy baby voice. The baby latched on instantly to the bottle as Brittany sat in the rocking chair by the window as she stared down at her daughter. Brittany loved the gulp sound the baby made as she sucked the milk out of her bottle it always made her feel content" My beautiful princess." Brittany played with the little baby's black hairs by the baby's neck like she did with her wife's. The baby drunk all her bottle, she then changed the baby and laid her back down in her crib, asleep.

Brittany smiled before walking back into her bedroom where her wife was still spread out tangled with the blankets. Brittany laid down beside her taken Santana's arm she pulled it around her Santana instantly pulled Brittany closer until her head was into the crock of Brittany's neck" Good night my queen." Santana sleepy said. Brittany smiled loving being called Santana's queen.


	26. Chapter 28

"Brittany, Brittany!"  
Mandy turned to see who was yelling for her sister. Her mouth flew opened seeing how hot the man was that was approaching them with two little girls a little younger than her daughter." Holy bejesus the man of my dreams is calling for you." Brittany rolled her eyes at her sister before turning around" Hey Phillip." Brittany greeted happy to see her new friend. She had gone to the park Friday after Santana left and bumped into Phillip swinging his daughters, it was a good evening. Santana had been in Kansas almost four days now and it was only supposed to be a weekend operation but surprisingly Brittany was doing alright although she missed her wife like crazy. Brittany had went to see her doctor on Thursday evening that confirmed indeed she had postpartum depression and was very concerned for Brittany so she put her back on her medication just upping the dose. Santana had went out and bought her a cute penguin pill organizer that made Brittany laugh. Her family including Santana's mother and step father has been around 24/7 since they have gotten back from London. Although they were there to see their grandchild more than her she was glad they were there when she needed a break.

"Fancy meeting you here again?" Phillip said leaning into the blonde placing a kiss on her cheek. Mandy's eyes widened obviously this man didn't know who her sister was married to because if he did he would surely not try that. Brittany tensed a little from the kiss but he did have some foreign roots so maybe his family was custom in doing that when they saw friends shaken the thought out of her head." Phillip this is my sister Mandy and the beautiful little bouncing blonde is Lena." Phillip also placed a kiss on Mandy's cheek that was in dreamland now. Brittany nudged her sister back to reality as he introduced his girls to Mandy and Lena.

Watching Phillip chase his daughters plus Lena around the park Brittany fed Alivia while her sister was over the moon over her sisters new male friend." God I am glad you're never over when the crews over." Brittany said breaking the silence." Shut up, you're the one who has a hotttt friend basically fawning all over you and you never mentioned anything. Does Santana know about boy toy?" Brittany couldn't believe her sister." Amanda he is no boy toy he is a friend and nothing more. No Santana doesn't know there really hasn't been any time to tell her but it's not like she'd care anyway, we both have friends the other don't really know about." Mandy pointed to Phillip." You need to tell your wife about him he is a goddess." Brittany huffed." Right after I tell your husband about him." Mandy rolled her eyes" Whatever I am going to go play with them." Brittany watched her sister walk out towards the girls and Phillip who looked over in Brittany's direction and waved. Waving back Brittany took out her phone. She had two missed texts one from Quinn asking how the baby was then one from her wife that put a smile on her face.

**How are my two favorite ladies today?**

Brittany had to tell Santana about Phillip her sister was right but didn't want to do it over text so she replied:

**Call me.**

Like she had expected her phone rang almost instantly." Hey B what's up?" Santana greeted." Hey honey, were doing ok at the park with Mandy, Lena and a few of my new friends I forgot to mention last week." Brittany started feeling good about this she was going to tell her wife about Phillip." Sounds fun, what kind of new friends?" Her wife was so jealous it was funny at times." His name is Phillip and he has two twin daughters that are currently playing with Lena and Mandy." Brittany waited for Santana to say something.

"Where did you meet him Britt?" Brittany knew this game of 100 questions were coming she should have known." Here at the park last week. I was reading a book and he came up to me and complimented Alivia. We started talking about his daughters then Friday after you left I came to the park and he was swinging his daughters and we talked some more. He is nice and funny." Brittany explained smiling as she thought about her new friend." Does he know you're married?" Santana asked not liking her wife hanging out with a man, yes they both had male friends but they were usually mutual and didn't just meet at parks." Of course Santana he knows I have a gorgeous wife." Santana relaxed a little she still didn't trust anyone around her wife." What does Mandy say about him?" Brittany rolled her eyes." If I tell you that you're going to jump on the first flight back here and kick his ass I know you." Santana nodded agreeing. "Tell me I won't overreact." Brittany shook her head." You always overreact drama queen." Brittany was laughing now as Santana denied it. Phillip was in front of her now holding his hands out.

"Come on Britt lets go walk some more." He said. Brittany knew Santana heard the nickname for her wife in his sentence and now was going off in Spanish." I'll be there in a moment my wife is having a major break down." That instantly shut the fiery Latina up. Phillip nodded before stretching his hand out palm first in front of her." Let me talk to her?" Brittany was hesitating only because she knew her wife." Santana he wants to talk to you. Be nice." Brittany warned before handing the phone over." Hello Santana, my name is Phillip and you have a beautiful family." Santana couldn't deny she was impressed with the man and how he handled her questions but something was off about him she could tell it even over the phone." I am sorry if I made you mad I won't kiss her on the cheek again." Santana's eyes widened Brittany hadn't mentioned that bit of information at all now her mind was in overdrive.

"Can I please speak to my wife again? Thank you." Brittany got back on the phone nervous now." So what did you think? Is he friendly enough for you?" Brittany asked" Too friendly. Why didn't you tell me he kissed you on the cheek?" Should have known this was coming Brittany thought to herself." It was barely a peck on the cheek when he was saying hello, he does it to everyone even Mandy. I would never let him kiss me and you know that Santana. You can meet him when you get back but he is my new friend." Santana didn't like this new friend even though he did impress her.

"Be careful B, you and Alivia should be napping and relaxing." Brittany knew that was Santana's way of saying be anywhere but the park." We are doing both and our family has been wonderful letting me take breaks to relax or take a walk in the evening." Brittany knew what her wife was thinking she took walks with Phillip." Santana please don't hate him, you have millions of guy friends." Santana didn't see how that counted." All through work Brittany I don't just meet random people at parks. Plus I am a proud lesbian and they all know that you my dear are bisexual." Brittany was starting to get angry." That doesn't mean a damn thing Santana and you know it, I am married to you I took vows with you." Santana knew she went too far." I am sorry, baby please let's not fight I am just mad I can't be there with you two for another three days and I might have got burnt and it hurts badly." Brittany's eyes widened." Santana why didn't you say anything? Why are we talking about stupid stuff and not your injury? Where is it?" Santana explained the guy had a piece of hot metal he flung at them as they opened the guys garage door. It had hit Santana on the side before it hit the ground." Oh my god San did you go to a hospital?" Brittany started chewing her fingernails worried." We can't here we will be arrested because the police are not like everywhere else they actually know what were here to do." Brittany couldn't believe this." Who cleaned it?" Brittany demanded as she checked available airplane flights." I can be there by five tomorrow morning if I leave her by tonight." Brittany suggested. Santana felt bad but her men and she could really use her wife right now, so she did something she really didn't want to." Come baby we need you. Please ask your mom to take Alivia for a couple of days." Brittany agreed then got off the phone so she could explain everything to her sister. Amanda was the one to volunteer to take Alivia which made Brittany happy." She'll be alright you just go be with your wife." Amanda said dropping her off at the airport." I love you sissy tell everyone I'm sorry I just left." Mandy smiled and nodded.

The airplane ride was nothing less of excruciating for Brittany who had been panicking all evening since her wife told her she had gotten burnt forgot the big fact she was deadly afraid to fly and now she didn't have anyone's hand to hold. This airplane was almost empty so she did what she could do which was down as many drinks the flight attendant would give her. She had also taken a muscle relaxer that hadn't kicked in yet and didn't look like it was anytime soon. She wished Santana was right there with her.

"Hey sleepyhead "Santana greeted taken her wife in her arms" I have missed you so much." Santana whispered in Brittany's ear as she held her in her arms." I missed you too S, can I take like an hour nap please after I make sure your burn is ok?" Brittany was practically a sleep now." Sure B, let's get your bags and get back to the hotel." Brittany hummed in response then sleepy followed her wife to get her bags before going out to the Parking lot. They were met by Finn and mike." Good morning B." Finn said taken her bag from her" Hey Finn."

Brittany didn't wake up until they arrived to the hotel." Are we there?" Santana smiled seeing how adorable her wife looked. "Yes we are baby, let's go." Santana help her wife to their room then into their hotel bed. "Goodnight sweetheart." Brittany hummed in response as she buried her head into the pillow that smelled of a mixture of her Wife and a strange scent. She scrunched her nose not liking the mixture" Baby." Brittany whispered with a croaky voice." Yes?" Brittany couldn't find her wife as she reached her hands out.

"Where are you?" Santana saw what her wife was doing. Climbing back on the bed she allowed Brittany to find her." I want to cuddle with you." Brittany smiled finally being able to feel her wife in her arms. "Fine" Santana said allowing Brittany's hands to pull her into her. Brittany instantly tangled their limbs up with the blanket." I love you S." Brittany said before she went back to sleep. Santana kissed Brittany's hand she held now in hers." I love you too.


	27. Chapter 29

"Brittany, Santana said the mission was a success we will be leaving tonight." Sugar sung as she walked over to the blonde who was laid on her side on the hotels bed looking through a magazine." Good, my boobs are about to explode." Brittany looked down at her engorged boobs she had been trying to take the doctor's advice on drying her milk up since she couldn't feed the baby her milk while taken her medication it was just very painful." Your boobs are freaking humongous Britt, they're amazing." Brittany rolled her eyes." It's because they're filled with milk. I need it all too just disappear now." Sugar sat down on the edge of the bed ogling over Brits chest size." Please don't stare sugar." Brittany said trying to cover them with her jacket." I can't help it, can I touch?" Brittany swatted sugars hand away as she tried to feel Brittany's chest" Stop." Brittany exclaimed irritated. Voices in the hallway caught both women's attention as the door started to open. Sugar saw Brittany was occupied seeing if her wife was coming through the door she took the opportunity to touch her friend's breast and squeeze.

"Ouch, oh my god sugar" Brittany winced loudly in pain." Aaaggghhh." Sugar cried out as breast milk started to squirt out through Brittany's thin shirt. Finn and Mike turned around trying not to look at Brittany's chest as she had taken her jacket and shirt off being drenched. Santana was last in and her eyes instantly widened." What the hell?" Santana asked confused why sugar was drenched and her wife was shirtless and now braless. "Genius over here squeezed my boob." Brittany yelled practically in sugars face. Sugar held both hands high in the air." Sorry Brittany. I didn't think it was going to do that." Santana was still confused as she watched her wife storm away to the bathroom. Mike and Finn excused themselves to their room both having different excuses but the real reason was Santana was going to kill sugar and they didn't want to witness that." why were you touching my wife's breasts?" Santana demanded crossing her arms across her chest. Sugar rolled her eyes as she began to take off her clothes right in front of the Latina." Like you haven't wanted to touch those humongous boobs your wife now has?" Santana had expected a stupid answer from this girl." I do, but I am her wife you are not. Those are not yours." Santana explained. Sugar shrugged." Don't worry those are guns locked and loaded do you see me I am drenched in boob milk disgusting." Sugar complained.

"Your damn fault" Brittany screamed from the bathroom." I told you not to touch my boobs. Santana strangle her." Sugars eyes widened in horror at her friends wife's suggesting." She's not telling the truth calm down." Santana said in a whisper incase her wife was really pissed. Santana turned and walked to the bathroom door and knocked slightly." Baby let me in? Please." Santana begged." Come in." Santana opened the door to see her wife sitting on the floor crying" Baby, talk to me please?" Santana asked knowing Brittany always ended up talking to her after she asked that. Brittany wiped her eyes off on her shirt sleeve. "Baby are you taken your medicine?" Santana instantly regretted asking that question as she seen the look in her wife's eyes." Yes Santana I am. I am not stupid I know I have to take it. I am just in pain; I need to go home now." Santana cringed but was relieved she could help with the last problem." Baby we are flying home tonight and this time I will be holding your hand the whole time." Santana felt bad Brittany had to fly to Kansas alone. She didn't even think of that until Brittany was in the air or she wouldn't have even suggested Brittany make the trip even though her guys were very happy she stitched their cuts and took care of their scrapes. Her burn felt a hundred times better because of her wife." Brittany I am sorry I know you are taken your medicine and honey you aren't and never will be stupid. I love you Britt and I am sorry your boobs hurt. I am positive Alivia will be very happy to have you back with her when we get there tomorrow morning. I can help you now maybe with your boobs?" Santana suggested. Brittany nodded." These past couple days I have missed our daughter so much it hurts but I have really enjoyed being with you." Brittany leaned her head on her wife's shoulder." I have too." Santana said closing her eyes" Baby?" Brittany asked closing her eyes." Yes sweetie?" Santana asked playing with her wife's golden locks." I want you to help with my boob pain." Santana stopped playing with Brittany's hair for a second." Sure, what do you want me to do?" Santana asked not sure how she could help.

"I need you to massage the clots out if you can?" Santana nodded taken her hand back from being behind her wife's shoulder." You're going to have to show me?" Santana said not wanting to hurt her wife in anyway. Brittany brought the towel she had placed beside her so she could do this alone but since her wife was here she could help. Taken the shirt off she had just placed on when she got in here so she didn't have to see her humongous swollen breasts. Brittany lay back onto the floor with her head on the folded towel." You're probably going to get squirted." Santana shrugged." I need a shower anyway." Brittany took Santana's hands and placed one hand on each boob." Like this." Brittany showed Santana how to massage the clots out. Santana cringed when Brittany's facial expressions changed and she looked like she was in pain." You ok babe?" Santana asked over and over." It just hurts but its working thank you honey." Brittany closed her eyes and took deep breaths until her breast felt tons better. Santana helped Brittany up and both climbed into the bath tub. Santana started shredding her clothes off with Brittany's help. When both were naked Brittany wrapped her arms around her wife's neck." Thank you so much." Brittany kissed Santana who opened her mouth wider to give Brittany's tongue more access. Santana held her wife's hips as they just kissed each other pulling back when both needed oxygen." Anytime baby, thanks for letting me touch the girls." She wiggled her eyebrows up and down" Ha ha Santana." Brittany looked down at her wife's firm stomach and she could feel the pool between her legs." Ugh I can't wait to be home so we can have sex without people everywhere." Brittany complained with a pout." Me neither but we can have some shower make out time before we have to go get packed and ready. Brittany smiled liking that idea.

"Squeeze my hand Britt, I am here." Santana said looking over at her distraught wife. Brittany hadn't opened her eyes once since they left, she usually squeezed Santana's hand to death but for some reason she was closing her eyes and holding on to the arm rests with a death grip. Santana had tried to pry her wife's hand off the arm rest and couldn't." I am ok San." Brittany lied. Santana knew her wife wasn't ok but she didn't call her out." My hand is right here." Santana reminded the blonde. Brittany without opening her eyes found her wife's hand and gave it a squeeze which made Santana smile and feel better." You're alright Brittany." Santana whispered.

As they walk off into the airport Brittany got her color back and looked actually alive she was so happy to be home again." Brittany Mami and Papi are here somewhere ill just call them to let them know we're here you call your sister and tell her were on our way to pick the baby up." Brittany nodded then turned to call Amanda when a dark haired man with two little girls caught her eye. He instantly started walking in her direction." Oh my god Philip what are you doing here?" Brittany happily exclaimed." These two are going to stay with their grandparents in Spain for a couple of weeks." Santana was just finishing her call when she looked over and saw the man her wife was currently hugging. What the heck? Who is he? Santana asked herself as she made her way over to the little group.

"I have missed our park dates." Phillip said earning a hard glare from the Latino." Hey babe, you ready to go?" Santana took her wife's hand in hers clearly feeling threatened somehow by the man who had a phony smile plastered on his face." Hey San. Phillip this is my wife Santana. Santana this is the friend I was talking about the other day and his two girls." Kitty was bad, she had rarely gotten around tolerating the woman and that was a very recent thing she could never see herself ever liking this man" Hi Santana." Phillip outstretched his hand to Santana's horror. She placed her hand into his and both shook hands." Hello Phillip." Santana said in a fake pleasant voice. Brittany beamed how well this meeting was going although it was shortly lived when Santana's step father appeared" Ready girls?" Brittany turned to Santana who was still looking the guy in the eye then to Phillip who was doing the same." We have to go San." Santana broke eye contact to look at her wife." Let's go Britt." As Brittany said goodbye, Phillip waved as he watched Brittany walk away. Santana caught his attention again." Stay away from my wife I know who you are." Phillip smiled genuinely for the first time towards Santana.

"I know you too Santana Lopez and I like your wife. We are good friends now, so the answer is no I won't stay away so I will see you around." He waved at the Latina before walking away." Watch your back." Santana said in a harsh tone before turning to follow her father and wife.


	28. Chapter 30

"I am sooo happy we are home Santana." Brittany said as she climbed into their bed. After picking up Alivia which was a harder reunion than both of them had anticipated. After tears, hugs and kisses for baby A they had come home to their dark quiet house. Alivia was knocked out instantly after a bottle. Brittany and Santana had stayed downstairs after putting the baby in her crib to relax on the couch. That didn't last too long since Brittany had been sexually frustrated since they had that hot make out session in the hotels shower until sugar and Quinn started banging on the door wanting in.

Brittany was scared her stomach was going to hurt but Santana was very careful and Santana's first time pleasing her wife after birth was freaking amazing. Brittany was in heaven and asked Santana to pick her up and carry her to bed. Half way up the stairs Brittany started laughing which made Santana laugh and she had to place her down or she was going to drop Brittany.

"What would you say about going on a trip like a vacation?" Santana asked spooning her wife. Brittany listened to Santana's idea of a family vacation to the beach." It will only be us three and no work." Brittany couldn't help but love the sound of this vacation." I would say when? And can we stay as long as we want?" Santana saw the playfulness in her wife's eyes." We can't stay forever Britt, I would love to stay forever with you and the baby on a deserted island but we both have responsibilities here. A couple weeks after I get this last target will be enough. My target is actually here in town so it won't be too long." Santana nonchalantly said but Brittany could see the nervousness in her wife's face and voice although she was trying to hide it. Santana did not like to do work in the area where her family and friends could possibly end up in danger. She usually let another assassin group take these targets." What's so special about this target?" Brittany asked curious." He has escaped about five assassin groups so far no one can take him down so they are making puck and I deal with him now." Santana answered truthfully. Brittany nodded still not knowing what to think about this guy." Do you know what he looks like or his name?" Brittany asked curious." His real name is Benjamin Rossi but he goes by all kinds of different names. We will get his full details and picture tomorrow."

"Come on Alivia lets go to the park." Brittany sung thrilled she had some alone time with her daughter." We can take some of these books back to the library and get some more to read." Of course the baby just giggled at her Mommy's excited face." Let's go my happy princess." Brittany started out the door when she noticed the man standing across the street looking directly at her. Brittany felt something was off about this man and didn't want to go outside but then again she could be wrong and this guy just be an innocent man taken a walk. Locking her door she quickly placed Alivia's car seat in its base before she could climb into the car herself the man was behind her." Excuse me ma'am." Brittany turned around." Can I help you?" The man looked like he was in his late sixties he was bald with a few tattoos Brittany could see on the back of his bald head going around to his side face. He was at least two feet taller than her how he was towering over her at the moment." Could you give this to Santana for me please?" Brittany nodded as she took the envelope from the man. "Thank you very much. You two have a good day. He smiled then walked away. Brittany got into her car she locked the doors as she watched the man get into a black SUV that came out of nowhere. Looking down at the envelope Brittany knew what ever was inside was probably really important and whoever that man was probably shouldn't know who she was but did. How he said Santana's name he knew she was her wife she could sense that. Grabbing her cell she called her wife who instantly picked up." Hey baby what's up?" Santana greeted in a cheerful voice. Brittany hate to give her this news but Brittany still had a little faith this was good news maybe she won a boat or something like that. That would be cool for their vacation but Brittany had to burst her own bubble as she explained the man who had showed up to the house and handed her the envelope asking her to give it to her wife." Where are you?" Santana demanded concerned." Home in the car about to leave." Brittany answered." Meet me at the office."

It didn't take long for her to drive to the office which was defiantly not on her list of places to go today." Here you go." Brittany said handing the envelope over to her wife as she held a bouncy Alivia on her hip. Santana took the envelope and instantly opened it. The letter in it explained everything Santana dreaded. This man knew everything about her and puck. At the end of the note basically threatening everything they loved and owned if they try to come after 'Samuel' the man had wrote your wife is hot! She would fit perfectly with my house whores. Santana screamed out loud enough it echoed throughout the small room. Brittany handed Alivia to Quinn as she approached her wife from behind." What is it? She knew by the scream it wasn't a free boat or vacation. "San, baby?" Santana turned to her wife the woman this man had threatened." We're going to have to put more security around you and the rest of the family for a while ok?" Brittany was taken back" That bad?" Santana's brown eyes that were almost black with rage met clear blue eyes." I need you to go to your mom's until I get home and if you see anything strange call the police and then me. You understand Brittany?" Brittany was frightened now she wanted to just stay here with her wife." Can we still go to the park and library?" Brittany asked in a low voice. Santana could see how sad her wife was looking now." Quinn, Sugar both of you go along with my wife today and make sure both of you are armed." Both women loved the sound of their assignment today" Yay baby time." Quinn sung as she handed the baby back to Brittany so she could get geared up." Should I carry a gun too?" Brittany asked nonchalantly. Santana found a lump in her throat that she couldn't swallow." No." Santana answered in a harsher tone then she wanted." Sorry Britt, you're safe we have it covered." Brittany frowned." I know how to use a gun San." Brittany reminded her wife." I know baby but you shouldn't have to use it." Santana stressed before capturing her wife's lips with her. They kissed for a few minutes tears were streaming down Brittany's eyes feeling everything her wife was at the moment.

"I love you B, go have a fun day at the park." Brittany didn't know what to say so she kissed Santana again." Come back to me." She whispered into Santana's lips" Always." Santana kissed her baby on the forehead then went to speak to Quinn and sugar for a moment before all three women and baby left.

Throughout the day Santana got updates from both sugar and Quinn. They were at the park and a man both of them described as 'dreamy' which Santana instantly knew was 'Phillip' which really was Nicklaus Hartman also an assassin probably after the same guy as puck and her but going after the man rogue. Puck and she had some trouble with him early on in their missions when he decided to stick his nose where it didn't belong. He was very unpredictable and dishonest so you could never trust his word, he is out for himself and only himself and now he was cornering her wife." Quinn get her away from that guy now." Santana demanded into the phone." Why? Is he dangerous?" Quinn asked on alert now." He can be. I told him to stay away from my wife what are they even talking about?" Santana asked." How Alivia is doing with baby food and he has been telling her stories of his children's firsts. Oh he asked her to dinner which she of course declined." Quinn added the last part to make Santana boil more." He what? That's it I am coming down to that park. Be there soon." Quinn bit her lip trying to keep from laughing but couldn't hold it anymore." I was joking Santana. He has been the perfect gentleman and if I was Brittany I would so be dumping you for his fine ass and abs." Santana rolled her eyes." Your fired Quinn I hate you." Quinn laughed more." I love you S don't worry we have your girls."  
Quinn and Sugar played on the monkey bars as Phillip, Brittany and Alivia stayed by the swings.

"Your wife didn't seem like she cared much about me the other day." Phillip exclaimed." Sorry, she's like that to every person that walks into my life. Don't take it personally." Brittany answered apologetic to her friend." I get it trust me if you were my girl I would probably lock you up." Brittany blushed." She tries but I could easily do the same thing to her I wish I could Lock her up sometimes she is gorgeous and people always notice." He nodded agreeing." I bet they do. You guys are probably breaking thousands of poor man's fantasies out there." He joked which made Brittany roll her eyes." I wouldn't say that. Anyways Santana was my only fantasy and she is now and will always be the one." Phillip smiled although he hated how much Brittany was in love with one of the people he really disliked." What does your wife do?" Phillip asked wondering if Brittany knew what her wife truly did." She is a celebrity lawyer that is why she travels all the time. She is the best and I love her for her dedication to her work." Brittany answered without missing a beat.

He already knew these two women were from the Latinos group he had been watching for some time now" Quinn and sugar?" He looked over at both skipping like children now." They're friends." Brittany smiled how carefree they were being at the moment. She loved to see Quinn smile, it wasn't too often you got to see a genuinely smile across her face.

"Brittany I have to tell you something." But before he could finish his sentence Alivia started to cry. Brittany held up her finger as she took the baby out of the swing." What's wrong baby?" Brittany asked in a soft whisper. The baby cried harder which made Brittany panic. She inspected the baby but didn't see the problem. Phillip held his hands out asking Brittany if he could see the baby. With a little hesitation Brittany handed the baby over. Quinn was snapping pictures amused by how much she could tease her boss later with these then something came to focus and it made her face whitening. Sugar didn't notice anything out of the ordinary as she continued to skip around." Sugar come here." Quinn demanded. The change of tone in Quinn's voice made sugars head shoot up instantly it was business time. "Come look at these!" Sugar was quick to abide as she took the phone out of Quinn's hand." Holy bejesus" Sugar exclaimed slapping her hand over her mouth in shock." We have to get Alivia and Brittany away from him." Sugar nodded vigorously. Hottie was defiantly not who he says he is and these pictures showed that." Come here baby." Quinn said as she took the baby out of the man's hands. Brittany shot her a hard glare but Brittany could read Quinn easily and immediately stopped with the mean looks." Sugar go put the baby in her car seat and wait for us." In a low whisper Quinn added." Lock the doors." Sugar plastered a smile on her face as she hurried to the car.

"Brittany we have a dinner to get to." Quinn announced nonchalantly. She didn't look at him but behind. Brittany nodded looking down at her phone." It is that time. Well nice seeing you again Phillip. See you soon?" Brittany played pretend very well. "We didn't get to finish our talk. Could I meet you later this week to talk its quite important?" Philip asked ignoring Quinn's presence." I'll let you know." Brittany answered not as confident this time. What could be important and to do with her that this stranger knew? "Talk to you soon." He waved then turned. Quinn took Brittany's arm and they ran to the car with Quinn looking in every direction." What is going on?" Brittany demanded as soon as they were on the road away from the park" Sugar phone." Quinn instructed. Sugar brought the pictures up and handed them to Brittany who took a look and gasps loudly at what she seen. The old man she had seen earlier was over by the trees in the back of the park and in three of the pictures Phillip was doing some kind of sign language or symbol for something looking directly at the man as Brittany swung Alivia. Her stomach flipped a couple times she felt like she was going to get sick. Quinn rolled down Brittany's window seeing how green she looked." Has Santana seen these?" Quinn shook her head.

"Santana we don't have any more orders so we are going to get out of here." Sam announced in passing his boss who was lying down on the couch in their break room. She was in deep thinking mode." Ok bye." She said before going back to thinking about the information she had gotten this morning about this man but that letter came across her mind more than once." My wife isn't a damn house whore!" That made her beyond pissed." well I hope not." Brittany said walking over to her wife with Quinn's phone in her hand. Brittany had decided she wanted to tell her wife." Hi." Brittany shyly said as Santana collected herself from almost falling off the couch hearing her wife's voice." Hey." Santana smiled as she patted to the empty seat beside her now since she was seating up right. Brittany took the seat playing with the phone in her hands." We went to the park." Brittany started. Santana nodded knowing that. "Philip was there." Santana also knew that part but nodded to tell her wife she was listening." Um we talked like we usually do while I pushed Alivia on the swings and sugar and Quinn play around. Quinn decided to take some pictures and there is something you should see." Brittany handed the phone over to her wife as she talked. Santana's eyes widened." He didn't kiss you?" Santana asked ready to kill this man."

No nothing like that but you can say worse in a way." Santana looked at the pictures her fist and jaw clenched seeing a few pictures of Brittany pushing Alivia and the man smiling at her in a way only she should but then the next ones the man was looking towards the woods behind the park doing something with his hands. Santana saw the man standing there but she didn't recognize him. Brittany could see Santana saw the man but by the look on her face she didn't know the man." That is the man that handed me the envelope this morning." Brittany pointed to the old man." Phillip knows him somehow." Brittany said still trying to process that." You can never see him again." Santana said looking over at her wife now." He wanted to tell me something very important he said." Brittany mentioned still trying to think what he could know. "Brittany 'Phillip' who really is Nicklaus Hartman is an assassin like me. He is rogue and usually trouble in this world." Brittany's jaw dropped Santana hadn't said a word about knowing this man before but then again neither did he." Why didn't you tell me?" Brittany asked getting angry that her wife hadn't mentioned this beforehand. "When I saw him with his daughters I thought he might have resigned and that would mean he was no longer a threat and our code actually states we aren't allowed to call out another assassin or ex. But these pictures clearly show he is not resigned and is trouble. I'm sorry babe." Brittany bit her bottom lip trying not to take this personal that her wife knew this man and didn't say anything because this was against code but she was her damn wife. "I need to go lay down it's been a long day." Brittany announced standing now.

"Brittany talk to me." Brittany shook her head." No not until I get a nap or you're going to hear some things you're not going to like. Just one thing I do want to know Santana. In the future when our daughter embraces this life will you break that fucking code if our daughter gets into deep trouble will you help her or will you do what you guys do when other assassins mess up and all ignore them until they get killed or banished like this fucking code states." And like that Santana was off the couch instantly ready to defend herself and her work." Brittany you know that answer already I know you do. I tell you everything, more then I should and you fucking know that. I would never put you in danger." Then her mind went to Richie and like that Santana was back in that place when she was blaming herself Brittany quickly seen this. Brittany wrapped her arms around her wife's neck." Not your fault and you know that. Of course I know you would never put me or our daughter in danger. That was a stupid question I am just questioning a lot of things right now and I am sorry I took it out on you." Santana wrapped her arms around her wife." Talk to me baby." Santana cried into the crock of her wife's neck." Why can't I just meet people who don't have other intentions? Obviously he knows you and this guy you're after. Did he use me to get close?" Santana hugged Brittany closer to her." I don't know but I'll find out Britt." Santana kissed her wife's cheek." I promise you I will baby."


	29. Chapter 31

**Longer chapter! Let me know what you guys think! Thanks for reading :) **

"What the hell are you doing here?"  
Santana angrily spat as she made her way back down the steps. She was now in front of the exhausted man." Santana you need to see this." Marcus exclaimed practically begging her still trying to catch his breath he had ran almost the whole way here with this.

"Why should I watch this?" Santana demanded looking at the little sliver disk." It'll explain everything, I know we have bad history, but I know you're not a murderer Santana." She had no clue what to say or think at the moment as she tried to get her brain to start working. This man was in her house basically begging her to watch what his partner was on this disk, or whatever had stopped her to make a compromise and hands her a gigantic file. When did her job get this confusing?

"If I watch this will you leave without any trouble?" Santana asked annoyed. The man nodded, he looked very relieved letting out a big breath she knew she had to check on her wife" Kitty could you please get Marcus? Phillip?" She had no clue what to call him" Phillip now." He explained." Ok, get Phillip a glass of water?" Kitty walked the rest of the way back down the stairs knowing it was safe" Yes, sure." Santana pointed to the couch." I'll be down in a few." Phillip nodded than made his way over to the couch and sat down thankful she hadn't kicked him out.

Brittany was knocked out in her bed holding Santana's pillow tightly in her arms. Santana would've given anything to be that pillow at the moment but she knew she had to go down and watch that DVD. Kissing Brittany on the cheek she ran her finger tips lightly over her wife's face." I love you baby." Santana whispered before she made her way down the hall to check on her other baby. Santana walked into the cutest sight in the world her baby a sleep. Kissing her on her forehead the baby stirred a little but didn't wake up. Santana smiled watching her sleep. "Your all mine this weekend princess." Santana whispered feeling bad she hadn't been around a lot of the time.

Walking back downstairs kitty was sitting on the other couch talking to Phillip who had a glass of water in his hand and the disk on his lap. He quickly grabbed the disk when he noticed Santana walking into the living room" Here" He outstretched his hand and Santana took the disk from his hand. Walking over to her laptop she picked it up and carried it towards the couch. Sitting down not too close to Phillip Santana popped the disk in.

No one said anything during the whole video but Santana had a lot of things to say on the inside. The video clearly showed Benjamin 'the target' as an ex-assassin refusing to kill an innocent man. The council member Santana knew Robert Painter killed the man his self in front of Benjamin, Santana watched as Robert yelled afterwards telling him he will pay for all of this. The evidence was all in this disk Benjamin was innocent. As soon as the video ended Phillip turned to Santana." See?" Santana nodded a few times she hadn't believed them but now she surely did.

"I'll talk to my team tomorrow, thanks for showing me this Phillip." Phillip nodded as he stood." I know we have never been actual 'friends' in the past or even really on the same side but I am not a killer and because the council says something doesn't make it true like you goodie goods believe. Always find out for yourself Santana that is why I do my cases rogue I make sure I know this person is actually doing this crime before I set their death date." With that Phillip waved to kitty then was heading out. Kitty didn't know what was going on but she could tell Santana was having an internal battle at the moment on what to do with this new evidence." Thank you for being with Brittany today." Santana said hoping kitty would get its time to go." Your welcome, I am hoping this will bring us closer together Santana being around one another a lot more than usual." Kitty smirked as she locked the door and started walking upstairs." Where are you going?" Santana asked confused why the girl hasn't gone out the door." I am staying here for Brittany." Kitty informed. Santana couldn't say anything she knew the woman would be around a lot more she just didn't know she was actually going to be around ALL the time. Just great this is perfect. Santana rolled her eyes as she walked up the stairs and into her bedroom. Climbing into bed after she was changed Brittany's arms instantly went around her wife's waist and all worries vanished.

"So this dude is innocent." Sam thought out loud. Santana nodded." I have no clue why council or as you saw Robert painter would want to frame this man when he was the real' killer' here but I don't play this way. I will not be a killer. So I have called puck over and his team to witness and read all this gathered information but of course they are their own so I don't know what you are thinking." Puck had watched the video and read everything for himself. He was as shocked as Santana to know council wasn't exactly who they claim to be. "I don't know what to say, it looks like we should be after this Robert man but our order is for this man." Puck held up Benjamin's picture." Santana gave him a tight smile as she walked over to the dry erase board." I am backing down." She declared making some of her team members look at her." We should go talk to council about this, there has to be some explanation." Artie said not fully believing this video even though it all seemed legit.

"You want to go question them? You know as well as I do questioning their doings is grounds for exemption of your title." Artie cringed because he knew what happens after that." But we can't just let them get away with this. Another assassin team will step up and an innocent man will be killed. We have to do what's right here." Joel explained. Santana whole heartily agreed with him but she herself didn't know what to do "Puck?" Puck was still in thought for the most part this was a lot to take in that the people you have trust all your life that your family has trusted for decades before you are actually the bad guys and not all these targets." Where's Marcus?" Puck demanded." Santana was taken back with the question." Around I guess I really don't know how to get ahold of him." Santana shrugged. Quinn and Sugar both raised their hands at the same time." What?" Santana demanded looking between the two." Your wife has his number." Sugar said in a little over a whisper. Santana clicked her tongue of course her wife would." Sugar text Brittany and get his number." Santana instructed before turning back to puck. Placing her hand on his arm she gave it a little squeeze." I can't believe this is happening as well. Too much evidence against the council to say Benjamin is wrong." Puck let out a big breath before closing his eyes and shakes his head hoping to shake all this information away." Is it weird the first people I want to go call are the council?" Santana shook her head. She herself had wanted to call them as well" No, not at all."

"Um Santana" Sugar said nervously. She knew Santana wasn't going to like this." Yes?" Sugar handed Santana her phone without saying another word.  
Brittany: I am with him now we are talking some things over; tell San he'll call her afterwards.  
"What the hell?" Santana exclaimed out loud her life was going down the drain at the moment everything was going backwards and she had told Brittany not to see him again.

Dialing her wife's phone number she was going to get to the bottom of this for once and for all." Hey San" Brittany greeted on the other line." Don't! Why are you with him after I told you not to see him again?" Santana demanded. Her team slowly made their way out to the hallway not wanting to hear this conversation." She is going to be sleeping on the couch until she is ninety." Sam said receiving a bunch of "yes" From his teammates agreeing.

"Santana stop! He came to the house and said it was very important I decided to listen. I am damn glad I did now I know who was behind the whole videotaping and it wasn't Martin. Phillip has information so he and I are going to go talk to the man." Santana's eyes widened.

"No!" Santana yelled sternly." Santana do your own thing and don't worry we got this." Brittany said in a voice that meant this wasn't up for discussion. "Brittany let me take care of it." Santana volunteered. Brittany sighed loudly." I'm just going to ask him questions." There was no way Santana was going to allow her wife to go venture off with Marcus who she never trusted to god knows where to see god only knows who." I am coming with you." Santana spat back and hell yeah she was up for a fight if that's what is was going to take to keep Brittany safe." Santana I can do this Hun, just help Benjamin my mom has Alivia I have kitty with me. I'll call you when we get there I love you." Santana didn't like this at all but she couldn't stop Brittany." Take your gun Britt and if you need me you call. I don't like this one bit. Get your information and then get out and come home. Tell Phillip to get on the phone for a moment I love you Brittany." Phillip took the phone from the blonde prepared to be lectured." If anything happens to her on this ridiculous mission I'll kill you." Santana threatened." I gotcha I'll make sure Blondie is safe." Phillip promised." I mean it if she falls and scraps her knee your head is mine." Santana didn't like Phillip and she wasn't going to pretend to." Call puck when you get back he has questions." Phillip got off the phone and handed it back to Brittany who was standing next to the annoying blonde he had gotten to know a lot more this morning.

"So lovely" Phillip complimented" Let's go do this" Brittany said confidently.

"Ok, I know this was my idea and all but can I change my mind and not go in there?" Brittany rambled on now frightened." You'll be ok Brittany this man defiantly knows about the videotaping and Richie." Brittany didn't like the idea of speaking of the man that turned her life upside down but to gather more information couldn't hurt.

"Ok kitty, hold my hand please and let's do this." Kitty grabbed Brittany's hand and both followed Phillip into an old run down barn." You sure this person stays here?" Kitty asked in a whisper not believing anyone could live here." He has to." Phillip explained. As they entered Brittany gasp seeing the old man again standing by a man in an orange jumper she wanted to turn and run away" Hello again Brittany." The old man greeted." This better not be a trap" Brittany hissed at Phillip who shook his head" Of course not just wanting you to meet Jon Rossi and Benjamin Rossi." Brittany had heard the name Benjamin Rossi before as had kitty who was trying to think where though." I am your wife's target." Benjamin let them in seeing how confused they looked. Oh great. Brittany thought as she squeezed her friend's hand." What do you know about Richie?" Brittany asked wanting to get down to business." He was my target for a few months until they gave the order to the Lopez and Puckerman firms."

Benjamin explained." Also the first time I met Marcus over here." Benjamin added as he looked at the man who had become a very close friend over the last year." Council wanted me to kill Richie which I had lost on my radar so could not locate him. Robert painter and Kevin Lutheran came out to talk to me one day and gave me a 'special' case. A man by the name of Taylor Marcum he was a man charged with numerous of rape cases and murders. Of course I took it on and searched out this man's apartment and watched his whereabouts as I did with every other case. I was about to end his life when he stopped me with a disk. He told me to watch it and if it didn't mean anything then he'd let me kill him. I watched it and it was of three of the council members killing four men in front of him. All three council men were yelling and saying he was next. I couldn't kill him he was innocent. So I let him go and went and told council what he had showed me. They of course flipped out and by five out of five votes I was stripped of my title. It wasn't a month later when Robert came looking for me and that's when he killed Taylor Marcum in front of me and threatened I would be next which is why I have been on the run all this time." Benjamin was in tears as well as his father." I am innocent." He cried out loud. Brittany felt a tear run down her cheek as well as her heart went out for the young man." My wife knows the truth she won't come after you." Brittany said hoping that comfort him a little.

"You see Brittany if she doesn't she will be subject to the same fate I am if we don't act now and bring down the council together. These men are not holy anymore they have turned evil and using assassins to rule their own world and no one knows it but the few of us who has seen the evil doings in action."

Brittany nodded as she found it hard to swallow hearing Santana will be hunted down and killed. She couldn't let that happen." What can I do?" Brittany asked." You can help us convince your wife." Suddenly a voice came from behind the group." Why didn't you just come to me and ask me yourself? Why involve my wife?" Santana stood beside her wife now arms across her chest head tilted." I didn't know where your head was at still with all of this. Brittany was the only person you'd listen to Phillip said." Benjamin honestly answered." Brittany stepped closer to her wife pulling kitty with her." How did you find us?" Brittany asked. She wasn't mad just surprised." GPS on your phone Britt don't be mad." Brittany shook her head." I'm glad your here." Santana smiled relieved before turning and glaring at Phillip." You knew she was going to come see him and didn't say a word? What if another assassin team found this location my wife could have been in the crossfires." Santana hissed angrily.

"Don't be mad at Phillip but me I asked him to bring Brittany here to me." Benjamin spoke up." How are we going to bring the council down?" Puck asked crossing his arms across his chest. "I have a few plans."  
After almost three hours of planning and Benjamin showing those maps and all the information he had gathered on all five council men both puck and Santana's minds were set. They were going to bring down the council." We're going to need more groups to join because as soon as we go to war they will send as many men as the can after us." Puck stated knowing exactly how this goes." That's where Santana and you come in everyone looks up to you two you show this video to your friends and they'll turn just like you did. No one wants to be a killer or oaths states that and that are also where I and Phillip come in we have already gathered a group of rogue and ex-assassins." Brittany was biting her nails not quite sure of this plan. She liked the idea they run away and never come back" Baby?" Brittany whispered standing behind the Latina. Santana didn't hear Brittany as she listened to Jon talk about the entryways around the building." Kitty let's go." Brittany asked seeing her wife was in business mode and wasn't going to be able to talk for a while. Kitty nodded following her friend out of the barn.

"What are you thinking about?" Kitty asked seeing how pale Brittany was. They stood right outside the barn by the black light post." I don't like this at all. Why does it always come down to war with this freaking world why can't they just I don't know. I've known she lives in this world since we were very young and it never really has affected me but twice that one time she was gone all that time and now when I realize if she does the right thing they'll kill her." Kitty listened really feeling for her best friend at the moment this could not be easy" Makes me want to go Kill council myself." Kitty's eyes widened." Why don't we?" Brittany was shocked with what she was hearing." Huh?" Brittany said arching her eyebrow that was the last thing she expected." The council doesn't know us Brittany like they do your wife and the others. Remember what that Jon dude said about how dangerous it will be when they kill the first guy because of the whole they can tell who killed the person thing." Kitty was trying to recall how the council could tell who killed a person." They can see it." Brittany mentioned remembering what he said." If they're an assassin they have a chip in them and when they kill a target council can see who did it and where it happened. When they are stripped that chip is killed. So that means if we do the killing they'd never know." Kitty's mind swarmed with ideas." We can have a few guys help us." Kitty explained knowing her and Brittany weren't much of a group.

"One problem with your whole plan" A voice they both didn't recognize came from behind the barn." Who are you?" Brittany demanded as she stepped closer to kitty." We'll get to introductions soon. Problem one is its very hard to kill a council member when you don't know any. Problem two they are very much trained that they could kill a civilian in less than a minute." The man wearing black leather pants and a red shirt said as he stood in front of the women.

"We know a few." Brittany stated." You do?" Both Brittany and kitty nodded." Am I in the council?" He tilted his head waiting for an answer." We don't know, you never said." Kitty answered. The man chuckled" Amateurs." Brittany stood up straighter." We can get that information easily." She didn't want this man to discourage them" Here" He threw a book at her. Brittany caught it and read the title." Council records" What the heck is this?" Brittany asked confused.

"Something you'll need to kill the council it talks about them and as of yesterday's whereabouts." Brittany couldn't help but to think this man was after the same thing they were." Are you an assassin?" Brittany asked in a calm voice" Was. They stripped me for not killing my brother. They came after the both of us and they killed him in front of me. I escaped and well you can say I am after what you are." Taken a cigarette he lite it with a black lighter he took out of his pocket." Was your brother an assassin?" Kitty asked feeling bad about his brother." No, Jim just saw something he shouldn't have." Brittany gasp she knew and saw way too much as has kitty." Can you help us?" The man took another hit off his cigarette before answering." Sure but I can't help to ask there is two teams and a target in there planning how to take the council down why not just let them do it?" Brittany frowned.

"Because they're going to war I don't want to go to war I just want to kill these men and live my life with my wife." The man nodded." I can respect that. Here meet me tomorrow at this address a few of us will be there, were going to visit the first council member tomorrow night." Brittany felt her adrenaline start pumping they were actually going to do this without her wife knowing. This could be risky and she knew Santana was going to be pissed." You're in?" The man asked again." We don't even know your name?" Brittany said." Alan turner" He outstretched his hand in front of Brittany." Brittany Lopez." She shook his hand" Kitty Richards" Kitty greeted as she took his hand." How do we know we can trust-" before she could finish someone came from behind yelling something in a different language" Up against the barn now." Alan demanded.

Santana as did the other men in the room turned instantly to the exit of the barn when they heard the screaming.

"Where's Brittany?" Santana asked just realizing her wife was gone. Santana started to take off as did puck in the direction of the screaming." Shit." Santana hissed when she saw the five men fighting a man and her wife who was surprisingly taken down the man she was fighting at the moment. Kitty was the one screaming and she didn't look like she was going to stop anytime soon. Phillip was outside beside them now." Let's get them!" Philip shouted.

Brittany had shot the man in the head that had tried to shoot kitty. As she turned to fight another she was pushed back by Phillip." Take kitty and go into the barn." Brittany seeing everyone was being dealt with obeyed." Let's go kitty." Brittany said taken her friends arm. Alan showed up beside them as they were about to walk in." They're more in here." He whispered. Brittany looked over at him and nodded she knew in that minute they could trust him." Let's do this." Brittany stated opening the door they were shocked who they saw standing right in front of them.


	30. Chapter 32

"Nice to see you again Alan" Brittany swallowed hard at the man standing in the back of Benjamin Rossi with a knife to the poor man's throat. His father was on the ground gasping for air he looked like he had been stabbed in the chest." Do we?" Kitty asked not knowing what to do she was starting to freak out a little." No both of you out of here now." Alan demanded knowing these were more than just regular assassins." But I can help." Brittany pleaded with her eyes." Ok kitty, go get out of here." Kitty's eyes widened but when she saw her friends face she immediately ran out of the barn towards Santana, puck and the other guys giving each other high fives.

"What is it?" Santana demanded seeing how pale kitty looked pointing to the barn." Council is here and they have Benjamin." Kitty got out in one breath." Where's Brittany?" Santana demanded already half running." In there GO." Santana took off with the guy's right behind her. The barn door was locked." What the fuck?" Santana yelled out as she struggled to open the closed barn door." Step back Santana." Phillip yelled as he brought his foot up in the air as Santana hurried and got out of his way. With a few kicks he had the door opened." Nice work." Puck said trying to get a high five but the man walked past Puck following Santana who was already in. Stopping as he walked into Brittany and the man that had been outside earlier when they came out fighting the other assassins having Kevin Lutheran cornered at the back of the barn. Three men were on the ground including Benjamin's father dead as far as Puck could tell.

"Brittany, look at me." Santana nervously asked her wife. Alan titled his head at the blonde to listen to her wife. He had been overly impressed with the blondes fighting skills. Who he had thought was an amateur really could hold her own Brittany turned to reveal the big gash in her forehead she had received from one of the council's guards but she gutted him right after "Baby?" Santana took Brittany's chin and tilted her head to get a better look at the cut it was deep." I'm ok; just have to do one last thing before we go." With that said Brittany turned around and completed Alan and her made up plan they had come up with in less than a minute. Walking right up to the wounded council member she grabbed her knife that was in her back pocket whipping it out she stuck it right in the man's stomach taken her knife out of the man she stuck it right back in and twisted her knife.

"BRITTANY!" Santana yelled freaking out. Her wife just killed a council man. Her wife just killed someone." Thoughts came running through Santana's mind over and over but before she could say another word Brittany was in her arms crying. Santana wrapped her arms around her wife holding her tightly. No one said a word for a moment as the only sounds that echoed throughout the barn was Brittany's crying and Benjamin's who was laying over his dead fathers body.

"We should get out of here. It's only hours before men come to collect his body." Alan informed seriously." Santana didn't know anything about this man her wife all of a sudden is trusting and apparently plotting with to kill people.

"Don't mean to be rude or anything, but who the hell are you?" Puck asked still standing at the entry of the barn. Alan looked over at the man holding his hands up in the air now waiting for a. Explanation." I am an ex assassin. My name is Alan and I am after the same thing as you." Santana took note on three things he said. His name, he was an ex assassin and he was after the council" Four to go" Kitty said mostly to herself but since the barn was quiet everyone heard her." Those four will be harder." Alan explained looking at the blonde now who was looking over at him from her wife's arms." I need you still." He said to Brittany who instantly tensed up" Oh hell no." Santana answered angered." My wife isn't an assassin." Santana reminded the man who nodded.

"Neither are I and what I saw today Mrs. Lopez she has rage and a good arm. She is very easy to work with and I want her to join me in finishing what we started tonight." Someone cleared their throat behind the group. Everyone turned to see kitty with her hand half raised." Does that mean me too?" She asked not sure what he meant. Everyone including Brittany rolled their eyes at the girl who didn't do anything but scream most the time." No kitty I think Brittany will be enough." Alan threw her a smile. Kitty stepped backwards leaning back against the wall." Santana I can do this baby. You see what we did tonight. Join us and we can all take down the council together. I want to help." Brittany pleaded with her wife as she looked directly in Santana's eyes." You are helping Britt by keeping yourself safe." Santana said not having anything else to throw at the blonde at the moment as blue eyes pierced into her own." That's not enough Santana I swear I'll listen to you when you think it's too dangerous, I'll run and hide but let me in Santana. This world is mine as much as it is yours baby. All these years you have been filling me with these stories and letting me see evidence you were involving me. His brother was killed for a lot less. Let me help you win this fight so we can live in peace. Please." Brittany wiped a tear from her eye. Santana hated this world so much at the moment and she heard something she never thought would come out of her mouth.

"Yes" Brittany hugged her wife tighter" Thank you baby." Santana hugged the blonde back closing her eyes for a second she prayed this all turned out alright." Listen Alan if we're all joining our teams we all need to get on the same page." Santana announced having faith, this man was trustworthy." Tomorrow at the address I gave your wife. Have your teams come and meet mine we will discuss further details there. This place isn't safe anymore." He motioned with his head over to the dead council man.  
" Right, we better be getting out of here." Santana declared taken her wife's hand.

After saying goodbye everyone went their own way. Phillip was taken Benjamin to his house for the night to keep safe.

Brittany ran to her baby and instantly busted out in tears at the sleeping baby lying safely sound in her portable crib." I love you baby so much." Brittany cried out as she tried to quiet her sobs. She felt her wife's arms sneak across her waist until they were hugging her. Santana placed a few kisses on Brittany's shoulder before settling her head in the crock of Brittany's neck." She loves you too baby." Santana whispered to her wife." I can't wait until this is over babe. After I want to go on that trip you promised me." Brittany announced more in control of her voice now that she was calmed down some.

"Baby we kill the council and we can travel the whole world all I care." Brittany closed her eyes loving the sound of that. She could see it now her wife smiling and always around with no injuries to speak of so." I can't wait."


	31. Chapter 33

"Are we all here?" Alan yelled out to the humongous crowd of what looked to be almost three hundred people." Yes." Every leader said including Santana who was also observing the people around her. They might pull this off after all she thought as a squeeze to the hand grabbed her attention. Quinn and sugar were cuddled together on her right and Brittany holding her hand on her left." Are you alright?" Santana asked for the nth time that evening. Brittany rolled her eyes as she looked down but knew her wife was just as nervous for this mission as she were.

"Yes babe I'm fine." Santana looked in Brittany's face to see any sign of lying but she couldn't find any trace. Last night was good for the two who cuddled up next to one another after they talked about what had happened that day. This morning was very quiet until they got to the office where Santana told the rest of the team what was going on and what had happened. The only one wanting to back out was Quinn but in the end she changed her mind.

"Today we are going after Jack Coleman. Tomorrow night Leo McNeill and George hunter I want to save Robert for last. The team tonight that already knows you're going on tonight's mission stay the rest of you goodnight. Quinn's mouth dropped open seeing only about forty people standing around her now." Why send away the people? Quinn asked irritated. Santana shook her head. You're an assassin you'll be ok." Quinn nodded but still didn't feel comfortable about this whole darn operation." Brittany I want you and Tay with me." Alan said removing Santana quickly away from her thoughts." Phillip, Santana and Puck I need you guys to be the first to enter." Although she didn't want to be separated from her wife she could deal doing the heavier work. Everyone was in on what they were expected to do and now on their way to where Alan said Jacks hideaway location were.

"Brittany if you come up on any trouble and you need help you scream for dear life you hear me babe?" Santana coached Brittany in the backseat of Pucks car. "I will. Santana just promise me you'll pay attention to the task and not worry about me? I don't want you to get into any trouble either." Santana knew this was going to be hard but she nodded a couple times." I promise."

The first two guards were two easy for everyone likes, they knew the real trouble was inside and they were proven corrected when Phillip knocked down the front door and four more assassins came out." Go out back." Phillip shouted to Alan who heard it and reacted very quickly." Let's go." He took about fifteen with him leaving the rest to fight with the Trio." Are you ready Brittany?" Alan smirked enjoying himself. Brittany smiled back she knew if she had given her wife this same response Santana would have flipped out. As soon as they were in the back they spotted jack running with only one body guard. The body guard was easy to take down; as Alan brought him to his knees Brittany was quick to deliver a bullet to his head." Nice job Blondie." Alan complimented as they took off in the direction their team ran to catch up with jack.

Quinn was the one on top of the council man. Brittany was very impressed with Quinn's fighting skills and for a moment took a second to appreciate the scene until something hit her from the back. Brittany fall face first on the ground with a groan." Brittany." Alan cried as he ran back to help the blonde being kicked repeatedly by an assassin." No you don't." Alan yelled as he took out his gun and shot the man right in the chest two times. Brittany was hunched over in pain trying to get her breathing back." You ok?" Alan asked kneeling beside the blonde. Brittany nodded grabbing out for the man's hand.

Alan knew what Brittany wanted. Pulling her up with one hand Brittany regained her posture in time to hear Quinn yell she needed someone to finish him off. Brittany forgot there were only a few that could actually kill the councilmen among them because of the whole 'chip thing' and Brittany wasn't about to let one man slip away so she collected herself and both Alan and her ran to jack who was badly beaten. Alan nudged Brittany who took the gun from his hands and with one bullet it was all over." Yay B." Quinn hollered proudly as Sugar and she started to jump up and down. Alan arched an eyebrow looking at the women as Brittany let out a laugh. Suddenly behind them Santana, puck and Phillip came running into the backyard. They had been ambushed with about almost forty guards. Seeing this group mostly sitting on the grass they were annoyed. Blue met brown eyes as both women ran to meet the other." You ok Britt?" Brittany was still in pain but she knew overall she would be ok." Yes I am fine, how about you?" Santana nodded." They just kept coming and coming. I didn't have any clue how many were out here which scared me so much." Santana wrapped her arms around her wife who instantly hugged her back." I just want to go home." Brittany said before exhaustion took over and she found her wife practically carrying her back to her car.

"I could carry her if you like?" Alan volunteered shaken her head." Thanks but no I got her." Santana answered with a warning tone in her voice. No one was going to put their hands on her wife especially in this state.

Brittany was no help taken her clothes off that night so Santana had to do all the work. Taken the blondes pants off was the easiest part Brittany kind of fought her with her shirt. She eventually got the shirt off and instantly gasped out loudly seeing the bruises around her wife's ribs." Brittany!" Santana exclaimed suddenly very concerned. With all her strength Brittany looked over at her wife." I am ok, got kicked a few times. Nothing is broken." Santana observed the bruises and found the blonde was telling the truth about nothing being broken but this still worried her" Baby tomorrow do you think maybe you can stay with the baby or kitty?" Santana knew she was going to hear an ear full but had to try. But when she didn't get any response she knew the blonde was asleep. Santana kissed the blondes cheek and then carefully placed her hand under the blondes arm and on top of her stomach.

"San, Santana wake up please." Brittany begged." Santana stirred then hearing her wife clearly now she opened her eyes to instantly shoot out of bed. Brittany was trying to cover her body up from the glaring man that stood in their bedroom. For once both women thanked god or whoever was up there looking down on them their baby was at Brittany's parents." What are you doing here?" Santana demanded as she made her way to their dresser which held a few weapons" A message from Robert." He took out his gun out of his pocket and pointed it straight at the blonde" Nooo" Santana yelled as she took her gun out of the dresser to shoot the man but before she could pull her trigger another bullet flew across the room hitting the man right between the eyes. Brittany yelled at the sound he had closed her eyes thinking initially she was going to be shot." Brittany, baby." Santana rushed over to her shaken up wife taken her into her arms Santana looked over to their window that was clearly opened." Cover up." A male voice demanded. Santana took the comforter and made sure both her and her wife was covered. "I was out on the lookout and followed him here thought you could use some assistance." Alan explained." Thank you so much Alan." Santana wasn't one to be a usually nice to someone who trespassed into their house for any reason but he had just saved her wife's life." Your welcome ladies can't have my partner and her wife killed." Alan said now standing in their bedroom." Well I got to go girls. See ya tonight." Alan smiled before he pointed to their front door" Of course." Santana said knowing what he meant." Bye Alan." Brittany waved.

When they heard the door shut Santana let out a big breath she didn't know she wasn't holding until now." I am so sorry baby." Santana cried pulling her wife on top of her. Santana hugged Brittany as close as she could." Not your fault baby but we should get this man out of our house." Both women looked over at the dead man lying on their floor.

"How are we going to get him out of here?" Brittany thought out loud" The team." Santana answered lying her head back down." I love you San so much." Brittany whispered.

The team wasn't very thrilled with their assignment of removing the dead body but they all were thankful no one was hurt." I can't believe he was in your house. How did he get in?" Sugar asked as she sat beside the blonde who was cuddled up beside her wife on their couch in the living room. Sugar was scared now someone would come and visit any one of them now. Both Brittany and Santana shrugged." Our window was opened but I don't know if that is exactly how he got in. Our door was defiantly locked and nothing was broken into we checked." Brittany explained shivering at the thought of waken up at the man leering on them sleeping." Baby he's gone we're ok." Santana said putting her hand on the blondes arm. Brittany nodded but couldn't help the tears that were threatening to spill at any moment" Santana can I go lay down?" Brittany whispered exhausted." Sure babe were not going anywhere for about an hour." Pecking her wife on the lips Brittany made her way upstairs down the hallway into their bedroom. The man and any trace of him ever being there was long gone but she still got chills looking over at the spot." Snuggling into her wife's pillow Brittany let sleep over take her.

"Is she alright?" Sam asked concerned how distant the blonde had looked all morning and scared of any noise." I think all this is way too much for her. It's a lot for us but we are used to this world she is not and I am so concerned this is going to really harm her." Santana confessed." She is strong Santana." Alan's voice filled the living room now." Where did you come from?" Santana asked unease with this man just showing up nowhere even if he did save her wife's life." Thought I join the party. I just got some word from a friend who said we all are marked now." Everyone in the room tensed up." Three councilmen left of course they're going to do everything in their power to keep power." Sam commented knowing no one else was ready to talk.

"Exactly, Santana I also have some news about your message this morning." Santana's head shot up giving the man her full attention." They never figured he would fail his mission in killing." He didn't say her name because although he only knew the blonde not even a week he was very fond of her." They made Brittany and forever what reason kitty both number one priorities." Santana's mouth dropped open as Sugar let out an "Oh god no" Then confused expression about kitty." Wait why kitty?" Alan shrugged honestly having no clue what danger the screaming girl possessed. Suddenly a scream caught everyone's attention. Alan closest to the stairs then the rest ran his fastest to the room where the blonde stood across the room pinned to the wall by an Asian man dressed all in black." Get off of me." Brittany yelled. The man went to pull his knife Out from his pocket but Alan was quicker and drew his gun out shooting the man's hand that laid on the top of the knife. The man winced in pain as he turned around to face whoever shot him.

"Brittany move." Alan demanded not taken his eyes off the man." You don't go anywhere." The man said pointing to the blonde." Brittany!" Santana yelled taken her gun out she pointed it to the man's head and pulled the trigger as she passed him to get to her wife" You alright?" Santana demanded taken her wife in her arms." I can't do this anymore." Brittany broke and she didn't care who was around her. Sliding to the floor out of her wife's arms Brittany pulled her knees up to her chest as she tried to calm down. She could see the man dead on the floor his blood spilling out moving across their wood floor." Can you guys give us a minute?" Santana asked but Alan had another idea.

"Brittany, stand up." He demanded harshly Santana was taken back." Don't ever tell my wife what to do." She hissed angrily." Brittany listen this is nothing. You are a fighter, yes it's a lot but it's not too much. Just three more men and you can live freely with your wife." That snapped the blonde out of whatever trance she were in at the moment." Remember that night at the barn how determined you were standing there defending your reasons why you could go kill council yourself."

Santana looked down at her wife never hearing that." Channel that rage Brittany you can do this and you will." Santana turned to Alan." She has a choice she can stand down." Santana offered the choice not wanting this man to intimidate her wife. Brittany rose from the floor." I'm ok San. I'm ready to do this I just needed a moment. How do you do this every day babe all this death?" Santana threw her wife an apologetic grin as she shrugged." I always knew I had you to come home to so there was no choice to let them win." Brittany took her wife's hand in hers." Can we stay in a hotel until this is over I really don't think our floors can handle any more blood." Santana closed her eyes relieved her wife was really ok." Yes anything you want."

Sam walked in the room seeing the man lying dead on the floor he rolled his eyes." Let me guess dead body duty again?" Santana arched an eyebrow." You know you love it. Now tell Finn and Artie to get to it we have some men to kill tonight."


	32. Chapter 34

"Tell your wife she is dead." Leo McNeill yelled out frightened as Phillip and a man named Judas held Leo's limped body in their hands." I am afraid the only ones dying tonight are you and your other follow councilmen who decided to turn evil and take something meant to rid the world of evil doers and make it into your own personal killing service." Brittany steadies the gun in her hands ready to end this man's life.

"Those men were innocent other than accidentally stumbling on your dirty deeds. My wife and any of these men against you have done nothing wrong other than what they were supposed to and they will not die for just doing the right thing." Pushing the trigger Leo was finished. Phillip and Judas let go of the man's body." What a shame Leo and I actually got along most of the time." Phillip sadly admitted as all three walked out of the library Leo had been hiding out in.

Santana, Puck, Quinn and the rest of the gang were after George hunter. He was the one with the most body guards and Brittany gave Alan total hell when she heard that, she wanted to go with Santana and the team but Alan put things in perspective when he pushed on her sore ribs." I hope they're alright." Brittany thought out loud." Brittany don't worry they got this." Alan assured her." Now we can make our way out there." Brittany perked up knowing they'll get to see the rest of the gang soon. Climbing Into the car Phillip sat waiting to hear Brittany open the back door as Alan open the driver's door and climb in but nothing. Opening the door he found the back of a gun hit him straight in the forehead knocking him out instantly. The assassin pushed Phillips limped body back in the car and shut the door. Rushing to the other side the assassin drove the car to the edge of a hill that went down into a lake and put the car in drive. As the car started to go down the hill the man jumped out rolling a little before he stopped himself and watched the car roll into the lake.

"Let me go." Brittany cried. Her jacket had been pulled off of her and her shirt had been ripped down the middle in the struggle and the man couldn't stop staring at her boobs." Shut up princess." The man said still not looking away. He had tied Brittany's hands behind her back and her feet. She was in the back of a white van sitting next to a knocked out Alan who was also tied from his hands and feet. She hoped Phillip was able to escape but she had a bad feeling when another man appeared and said mission complete.

Brittany was grateful when the two men shut the back door and left leaving her and an unconscious Alan." Please Alan wake up." Brittany pleaded. They were in a really bad situation and all she could think to do was cry. Would she see her baby and wife again? Shaken her head and sniffling a few times she was not going to give up she couldn't. She had lived through a similar situation and she would this time to help take these bad men down and end this. She would get her happy ending, she had to.

The van had not moved which really worried Brittany in a couple ways would they kill them here in the libraries parking lot? Suddenly Alan started to wake up and try to move." Shh!" Brittany warned trying not to cause too much noise, she didn't know where the men were and if they could hear them or not. Alan's eyes shot open and took in his surroundings." Philip?" Alan asked not seeing him." I don't know." Brittany whispered." You're alright?" Brittany nodded." It's you and Phillip I am worried about." She said trying not to cry." We'll get out of this Brittany we will." Alan was confident this was just a trap for the rest of the team." Whatever they do you show no emotion Brittany you have to be strong which I know you are."

Brittany desperately nodded as the back door flung open." Good he's up." The man wearing a black mask exclaimed." Alan." Brittany whispered." Remember whatever they do don't show emotion." He warned in a low voice. Brittany nodded." Tell Santana I love her." Brittany chocked out before the two men pulled Alan away from her by his tied feet. Sitting him down a few feet from the van Brittany watched the two men take turns kicking him in the stomach before yelling something she couldn't make out. She knew she was alone now. What were they going to do with her? Would they kill her in front of Santana? Now worse scenarios ran through her head as she felt faint. One of the men shut the back door and she could feel movement in the front of the van then the engine was started and she was flung to the side harshly as the van started to drive away.

"I can't get ahold of any of them." Sugar announced concerned." Let's go now." Santana shouted not even stopping to try to call any of the three. Their operation had been a success though it took some time with how many body guards the man actually had here." I can feel it something went wrong." Puck shook his head as Quinn smacked his arm and tilted her head in Santana's direction." Sorry Santana lets go."

It didn't take long at all to reach the library as they parked they noticed Philips car gone. "What's that?" Quinn squinted trying to make out something in the grass area her phones light wasn't offering enough." It's moving." Puck said taken off in that direction. Kneeling beside the man on the ground puck took out his pocket knife and cut through the zip tie on the man's hands then feet." Down, go down to the lake." Alan chocked out before coughing some more." What's down there?" Quinn asked as she watched puck, Santana and a few men run down the hill." Phillip's car" Quinn's eyes widened." Brittany?" She demanded afraid of the answer.

"They took her." A scream echoed throughout the area as Santana realized Phillips car was in the lake." We have to go in." Santana shouted thinking about her wife." We need the police." Someone offered their opinion. Quinn ran her fastest down the hill and was quick to stop herself before going into the lake." Brittany's not in there. He's not sure Phillip is either. The two men took her Santana in a white van." Santana's whole body started to function again but that news only meant she wasn't dead in this lake." Let's go. You two" Santana pointed to two women she didn't know." You two call the police and when they bring up the vehicle call us and tell us who's in it." The two women nodded." Let's go. This had to be Robert." Santana thought out loud cursing herself for not making Brittany stay at the hotel earlier. Brittany shouldn't have been here this wasn't her world and it wasn't hers after they killed this last man. Alan was up on his feet now as he quickly made his way to Santana." We never saw them they came after we killed Leo. They have to be Roberts men." Alan cringe his jaw as well as his fist thinking about the last thing the blonde said." Santana, Brittany did want me to tell you something, she said she loved you." something lite up in Santana's eyes that even sent chills up his arms and down his back." Let's end this. I am getting my wife back there is no doubt about that." Santana announced loud enough for each and every teammate to hear.

"His house has three entrances and exits." Santana went over their strategy in a nearby alley. Her mind was everywhere at the same time, she couldn't help to always come back to her wife who was in some scumbags arms. It was almost seven in the morning a time no one would expect an attack at this hour." I got the front door with puck and Alan. Judas you take fifteen men to the back door and I want fifteen people to the shelter door." Everyone scrambled to get equipped for the mission.

"I don't think she's going to say anything Steve so you can take it easy." Ryan pleaded he had watched his partner hit the blonde for over an hour trying to get something out of her. She didn't show any emotion or say a word she just took every single blow." You're right I need a break you try. Maybe if you squeezed a boob or something she'll come around." Steve patted his partner on the shoulder before going across the room and dropping down on the couch.

Ryan couldn't help to stare at the woman's breast that was hanging out it had been awhile since he seen any." Hey Brittany I know your scared and this really isn't how you planned spending your night but here we are you should try to help us out and it will make this so much easier for you." Ryan calmly explained hoping the blonde would react. Brittany looked directed at the man that was bull shitting her no matter how nicely he talked. Spitting right in his face she watched as he shot up and tried to wipe off the spit in his eyes." Go to hell." Brittany spat angrily. Ryan after wiping her spit out of his eye and off his face was like a totally different man as he stalked back towards her.

Throwing his hand up Brittany winced already knowing what was to come." Bitch" Ryan yelled out loud." You spit in my eye." Brittany rolled her eyes she knew what she did." You're damn lucky I don't kill you right here." Ryan yelled disgusted. "Since I can't kill you I guess i can use you in another way. Ryan grabbed her breast squeezing it roughly in his large hands. Brittany growled at the action then started to squirm to get his hand off of her." If you touch me like that again my wife will kill you" Brittany warned. She was trying not to show emotion but Richie came back to her mind and she could feel the sweat starting to build on her forehead. Ryan laughed putting his face right in front of her face." That's funny sweet lips."

Placing a kiss on Brittany's lips he tried to deeper the kiss but she moved her face side to side trying to avoid his lips." Stop" Brittany cried desperately." No one is coming baby." Ryan declared but before he could get his lips on hers an explosion caught his attention. The sound made Steve fall off the couch." Let's go." Steve demanded." what about her, what do we do with her?" Ryan asked not knowing what to do. Robert had said they would go after him first and not here with them that is why he sent them here." Robert lied." Ryan said feeling really uncomfortable now." No he didn't, let's go and see what is going on." Steve argued. Brittany was thankful for whoever sent their attention in a different direction.

The two men had run out and now she could hear commotion going on in the hallway. She didn't know whether to be comforted or more afraid. As the door opened Brittany prepared for the worse she had already declared and prepared herself she would probably die right here in this house. Tears came to her eyes seeing the person standing in front of her." I told you I never leave a partner." Alan smiled with tears also in his eyes as he rushed over to her pulling his knife out of his pocket. "What did they do to you?" Alan asked mainly to himself seeing how badly they had beaten the blonde." Santana, where is Santana?" Brittany's body was shaken she needed her wife." Let's get you out of here." Alan picked the blonde up seeing how shaken up she was." Where's Santana?" Brittany asked again." Taken care of the guards we'll see her in a little bit." Brittany allowed Alan's heartbeat to settle her down as he carried out of the house. "Brittany, Oh my god." Quinn cried seeing Alan carrying the blonde out of the house." Is she ok?" Alan nodded." She's just shaken up badly we need to get a doctor to look over her soon." Quinn nodded walking side by side with Alan looking down at the blonde. Quinn opened the car back door and watched as Alan helped the blonde lay down across the backseat.

"You're ok B." Quinn assured sitting down on the edge of the seat next to the blonde who couldn't stop shaken." I am going to go check on everything in there." Alan explained before running back to the house." I can't breathe Quinn." Brittany crocked out feeling her chest tightened she knew she was having a panic attack." Is your medicine In Santana's car?" Quinn asked trying to be helpful. Brittany shook her head." Ok won't you sit up and put your head on my chest maybe my breathing can even yours out." Quinn suggested having seen Santana do this a couple times when Brittany had a panic attack." Ok." Brittany listened placing her head down on Quinn chest she just let the sound of Quinn's heart beat and slow breathing overtake her.

"I love you B, I am so happy we have you now." Brittany hummed in response. She still didn't know if this was a dream and she would eventually wake up still captured. She allowed sleep overtake her body she felt safe in the blonde's arms.


	33. Chapter 35

**Sorry it has been sooo long! My fault, I will try to get the last chapters for this story out as soon as possible! Thanks again for reading.**

Brittany paced around the hotel room frustrated to the max. Her wife was out there with the rest of the gang doing only god knows what while she was stuck here waiting for them to come back. This man wasn't like the rest she knew that from the start, he was like the king Kong of this world and like a nasty roach after an atomic bomb: both could survive anything.

A few nights back after she woke from fallen asleep on Quinn's chest she learned that Phillip didn't make it, as the two men that had captured her were shot by her wife. Santana wouldn't leave her side not even to go to the restroom at the emergency room. She apologized over and over even though Brittany had told her over and over it wasn't her fault.

Brittany just had bad luck when it came to getting captured both had talked about what had happened. Well, Santana discussed while Brittany cried she couldn't do anything right. Brittany had a swollen cheek but no broken bones which both were relieved to hear. That night when they returned home A heated conversation about Brittany not putting herself in harm's way ended up into a full blown make out session that left the two very relaxed and exhausted. Lying in Brittany's arms Santana asked in a calm voice for Brittany to stay in the hotel room and not come along. Brittany was quiet for a moment lost in thought until she looked down meeting her wife's brown eyes." Don't you want me to come along with you?" Brittany sounded so small it made Santana frown." Of course baby I do but your still healing and only a few of us are planning on going. I love you Brittany and thanks to you we will all soon be free but I need to know your safe." Brittany could see through Santana's eyes that this is what Santana needed and she respected that.

"Ok, yes Santana I'll stay but I need you to promise me this plan will work out and you'll be safe?" Brittany said not liking this at all but she knew if she cooperated it would help ensure her wife will be home safe in the end. This war really wasn't hers, she had thought it was at first but she could see that the last job had to be Santana and her group." I promise you Brittany I will do everything in my power to be as safe as I can and bring everyone home safely. God, I love you. We will get our revenge for all those innocent men and Phillip." With that it was set I was to stay away from this job. I can't say I didn't think about following them after they left just to be there just in case but as Santana was leaving the next morning I noticed two people clearly not dressed for war or to go anywhere. Quinn and sugar who currently were doing nothing useful.

"Ooh goldfish." Sugar squealed as she threw her hands up in the air excited she was beating Quinn at this game." You're cheating." Quinn declared looking down at the cards in her hands stumped." I am not. You're just a sore loser." Sugar stuck her tongue out at the blonde who rolled her eyes." Can we please talk about what is happening right now while we sit here and play silly card games?" Brittany asked finally breaking her silence." Um sugar obviously rigged this card game and now I am losing at this ridiculous kid game." Quinn explained wanting to throw her cards down on the table and call it quits but she knew if she did that she would never hear the end of it from sugar plus she had too much pride for that." No I mean what your damn team is doing right now, what my wife is doing right now." Brittany harshly spat feeling like she needed to blow out some steam before she exploded. Quinn tensed up a little seeing the blonde this frustrated but she did understand perfectly what Brittany was going through. "I know Brittany it's hard to be the one just waiting from a phone call, trust me it's not easy for us either here. We just have learned to be patient quietly over time. Won't you take a nap?" Quinn suggested trying to be helpful." No I want to be out there fighting with them. I know I keep getting kidnapped and usually not a good listener but I can help." Brittany mumbled the last part of her speech to herself.

"We know you can and so does Santana, but it is better we leave this guy to the more experience assassins and let them do their own thing." Quinn explained before looking down at her phone. "Ooh message from Santana." Brittany rushed to the blonde's side to look over her shoulder at the text message." They're coming back. Mission wasn't complete and they have two injured badly." Sugars eyes widened." Please don't say team Jesus because he has already taken a bad beaten last time. He deserves a break." Sugar frowned thinking of the man's past injuries. Quinn rolled her eyes at her friends as she text Santana back. Brittany thanked the heavens above that Santana text Quinn even if it wasn't her. She was about to go crazy without any contact.

It wasn't even fifteen minutes when the hotel door flung open and in piled in about fifteen people carrying two people. One is Sam the other Finn. Sugar gasps seeing both men she knew was very strong." What happened?" Quinn demanded as she went to action helping the guys put the men in both hotel beds." He had rigged the place and placed his own security around the grounds. We didn't even get close enough to him to even hurt him." Santana informed beyond pissed." Brittany they need you to look at the cuts." Brittany rushed over to Sam's side." I am sorry Sam but I am going to have to take your shirt off." Brittany whispered feeling bad she would have to touch the wombs to help him. As Artie and Joel helped Sam rise up Brittany as gently as possible removed the blonde man's shirt. Brittany was relieved to see that he didn't have any broken ribs but he was bruised up and cuts covering all of his right side where he had been thrown from the bomb that had went off." Go help Finn I am sure I am ok." Sam winced." Finn will get examined here in a few I want to clean your cuts so they don't get affected." Sam nodded before lying back down on the bed." Just relax the best you can I will get Quinn to get you something to help the pain." Brittany promised not wanting Sam to be in pain any longer." Thanks Brittany."

After cleaning Finn and Sam's cuts and getting them both medications that knocked both out right away Brittany was ready to take a breather in the hallway" Baby." Santana asked as she walked out in the hallway immediately spotting her wife that was sitting on the hotel's floor with her head and in hands looking down at her shoes. Brittany looked up hearing her name. "Hi." Brittany said in a soft voice." You ok?" Santana asked sitting down beside her wife. Brittany scooted herself closer to Santana placing her hand on her wife's knee." The question should be how are you doing?" Brittany asked." I am just pissed about how blind we were today. We all basically just walked into a booby trap and poor Finn and Sam being the first people to walk onto the land got the worse of everything." Santana admitted half there with Brittany half way into her own thoughts." I was so afraid today." Brittany announced trying to give her wife a glimpse of her day." I know babe and I am so proud of you." Santana took Brittany's hand in her own and gave it a squeeze as she leaned over and kissed the blonde on the cheek a couple times." I am going to get the baby." Santana announced. "Quinn and sugar are picking up pizza and I want you to go in and relax your pretty little head." Santana started to rise from the floor but Brittany grabbed her arm pulling her back down to her." I want a kiss." Brittany demanded looking from Santana's mouth and eyes back to her mouth again. Santana leaned over connecting their lips together Brittany brought her hand up onto Santana's cheek deepened the kiss further. They kissed until they both needed oxygen." I love you." Brittany said once she could breathe again." Me too" Santana kissed Brittany again before she rose to go get their baby." Hey Santana" Brittany caught her attention again before she reached the elevator. Santana turned to see Brittany rushing over to her." When are you guys going to try again?" she asked dying to know how long she has to prepare herself until her wife and the gang goes out to complete this job." We are discussing still." Santana answered truthfully.

"There's my baby Livi." Quinn exclaimed seeing the baby in Brittany arms." Can I hold her?" Quinn asked excited to see the baby." Sure." Brittany handed the baby to Quinn before making her way to the hotels kitchen." Mm sausage" Brittany cheered as she grabbed a plastic plate and put some slices on the plate before making her way back over to the beds." How long are they going to be out you think?" Sugar asked sitting on the floor beside the hotel door" A couple more hours for sure." Brittany announced before taken a bite of her first slice." Good they need to relax. Did Santana say if we were coming along on the next mission?" Sugar asked curious to know." I believe we will be babysitters still but maybe." Quinn said secretly hoping she got to sit this man out." I hope we get to go because we need to bring down this man that hurt Finn and Sam." Sugar explained looking over at the two men that were knocked out." I hate when anyone of our group gets hurt." She explained frowning. Brittany shot her a sympathetic smile." It's almost over; just remember that after this man you guys are free from this life." Brittany reminded her friend trying to be positive." I don't even know what I am going to do without this life I have only known it's kind of crazy to think I could actually be a famous singer." Quinn laughed so hard at that last part she found herself snorting. Brittany laughed a little as sugar stuck her tongue out." I can sing Quinn." Sugar defended her self." We all have dreams sugar." Quinn teased." Whatever I am sure you're going to become a couch potato and get fat." Quinn shook her head." At least I would be having a good time." Quinn shot back.

Brittany was on the floor next to Santana sleeping on a couple of blankets they had taken out of the guys hotel room and pillows so they could watch the two men but right now she was worried about her wife who was still up looking up at the ceiling. Brittany knew she was thinking about what happened today." You want to talk about it?" Santana looked over at the blonde surprised she was still awake." Go to sleep baby." Santana said not wanting the blonde to be up worrying." I can't you know that when there is something wrong with you I worry." Santana did know very well that Brittany wouldn't be able to get any sleep until she talks to her." I just feel guilty that I led them into a bomb battlefield without warning." Brittany cuddled up next to her wife." That's not your fault Santana and you know it. Things happen and people get hurt in your line of work but think baby after this man you're all free. We can have our family without worrying about this douche trying to rally up another team of assholes." Santana was surprised how Brittany was talking but Brittany was telling the truth." That is what is getting me through this. You are Brittany and I know we will get him here soon and we will be able to move on from here." Brittany closed her eyes as she explained what sugar and Quinn did today." Those girls I don't know what I am going to do with them." Santana shook her head." They're crazy but they're family." Brittany explained knowing their lives wouldn't be the same without them." I know." Santana agreed." They're our crazies." Santana laughed a little making Brittany feel good that her wife was starting to relax a little. she knew until this man was brought down things around here were going to be tensed and everyone would be on their toes waiting for her wife to call the shots, but Brittany knew whatever Santana had planned would work because she did have faith in her wife all the way. Santana and her group would get this guy and complete this mission like they always do.


	34. Chapter 36

**Last chapter until epilogue, thanks for reading **

"Brittany babe you have to let me go." Santana pleaded as her wife held her hand tightly refusing to let go." I will be back." Santana promised her trying to connect their eyes." I want to go." Brittany pleaded right back having this strange feeling something was going to go wrong and she rather be there to help when it did." Baby, we went through this. You will help me by staying here where you are safe and out of harm's way. Brittany you know this is my life. What I do, trust me and the team we got this." Santana explained very confident that this wasn't going to take much effort." I got your wife Brittany. Remember I don't leave any solider behind." Alan explained as he kissed the blonde on the cheek trying to calm her down. Santana didn't care much for the kissing part but she knew Brittany trusted Alan and she had learned to do just that as well." Come back to me." Santana smiled seeing Brittany's face." Always do babe."

"I have no more dots." Sugar complained as she turned the box over in hopes maybe there will be just one more stuck on the bottom of the box she can shake out but nothing." Frowning she threw the box down on the bed and popped down beside the blonde that was sleeping. Quinn earlier had made a milkshake of sleeping pills to help Brittany relax. It defiantly work and now they didn't have to hear the blonde go on and on about going to help. Quinn was reading a magazine on the other bed. Sam and Finn were down the hallway in their room sleeping it was very quiet too quiet for sugar." I am going to go down to the vending machine to see if they have more dots." She announced climbing off the bed and going over to the door where her shoes sat on the floor beside Quinn's and Brittany's." Ok, be careful and take your phone." Sugar rolled her eyes." When do I ever not?" Quinn looked up from her magazine at the woman giving her a strange glare. It dunned on her what she had just asked sugar. "True." She said shaken her head sugar's phone was always strapped to her hand no matter what time of the day." I'll be back in a few." Quinn waved her hand looking back down at her magazine.

Making her way down the hall she decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator. Jumping down a few she began to walk normally texting her boyfriend she missed very much as well as Sam and Finn to see how things were going where they were. Instantly Finn text her back saying he was just laying around he was worried about the rest of the team. Sugar text back she was worried as well. Both hadn't heard from anyone since this morning. Sugar made to the first floor until she gasps seeing who was standing right in front of her. He didn't see her which she thanked god. All candy forgotten she ran the four flight of stairs in a panic knowing she had to warn the rest. Taken her phone out she called Finn's cell." Bored" He teased but instantly shut up hearing her breathing hard on the other end." What is it sugar?" He asked concerned." He's here, he's here, and he's here." Finn sat up in the hotel bed not liking the sound of this at all but he still didn't know who she was talking about." Who is here Sugar?" Finn demanded. Sam was up grabbing his gear from across the room." Robert and three other men" Sugar answered as she ran into the hotel room where Brittany and Quinn were." We have to get out of here." Sugar exclaimed scared shitless now. She had heard stories about how dirty this man fought and she really didn't want to go up against him." What is going on?" Quinn asked already knowing something was wrong from the look of her friend." Robert is down stairs in the lobby with about six other men all look fully loaded." Sugar explained in one breath." Ok I am calling Santana you get Brittany up." Quinn instructed grabbing for her phone and gun at the same time.

After three calls to Santana's cell she finally picked up letting Quinn breath again." Quinn what do you want we are in his house?" Santana spat into the phone annoyed." It's a trap get out of there Santana now. Robert and his men are here at the hotel." Quinn explained in a rush afraid what could be there waiting for them and frightened for herself and her friends here. Robert was actually in this building so that probably means he has this place surrounded by his men." We need people here now tell Alan to call his men up and get them here now with lots of guns because I am sure as hell don't think they come for a party drink and a dance." Santana stopped her group that was looking at her confused." Roberts back at our hotel." She announced before the crowd started to back track their footprints and exit quickly." Get Brittany, Sugar and you over to the boys' room it's the only room not connected to us in anyway." Santana demanded. "Um Quinn she is not waken up how much did you give her?" sugar asked trying to wake Brittany up by slapping her. Santana heard and now was concerned for her wife." What did you give my wife Quinn?" Santana asked harshly." Just a little sleeping pill nothing too strong." Quinn confessed knowing she was about to hear it." Hey let me help your wife out and we will get over to the guys room before this crazy man comes looking for us in here. You can scream at me later." Santana had a lot to say but decided Quinn was right they needed to hang up with one another and do what they needed to do." She better be ok." Santana warned before ending the call.

Quinn rushed over to sugar's side." Come on Brittany we have to go." Quinn started to slap the girls face slightly to try to wake her. Finally Brittany's eyes shot open." There you are baby now we have to go like right now." Quinn informed trying not to sound panicked but was freaking out inside." Where? What?" Brittany asked still sleepy and now confused." We got to go just get up and sugar and I will help you go the rest of the way." Quinn calmly explained to the blonde who instantly did what she was told seeing the tension in the room. "What is it Quinn? Is Santana ok?" Quinn gave her a small smile." Santana is alright Brittany but we have some unwanted company in this building so we have to make it to Sam and Finn. "Brittany's eyes widened." He's here isn't he." Sugar in her own head popped her lower lip out as she nodded." I didn't even get to see if they had anymore dots." Quinn rolled her eyes as she nudged Sugar in the arm with her elbow" Hey, ouch." Sugar whined rubbing her arm." Let's go before the scary dudes with guns make you cry more." Quinn spat making Sugar start getting in gear to leave the room. Fully loaded Sugar was the first to stick her head out of the door to see if anyone was out in the hall to her relieve no one in sight but of course that didn't mean a thing. Taken her gun out of its holster that sat on her belt she preceded out the door with Brittany right behind her and Quinn in the back looking in the opposite direction. Brittany had a gun but she was still totally freaked at the moment she could at least breathe when she saw Finn sticking his head out of the door. Seeing the three he quickly walked over to them watching out in every direction like the rest of them as they all made it in the boy's room. Brittany instantly walked into Sam's awaiting arms. Sam wrapped his arms around the blonde." We're all here together, we're good." He whispered in her ear. Brittany just buried her face in his chest closing her eyes still being so sleepy which was odd she had been sleeping all day." Are you feeling any better?" Brittany asked knowing both Sam and Finn were still getting over the bomb incident a couple days ago." I am good, we have an amazing doc." He smiled down looking upon the blonde's head." I wish the rest of the team were here." Brittany said hugging the blonde tighter." They're coming Brittany." Quinn calmly said as she looked out the window of the building. They were seven floors up which meant they were stuck up here in this room no matter what happens at the moment. Finn put his finger to his lips which caught everyone's attention as Sam pulled away from Brittany and walked over to the door. Footsteps filled the hallway." No one is in that room boss." A man announced annoyed. Sugar held Brittany's hand as they stood motionless. Quinn had her gun as did Joel and Sam ready for anything." Where the hell are they?" the older man demanded who was defiantly Robert." We will go through this whole damn hotel until we find them." He added irritated." We can't just do this." Another man spoke up and the group listened to see what the other men would do to this guy. "How many guys did you see Sugar?" Finn whispered. Sugar held up four fingers he nodded." I am going downstairs with Toni, Ray and Marcus you two stay up here search around the rooms." When the footsteps were gone Joel opened the hotel door and pecked out." Clear." He said shutting the door behind him." Ok plan we take these two out right here and let the rest get Robert and his other man downstairs." Finn said seeing everyone was in agreement he pointed to Sam." You are going to go in first with me sugar after us, Brittany I want you to stay here with this." He pulled out his second gun." This baby is powerful." He exclaimed." Call Santana and tell her our plan." Finn instructed before the three were making their way out of the room on their first mission. Brittany ran to the bathroom she dialed her wife's number." Hello." Santana greeted." Santana where are you guys?" Brittany asked feeling sick that her friends were out in the hallway making their way to a possible dangerous situation." We're almost there babe, you alright?" Santana demanded hearing how tired her wife sounded." I am ok, still kind of sleepy but Finn, Sam and Sugar is out taken out two men. Robert and a man named Toni are downstairs you guys are going to run into them when you get here. They are taken out two other men that are up here and we don't know if they're anymore surrounding the building sugar only saw Robert and three men."

"You stay in that bathroom Brittany do not come out until I knock on the door." Santana instructed. Brittany who was not in no shape to argue" I love you baby." Brittany said sitting down in the bathtub." I love you too."

"One guy down and one to go before we can go" Sugar exclaimed." Are you counting down for two men?" Quinn asked shaken her head." If I said yes would what would you say?" sugar asked seriously making Sam and Finn chuckle." I would say nothing sugar." Quinn could hear someone going through something in the other room Sugar and Quinn shared. Holding out her hand for the others to stop Quinn motioned with her hand she could hear someone. The team got right in position ready to take this man down. Only one person was needed really but they wanted to make sure these two went down with no problem for anyone and plus the two men were still harm." What-"before the man could finish his sentence Finn pulled the trigger killing the man instantly." Nice job." Sugar squealed excited the danger was over on this floor anyhow." Let's get back to Brittany." Quinn exclaimed not wanting to keep the blonde alone for too long.

"Brittany we got the men so we are safe for now." Sugar explained as she walked through the door stopping right away not expecting to see the five other people sitting around the room with the blonde on her wife's lap clinging onto her tightly." What happened?" Quinn asked and Santana knew exactly who she was talking about." Gone, we killed Robert with no problem." Quinn felt like she was going to fall if she didn't sit down at that moment." This is really happening?" she asked no one in particular as she tried to process council was gone they were in every sense free at the moment" How about his partner?" Sam answered standing next to Quinn who was sitting down on the dresser." Gone, the rest of the group is heading home and Alan is calling a few people then he'll be in. His plan worked out." Santana added looking to her wife was crying happy tears." I am so happy too babe." I want to go get the baby and just go home San." Brittany explained ready for this day to be over." Sounds like the perfect plan babe lets go say goodbye to people and head that way." Who is over body duty?" Finn asked hoping Santana did not say him." Artie and Lucas is on it so don't worry your pretty little heads." Santana laughed seeing how relieved both Finn and Sam looked." I have to call my girl she is going to go crazy when she hears the news." Joel said excited." What do we do now?" Joel asked still trying to process everything." We live now team Jesus and first thing is first I am going to call my man and we are going to go get the biggest pepperoni pizza we can find." Sugar explained giving Joel a kiss on the cheek as she took out her phone." Baby let me up." Santana asked wanting to go say goodbye to everyone but Brittany's hands tightened around Santana's neck." I don't want to let go." Santana smiled at her wife's adorableness." Baby, you have me for the rest of our lives. I will never be gone from you more than a couple of hours ever again. Let's go hug people goodbye and stop and get pizza on our way to your mother's house to get our baby girl." Santana kissed Brittany hard on the mouth trying to pour all the love and everything she couldn't explain at the moment in the kiss and as she pulled away she looked in Brittany's eyes seeing the tear that was rolling down her cheek she knew Brittany got everything she wanted her to." I love you forever and ever." Brittany said before she climbed off her wife's lap and held out both hands that Santana instantly took she helped her off the chair onto her feet. Hand to hand they walked out of the hotel room to the crowd that was out in the hall.


	35. Chapter 37

**Thank you for reading **

Four months later…

"What is your job experience?" the woman at the quick mart asked a very confused Joel." I was an assassin for practically all my life so I am sure I got a lot of helpful experience during that time." He explained not catching the look of horror on the employers face." What's wrong?" he asked not seeing the problem then he realized what he had just said." Not again." He sighed out loud frustrated with his self. "Um can we just forget my previous statement and I write down none?" he asked a still shocked woman." Ok I guess this wasn't the right job for me. Thank you." walking out of the office Joel sighed he was never going to get a job if he kept letting that slip.

Three years later…..

"Did everyone RSVP?" Quinn asked continuing to put red plastic silverware in the container Brittany had handed her to put the utensils in so the wind didn't throw them off the picnic tables they had set up for today's cookout. Sam and Artie were on the grill already as well as Joel and his wife and their six month old baby boy. Everyone else had called to say they were making their way to the Lopez's residence this morning." This house is amazing Britt, I know I say that every time we hold these dinner's here but I am so happy you guys moved." Quinn smiled over to her friend who was folding napkins." Thank you Quinn, I am very happy we moved as well. With our family growing this yard is just what we need." Quinn nodded." How many weeks now before our newest little Lopez arrive?" Quinn asked knowing it had to be real soon." We are due in two weeks and four days but how it's looking probably a lot sooner than that." Brittany explained thinking about their newest addition bringing a smile to her lips." Is Alivia ready for a baby brother?" Quinn asked thinking about the feisty three year old." Oh yes she is. She has been asking us every day when he'll be coming out." Brittany laughed. Suddenly the patio doors opened up and out came a bouncing three year old." Auntie Quinn." Alivia happily exclaimed as she ran to the blonde who had stopped doing what she was doing to greet the little girl she hadn't seen in almost a month since she has been traveling with her boyfriend of two years." I have missed you so much baby girl and oh my god you have grown since the last time I have seen you." Quinn wrapped her arms around the little girl giving her a kiss on the top of the head." Si I have." Alivia proudly agreed." All that healthy food I bet." Quinn continued conversation as Brittany looked up to see two people walking out to the backyard." Oh my there is Prego number two." Brittany exclaimed rushing over to greet the red haired woman who was holding her boyfriend's hand tightly as she walked down the steps" Hey sweetness." Sugar happily greeted the blonde." I have missed you guys so much." Sugar dramatically said as Brittany gave the woman a side hug to avoid the stomach. Placing her hands on Sugars stomach she gave it a little rub." I can't believe how far you are. Seems like yesterday you were telling us over dinner" Brittany was excited for the two." Nate I am so happy you got the weekend off to join us as well." Brittany greeted the man who gave her a little nod smiling." I am happy to be here with you all. Sugar talks about you all so much and I know I am new to the group but I hope one day to gain all of your trust." He explained thinking about all the phone calls he received the first three months of dating Sugar from the group wanting to talk to him and warn him about hurting the girl." We already trust you Nate, if we didn't trust me no one would ever be able to find you again." Brittany said seriously to the man who now wasn't sure if the blonde in front of him was joking or truthful but he nervously laughed a little anyways not sure how to react to that." You're cool Nate." Brittany said relieving the short blonde haired man." I'll see you guys in a few Santana is about to come out." Brittany explained before walking up the stairs and into her house where she found her beautiful wife standing in the middle of the dining room." You ready to come out and mingle my lovely?" Brittany asked as she took her wife's hand." Yes I am." Santana smiled just happy their family would all be here today to relax and catch up on each other's lives." Well look at you Missy." Puck laughed seeing his old partner and now best friend coming out of the house." Shut up Puckerman." Santana said rolling her eyes knowing if someone would say something it would indeed be him." I love the belly look I have never seen you with one before and I am defiantly getting a picture." Puck laughed before looking down to see a little brown haired blue eyed girl looking up at him glaring." Don't you be mean to my Mami; she is carrying my baby brother in that stomach." The scary mini version of Santana crossed her arms across her chest." Whoa, hold up little A I would never be mean to your Mami or brother." He held both hands up seriously creped out. Santana laughed as she patted her daughter on top of her head proud." Don't mess with me Puckerman I have a minion." Santana said still laughing." That you do."

"Baby come talk to me." Santana pouted loving to see Brittany mingle but she would rather have her all to herself at the moment." What is it sweetheart?" Brittany asked stepping away from the small crowd of people she was talking to, to go make her needy wife happy." I just want you beside me." Santana confessed bluntly not even thinking of an excuse." You always have me." Brittany shot back." For the last three years and for the rest of our lives remember?" Brittany rubbed Santana's stomach wanting to feel their baby move." He's jumping up and down." Brittany smiled" Because he can feel his mommy." Santana said placing her hands over her wife's." I can't wait to meet our little man." Santana thought out loud." Me either baby. He's going to be an amazing addition to this family." Santana couldn't contain how fast her heart raced even after all these years when Brittany said things like that." Baby I love you." Brittany's smile widened." Me too San"

"Sorry to bust your two's moment there but we would all love to eat sometime today." Quinn snapped making both Brittany and Santana roll their eyes." Yes mama." Santana said annoyed." She's just jealous." Brittany whispered in the Latina's ear making Santana nod and giggle." Whatever she just said isn't true." Quinn said shaken her head at the two." Oh it's true." Brittany stuck out her tongue. "Ok kids lets behave." Finn said somewhere down on the other side of the picnic table. Everyone else started to laugh at their friend's childlike behavior. Santana cleared her throat before she started her speech." Thank you all for coming over today I know some of you have been away for quite some time now and we have all missed you so much but I am happy after all these years free from council, we have made our own lives. I know it's not been easy but thank god our jobs paid us all very well throughout the years while we were under them that we all have been living out our own dreams now with new homes, cars, families and the two almost newest additions to this growing family of ours. It's been amazing to watch you all grow into your own people living in a life you don't have to hide or lie about what you do." Santana looked over at her wife shooting her a secret smile only the two knew about then to her daughter who was ready to clap for her Mami's speech." That's all I got so dig in." Santana added ready to eat herself." Wait, before we all dig in." Quinn stood she was blushing which caught Santana's point of interest because the blonde barely got embarrassed.' Puck and I have an announcement." Everyone looked from the man sitting down smiling at them to the standing blushing blonde. Sugar gasped as it dunned on her what Quinn was about to announce and she squeezed both Nate and Joel's hands tightly." We are getting married bitches." The table erupted in cheers and 'congratulations' a very pregnant sugar made her way over to the blonde wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck." I knew it would be soon." Sugar happily exclaimed." I am in the wedding right?" sugar asked seriously making Quinn laugh." Yes you are." Quinn kissed sugar's belly." You hear that little Sugar auntie Q is going to be married." The baby moved making both women laugh. "Congrats sweetie" Brittany exclaimed before wrapping her arms around the other blonde's neck" Thank you baby." Quinn said as they embraced.

"Good god Puck it took you long enough." Santana teased before she let the man engulf her into a hug." You know what Lopez I am going to be the bigger man and just take that as a compliment." Puck said before he was slapped in the back." If you hurt her I will haunt you down." Santana started. Pulling away" I know the speech trust me have you seen Quinn fight she can defiantly take care of her own." Puck explained as shock as he was the day he found out about his girlfriend's strength." Taught her everything she knows." Santana announced proudly." I bet you did." After everyone got back to their seats it was time to eat and just relax. These people each and every one of them meant the world to Santana and she would still die for anyone of them today. As she glanced around at the many faces some new ones, she couldn't help but feel so much pride, love and warmth for this group of people. She knew they would all face troubles everyone did but she knew they would always have each other's back because together they were stronger.

The end!


End file.
